


The bitches keep on coming

by Romanceisdead69



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 67,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceisdead69/pseuds/Romanceisdead69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Life's a bitch called Sudou…' Four months After the business with Sudou and the Katsufumi has all died down, Asami and Akihito are finally operating as blissfully as any Crime lord/Criminal Photographer couple possibly can. Until, a rival arms dealer makes a bold and devastating move on Asami's business and he is faced with a seemingly painless proposition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This one was posted first over on FF. I hope you like it! It started as a reaction to the last released chapter of PIA for some reason. Please enjoy…
> 
> * This has been updated from chapter 12 - I will upload the rest in a chunk tomorrow!!!!!!! - :D
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, yaoi, het.

**}xXx{**

"...Come in."

Akihito pokes his head around the study door and smiles at Asami, tapping a little rhythm with his finger tips absentmindedly as he leans forward holding onto the handle and door frame. He's enjoying drinking in the sight of a casual Asami with his sleeves rolled up and hair loose - ' _sexy._ ' Akihito's mind whispers.

"Dinner's ready, you've been in here all day even though you're supposed to be off."

Asami glances up at Akihito with weary eyes, having been staring at his computer screen for some hours in the dim lamp light.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment..."

He immediately goes back to looking at his computer and Akihito huffs.  _'The first day off together for a month and the bastard is sat on his ass playing angry birds or something?!'_  Akihito gets a wicked idea and slips into the study tentatively, eventually reaching the desk where he leans on it suggestively in front of Asami, drawing his attention up once again from the computer screen.

"You OK? You look really serious..."

"Fine, never better."

Asami pushes his chair back from the desk, getting ready to get up but Akihito beats him to it and straddles his lap, arms around his neck.

"I haven't seen much of you lately..."

"Oh? you've missed me?"

"I didn't say that! It was just an observation - like I'd miss you...Old fart."

He laughs to himself and Asami eyes him mirthfully as he reaches over and closes his laptop, shutting down the screen housing financial, trade and police reports. The older man slides his hands then from the desk top and onto the toned, slim waist of the young man sitting on his lap.

"Brat."

They kiss, and an achingly slow and teasingly soft series of nips and licks are administered to Akihito's lips, causing him to moan and grumble against the older mans chuckling mouth. After a long while, Asami acquiesces and deepens the kiss, causing his boy to tighten his arms around his lover's neck, grinding against Asami before he seems to come back to himself, causing Akihito to break away, breathless.

"Come on Ah-Asami, I made Soba and It'll get all nh so-ggy."

Somewhat awkwardly (due to a tightening in his pants) he gets off of Asami's lap and leads his crime lord lover out of the study and into the lounge where he has laid out dinner, as usual.

**}xXx{**

After a night of S & M, dessert in bed (Akihito) and a lot of lube, Asami is back in his Sion office that morning, trying to sort out a mess that has been steadily growing out of control for the past few weeks. It had all started after an arms deal gone wrong with Takenouchi Oguri, a relatively big time arms and drug dealer Asami hadn't dealt with before due to both men having such different smuggling routes and connections - until now.

Takenouchi had been working for sometime - unbeknownst to Asami, on gaining ground little by little in his foreign territories and intercepting or misdirecting much of his merchandise. Asami's reputation as a discreet and reliable dealer as a result, is at an all time low and his profits are dropping alarmingly, day by day.

True, his business empire overall is not that badly affected, he has a vast business in many sectors including stocks, politics and his clubs of course but this is impeding his plans for the future growth of said empire. For Asami has never wanted to be confined to 'owning' just one country.

"Kirishima. Have you heard back from Takenouchi, did he agree to a meeting?"

"I keep requesting Asami-sama, it seems a negative on that account so far."

_'Fuck.'_

But all is not lost as there are many ways to provoke Takenouchi into action, and Asami has three thoroughly tried and tested tactics when it comes to business when all other efforts at civilised negotiation fail:

_Threaten  
_

_kill_

_or Seduce._

Through extensive brainstorming over the past few days he has established that he can't kill the old man, the fall out would be not only from the entire Diet here in Japan. Meaning even if he did gain the territories back and throw money at the old coots here, it doesn't solve the distrust the dealers have for Asami right now and he would have to launch a small scale war to obtain control over the various continents and countries affected.

Asami certainly can't seduce Takenouchi, he's a 67 year old man with Seme tendencies.  _'Hmm. Could I just drug and bind him?-'_ Now, Asami considers himself a man with an iron constitution but there's just no way he can stomach even the thought of fucking the old geezer into submission, whether himself or with the ten inch dildo.

He shakes his head in real time, drawing a curious look from Kirishima. ' _No, just - no.'_

This leaves Asami with another route - Killing or threatening his nearest and dearest. The daughter. As his sharp mind wonders on the many possibilities of this plan, snatching her, storing her, his terms...his mind recalls the past few times that his enemies have used his most prized possession to coax a response out of him, and he pauses.

_'Can I risk the fall out...can I risk Akihito?'_

OK, rethink. Asami flips through the file on Takenouchi laying on his desk and pulls out the page on the man's 24 year old daughter...

Seduce? He smirks darkly knowing that this, this is the most feasible option. A typical Daddy's girl, he will win her favour, get the damn meeting with Takenouchi and use the daughters emotional 'well being' as leverage. The woman, as it happens is not actually that bad looking and she is a meek little thing, boring - but it'll do to obtain the desired outcome.

**}xXx{**

Later that evening, Akihito is super pissed that Asami had come home early only to get changed and announce that HE and he alone would be attending a gallery opening tonight. 'Business' Asami had said. Akihito fumes and mumbles to himself from where he is sat on the sofa drowning his sorrows in ice cream and watching old sitcom re-runs, it's not the fact it would have been a nice date, no! Merely that it's stupidly obvious that Akihito would appreciate the art more than that old perv ever could!

"Un-fucking-believable! Invite only my ass...having fun while I'm sat like some lil' house wife - Asshole!"

***Achoo***

"Bless you Asami-sama, someone must be talking about you, you keep sneezing. I hope you aren't coming down wi-"

"Yes thank you for your continued, and not too overbearing at all, concern. Kirishima."

"Now, excuse me..."

Asami, whiskey in hand, makes his way through the elite, invite only crowed to Takenouchi Miako. Where she is stood in a mid blue fitted dress, admiring a large photo of the sunrise creeping over Tokyo bay on a foggy morning. The skill of the photographer clear in this piece as there's a depth and duality to the photo, you cannot quite tell what the subject matter is due to the focus pull technique used and Asami recalls that Akihito had mentioned to him that he appreciates photo's where you have to double take and discover a little more on each viewing.

Which is why Asami had already purchased this piece for him around thirty minutes ago, killing time before his prey arrived.

The sharp suited man goes in for the kill as it were and it's so easy, too easy to gain her interest. Miako is all over him and its easy for Asami to invite her away to a hotel room with him. Kirishima is watching this whole exchange from the sidelines as he has already let his thoughts on the matter known to Asami earlier in the afternoon.

It hadn't gone particularly well as needless to say, Asami - while he values both Kirishima and Souh's input, once he has planned a course of action there is no stopping him until the goal is achieved. Asami had ended all protest from Kirishima, when he had raised his concerns, but Asami, not wanting to postpone the plan silenced him with a word. 'Enough.'

However, even now - Kirishima simply doesn't like this method of forwarding ones business, and quite frankly, he thinks his brilliant, cunning boss Asami-sama, is lowering himself.

**}xXx{**

On the way home to the penthouse after an hour and a half stop at one of Asami's more plush hotels, Kirishima is as professional as ever but he can't help but look in the rear view mirror every now and again, dropping the odd disapproving look at his employer, who is looking out the window, calculating.

In the hotel room, it had been nothing but a quick fuck and a shower straight away for Asami, job done. He had feigned an emergency phone call to leave as he wants to get home 'from work' to his little lover and offered Miako is business card and a free stay at the hotel for the night. Now it's just a matter of time until he gets the control back over his holdings.  _'Keep the little fool happy, hanging on my every word as I use her to take her father for all he's worth...'_

As they pull to a stop in the under ground garage, Asami catches Kirishima's eye in the rear view mirror.

"Got something to say?"

"No...Asami-sama. You've made yourself clear."

"Don't act so sullen Kirishima, I used to do this all the time, remember?..."

a few minutes later he enters the apartment after locking the front door, silence greeting him. He moves slowly through the penthouse to find his sulking kitten and he spots him a moment later, passed out on the couch with what looks like empty Ice cream and Pocky packets. Asami chuckles and scoops the young man up, who immediately grumbles appreciatively at the warmth, snuggling into the broad chest as he cracks an eye open and asks softly.

"H...how was the gallery opening?"

"I think you would have liked it, I brought you a print - it'll be here tomorrow."

Asami settles Akihito down into the bed and tucks him in before undressing and getting in himself, Akihito's eyes all the while looking accusingly at the older man through a sleepy haze.

"Thank you - but I told you I don't want you buying me things like some mistress Asa-"

His protests get silenced with a kiss and Asami pulls Akihito close as he switches off the bedside lamp, plunging them in darkness...

Somewhere in the back of his mind during sleep that night, in the depths of his subconscious. Asami feels an intangible uneasiness creeping up on him and as a result. He holds Akihito just a little tighter to himself until they both wake in the morning, together...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

Over the next few weeks Akihito has several studio photography jobs, allowing him to get home each day to tidy up and cook for his lover. While Asami keeps up the new routine of popping home just for a quick kiss and to get changed after actually finishing work early, causing Akihito to grow increasingly suspicious and a little upset after being turned down for dinner for the umpteenth time.

He wonders if Asami's in trouble and lays in their bed each night awake, worrying until he hears the opening and closing of doors, signalling the crime lords return. Like clockwork, some minutes later there's a rustling in the darkness and the bed dips next to Akihito, and he is taken into an embrace. Only then can he relax and finally fall asleep.

On one of the rare nights in together during the fifth week, Asami and Akihito are lounging on the sofa after having take out, watching a Hong Kong action flick. Akihito clutches his beer beer can tightly, he hadn't really put thought into the movie he picked and it happens to involve a couple of Japanese crime lords getting shot by some Chinese gangsters, he gulps and moves a little closer to Asami.

"Asami, if you're in trouble I w-want you to tell me 'kay?"

"Hn? Why? What have you heard?"

"Huh?-uh-nothing - why, are you really in trouble?!"

In receiving nothing but a raised eyebrow in return, Akihito feels the need to elaborate.

"...I mean - I was thinking about the movie and remembered F-Feilong s-shooting you, I don't wanna ev-"

Asami smiles and silences Akihito's worries with a kiss, leaning towards him and sliding a hand up his shirt to glide over a nipple, making Akihito gasp and spill his beer on the leather sofa.

"It's me who should worry about you."

"Oi!"

Asami laughs and silences the boy again, this time by sweeping him up over his shoulder and walking to the bedroom, leaving the spillage to run down onto the pale carpet and the movie playing, forgotten.

**}xXx{**

During the next evening, following the night of particularly unforgiving but quite mind blowing sex. Akihito has just finished laying the table for a meal he hopes Asami and he will have time to share before the older man has to leave for work again.

As Akihito places the apron onto the hook in the kitchen, he hears his phone ringing in the other room and can't help but hope it isn't some huge scoop, because even though he wants to see Asami, after work being so mundane and him feeling a little neglected for so long - some excitement would be pretty damn good right now.

He picks up the phone and answers straight away, the voice coming though loudly and obnoxiously, giving him no time to speak is very telling of just who it is that has phoned him.

"Takaba! Big news man! You've got to get to Heitaro restaurant now. There's a freaking underworld Omai happening, this is gonna shake everything up and you gotta sneak in there! I had a tip earlier from an employee of the restaurant but he wouldn't say who's in there but that security is real tight, so you're our best guy!"

Akihito sighs audibly. _'Damn that does sound good. I guess I have no idea when Asami will be in anyway...'_

"Ok man I'll go, it should take me twenty minutes to get there."

"Good. They're in the Bokusō-chi room, get there soon and let me know what you get!"

**}xXx{**

Some time later Kirishima spots the person he is expecting, approaching the restaurant from where he is parked in the darkness of the parking lot. Akihito scopes out the back of the building and easily slips in through the ajar restroom window.

The investigative journalist conceals his small camera within his shirt sleeve and puts his rucksack in one of the bathroom stalls, locking it from the outside. As he makes his way out of the bathroom he can see just how exclusive this place is, it has a traditional Japanese layout and winding corridors leading to the private rooms where in one, the meeting must be taking place right now.

_'Right, the Bokusō-chi room...'_

He walks down the corridors, feigning being hopelessly lost. He wonders how he can get the photo's and figures he can slide the Shoji door a couple of inches, just enough to give access to the lens. Eventually he reaches the room and surely enough there are low voices so Akihito kneels down and slides the screen a little, revealing a sweaty old man and -

"- I'm saying Asami, you ingrate! Don't think you can pull the wool over my eyes, I know you're fucking my daughter and as it happens I don't really give a shit...in fact, I've got a deal to propose, one that will suit us both very well...Marry her."

Asami stares at the man, cigarette poised as he was about to take a drag and outside the room Akihito slaps his hands over his mouth, stunned.

"And how does that suit me, exactly?"

"Marry her and I'll grant you all that you have lost and  _more_ , you get back the territory, goods and deeds I took from you. Also, the new territories I have since conquered as we ourselves will enter a partnership. We will own the world Asami...A small price to pay, is it not?"

"Hn, and why are you offering this to me? Don't you have more than enough with all you have commandeered from my business?"

"Well, I gain a worthy ally also as you have much to offer, and I don't - believe it or not, begrudge you your oversight in allowing me to snatch the rug out from under you. You grew complacent with being top dog but I doubt that will happen again, so you should thank me really...Also on a personal level, I'll be marrying off that insufferable girl, you won't have to do much to keep her satisfied and she's just  _smitten_  with you, you dastardly bastard."

Asami doesn't answer and just sits, smoking in silence as he takes his time to calculate the best course of action. Yes, this man obviously has motives of his own but now, Asami is determined. He will be victorious.

"Hmm? What do you say my boy? A part time wife in exchange for more power, untold resources and profits...Of course as a gesture of goodwill, if you say yes to this deal I want to keep your pet as my own. Hes truly a little treasure I want to despoil. fufu..."

Asami stops smoking and looks to Takenouchi, livid. Far too many people have touched Akihito as it is, he will not allow any more.

A mere few metres away, said pet backs away from the door and high tails it back out of the restaurant being as quiet as he can even as he's numb from the shock and sting of betrayal. Breathing fast he hastily grabs his belongings and chucks them out of the window, body following shortly after. He runs out of the parking lot to the other side of the street where his moped sits, all that matters now is getting the fuck home and getting the fuck back out again, leaving for good.

Asami leans on an elbow against the table top and stubs out his cigarette, thinking over the deal, while Souh from over by the door looks at his employer with concerned eyes, not that you'd know it by looking at him. The giant bodyguard is taken aback at this whole business.

' _Asami-sama and marriage? It just doesn't fit. And what about the kid?'_

**}xXx{**

In record time, Akihito arrives home and he packs a bag, staring at it for a good fifteen minutes before finally picking it up and putting it by the door, he can't quite believe that just two hours ago everything was fine, and now it's all gone to shit!

As he takes one last looks around the apartment from the front door, his lovingly prepared meal catches his eye from where it lays innocently on the table. Right now though, it might as well be that bitch who's been seeing Asami, who's been sleeping with him. Whoever she is!

With that thought he is overcome with anger and he throws his bag down, racing into the apartment to sweep the plates, cups and food off the table, and it feels so damn good to mar this damn perfect apartment, like Asami has marred Akihito's entire existence! It's so satisfying to see the expensive china shatter, scattering everywhere as the hot pot spills its contents all over the finely woven rug below.

He continues his rampage, throwing and breaking anything he can reach, furious tears spilling from his eyes and he finally reaches the wall where his gift proudly hangs, a gift for a mistress. He stops dead in his tracks and stares at it, is this why Asami didn't invite him to the gallery opening? Was it a date for him, and his...?

_'His lover.'_

He knocks the large photo off it's picture hooks and watches it fall before turning on his heel making his way to the door again, he takes his most needed possessions with him and leaves his key by the phone. At this point his only regret is sticking with the asshole for so long as he leaves the apartment dark, messy and empty...

Akihito hasn't got a place to stay that night and mildly regrets not taking some of Asami's rainy day cash as hotel money, he wonders aimlessly, knowing that unfortunately - Asami knows about both Takato and Kou's places being his regular hangouts. Instead he spots a vacant park bench near some public restrooms and heads towards it, his new digs.

**}xXx{**

Asami is deep in thought on the way home that night after he left Takenouchi in the restaurant, enjoying the extra 'services' the establishment provide upstairs. Kirishima irritates Asami again immensely as he seems distracted, checking his watch and looking into the rear view again at Asami every five minutes and the crime lord actually comes close to dismissing him all together until Souh speaks from the passenger seat, distracting him.

"Asami-sama, I'm sorry to raise this point but I believe there is a lot of risk in the proposition, you're very name is alrea-"

"Souh, Kirishima. If I hear anything else out of you two regarding this I'll have you on clean up duty for the rest of the month...And you know, we have that deal with Min-Gyu next week that could get messy, depending on my mood."

Souh gulps and nods his understanding, he doesn't fancy hauling dead bodies across Tokyo for disposal for the next three weeks.

After that, they reach the penthouse with no further conversation, period. Asami walks swiftly ahead once the elevator has dinged it's arrival and he unlocks the door, the lights are off for once and he is quite surprised, he hadn't thought Akihito had work this evening. As he flicks the light switch his eyes drink in the sudden view of the utter chaos and devastation that is his living room and hall.

Food, wine, shards of china and terracotta are everywhere and the new, ridiculously expensive present he had brought for Akihito is -

He turns quickly back to his men who are in the midst of drawing their weapons, his suit jacket jostling with the motion and he looks utterly primal as the man's scorching eyes burn into Kirishima's own wide ones.

"Find him now!...whoever he's with, whoever's got him. Just bring him the. Fuck. Back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

***Bip***

"Takab-"

"Whatever you say Kirishima I'm not going back - so tell Asami to fuck off!"

Akihito has a lot more rage where that came from, he swears he would have gotten harassed by perverts by now, having been sat alone on this park bench for freakin' ages. If it wasn't for the fact he looked like a crazy person - mumbling about how he's going to cut 'That bastard' Asami's balls off with the man's own ridiculously overpriced and fancy kitchen utensils.

The incensed photographer goes to hang up on megane, but an unusually urgent voice coming through the line, startling the boy. Makes him pause and listen.

"- It was me who gave you the tip Takaba."

"..."

"...W-wha?"

"So you would discover the proposal, It's quite a desperate situation. Asami-sama suffered quite a considerable loss, orchestrated by Takenouchi. Asami-sama believes he can get on up over Takenouchi but...this was all orchestrated by the old fox in the first place, part of a plan to overthrow - "

Kirishima sighs down the phone, he's getting carried away in his haste, forgetting that he needs to take one step at a time with his boss's lover, the boy really is like a nervous wild animal. You need to approach with caution when it's all riled up.

"Takaba where are you? I just want to talk...I'm also concerned about you."

"Yeah right...concerned my ass."

"..."

Now it's Akihito's turn to sigh, always one to hear out both sides of any story. He's praying this is some ridiculous misunderstanding, because he feels so hurt and like a colossal idiot for having lived quite, dare he say - happily. With Asami for months in ignorance of this betrayal.

"I'm at the park on Shiori street, if I see Asami or Souh with you I'm gone."

"You have my word I'll be alone."

**}xXx{**

Arriving nearly forty minutes later Kirishima pulls up at the park and spots Akihito approaching him from a distance, seemingly satisfied that the guard had kept his word. He's alone.

He returns Akihito's half wave and they both move back towards the old park bench, taking a seat after Kirishima buys two coffee's from the vending machine and Akihito takes his gratefully.

"Takaba, I don't believe that this marriage is the correct path for Asami-sama to take, and quite honestly you are a nightmare but you aren't a negative influence, even if you do cause Asami-sama a lot of grief and you do mess with his schedule considerably...But, I think that with you, he truly has a reason not to go through with this, Takenouchi is an old hand at sabotage and betrayal, I believe he only seeks to gain more of Asami-sama's fortune and territory...which Asami-sama of course knows but well, I think, as you know. He also enjoys a challenge...Please continue to stand at his side."

"What, you want me to stay to be some fuck buddy to a married man?"

Akihito laughs bitterly, a lone tear slipping from his eye that he hastily wipes away as he continues, unable to hold the pain ripping at his heart any longer.

"Well maybe I have no right to get upset, I'm the mistress after all so I should just lie down and take it, huh? Oh, and he's uh, he's gonna give me away to his father in-law, a nice wedding present maybe?"

Akihito gets up then, throwing his coffee aside and grabbing his bag from the bench, leaving Kirishima still seated behind him. The photographer walks, stumbles blindly away a few steps into the darkness of the playing field as he wipes his eyes.

"Tell Asami 'bye' for me would you?"

"Takaba. If you walk away now, I'm afraid I'll have to take you back by force. I'm under strict orders."

Akihito spins around, furious, the tears starting to fall in steady streams as he cracks under the injustice of this whole fucked up situation, since Asami entered his life even.

"What the hell?! He's so fucking selfish Kirishima, why can't I l-leave him if the bastard's getting married? T-that's cruel!"

"I'm sorry Takaba. But I do know he holds you in high regard, I'm asking you to bear with the situation until Souh and myself can make him see reason. Asami-sama believes that before Takenouchi can gain anything more from his holdings, he can get his property and recoup the losses back, plus a bonus of divorcing the woman for many millions of yen. The thing that worries me though Takaba, while his plans are always faultless...This...this time I believe he has been blinded with anger, and as a result he's just taking up the challenge with out calculating fully, the risks..."

"Don't do this, Kirishima, don't. Don't make me feel bad for that bastard..."

Akihito turns fully to face Kirishima now, as the man rises and places his coffee in the trash can. There's a tension in the air as Akihito is poised to flee, and Kirishima is poised, to catch him. After a while though, Akihito shakes his head, a pained smile breaking over his lips as he stands there, defeated.

"So, you want me to stay huh? And you guys are gonna convince him to... He'll back out o-of the marriage?"

"I sincerely hope so."

"He won't give me away?"

The man laughs a little, startling Akihito into looking up at the usually stoic man with a suspicious stare. There's something a little weird about seeing Kirishima all smiling and cheerful.

"Takaba, I don't think you would go along with that so easily, even  _if_  the impossibility were ever to arise that Asami-sama  _did_  want to give you away."

"...Well, as long as you're sure, I don't like old fat guys..."

**}xXx{**

Asami is pissed, beyond pissed. He is sat on his sofa where he has been for the past two hours, chain smoking, since he thought 'that little shit' Akihito was kidnapped from his apartment, but no. It turns out he just ran away from home after making one hell of a mess, making the prospect of introducing the boy to the concept of a collar and leash, very, very appealing. The raven haired man smiles appreciatively at the thought. Oh yes - That's what Asami will be shopping for tomorrow.

Right now though, he doesn't even bother to answer the door as the men return, ringing the bell for a few good minutes until finally, Kirishima is forced to dig out his spare key instead. The megane sporting guard is quite miffed, he had just called his employer ten minutes ago assuring him they would be arriving imminently.

Once they actually make their way into the living room, Asami is still sat wearing his robe and smoking away the stress of today, his eyes focus solely on Akihito and promise murder most brutal as he dismisses Kirishima for the night.

Bowing and leaving the apartment, and unfortunately leaving Akihito to face the music, he can't help be a little relieved to be out of that downright menacing atmosphere, he gulps though - lord knows what punishment faces the poor boy tonight...

"You're a little brat, running away like that..."

Asami stubs out his cigarette into the overflowing ashtray beside him with much more force than necessary, looking expectantly up at Akihito again as he reclines a little more on the sofa, crossing his arms and legs.

"We've just settled this Sudou nonsense and there you go, running off? What is it this time, which one of my club managers has you running for the hills, hmm?"

"Not. A fucking. Club manager. You asshole! You're getting married. What, you think I wanna stick around and be your page boy?! You know this is a huge mistake right? - You bastard, you're just gonna pawn me off onto - "

"Oh you heard about the marriage deal?...well You're an idiot if you think I'll marry a woman for love. No, the marriage is merely business, my kawaii Akihito and nothing, needs to change. There's no need for you to leave."

"A business deal, for business your going to bring some woman into your life - your bed?! Oh but you've done that already haven't you? Seriously Asami, for the last time, I'm not your goddamned damn mistress!...I'm, I'm not gonna stand by and watch you play h-happy family with - I c-cant Asami, you cant ask me to...!"

The older man gets up and walks over to Akihito where the boy stands loitering uncomfortably by the coffee table all worked up, teary and trembling. (And the sadist in Asami especially likes to see the boy this way, however generally only during sex.)

"Akihito. All I'm asking you to do is carry on like you have been, like we have been..."

He takes Akihito into a ferocious and heated kiss, sliding his forearms around the boys waist and making Akihito step onto his tip toes. He's just relieved that the kid is OK after seeing the chaos of the apartment and remembering the last time, that little bitch Sudou getting in here and allowing the Katsufumi to take his boy. His. Asami knows from those past experiences he'd rather not loose this brat if he can help it.

Asami slides his arms down, squeezing Akihito's ass and drawing a small moan from those pulsing lips. He lifts Akihito up by the thighs, which makes the photographer gasp and cling to Asami, still worried that he'll be thrown away. But instead he comes to rest on the dining table, getting gently pushed back to rest on this elbows as Asami looks down at his prey, eyebrows raised in silent challenge as he swoops in to seal Akihito's fate.

**}xXx{**

Much later that night as Akihito is asleep, utterly spent. The moon lays long shadows across the floor and bed where two bodies lay, intertwined. The young man shifts restlessly for a moment, settling down again as Asami slips his fingers smoothly through Akihito's hair and pulls the boy's head to rest upon his muscular chest. His heartbeat helps in soothing Akihito back to sleep, but after releasing one last contented sigh, mumbling in a dreamy haze.

"Nnh...'sami..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

A few days later and three months, three fucking months until the wedding and Akihito wants to kill himself or most likely this damn woman who is sat next to Asami in the fancy Italian restaurant in which they are now sat. It's been a couple of days since the initial shock of the discovery, and nothing further had been mentioned until this afternoon when Asami had turned up at Akihito's stake out, accosting the photographer and shoving him into the limo.

Already pissed at the older man for undermining his work, Akihito is beside himself with irritation right now, this utterly shameless woman is throwing herself all over Asami - she knows this is just a business deal...right?

During the start of this forced social event, the first meeting of Miako and Takaba had taken place. And the introductions had been well, almost non existent.

"Akihito this is Miako-san, say hello..."

And that he did, although, he did wonder whether Asami would follow that with a:

'And Miako-san this is my mistress, Akihito. You don't mind do you?'

But now, a good two hours later, he can't help but watch the couple, he clenches his fists tightly under the table as she leans herself into Asami, cuddling his arm so her breasts press onto the mans sculpted bicep, his hand resting on her thigh as she looks up adorably to her new fiancé...

And he gives her a warm smile in return. A warm fucking smile.

Whether its a sincere smile or not is irrelevant because all Akihito knows is that he is sat on this side of the table. Alone. As the mistress he had always suspected he was. watching Asami and his wife to be. Humiliating.

**}xXx{**

However scarring that dinner was, however. When they get home that night Asami is the usual with Akihito, they sit, watch a movie and have a beer, Akihito has some ice cream. They make out and move it to the bedroom. And now, Asami is sat on the bed watching Akihito get undressed in front of him, the boy looks over his shoulder and hesitantly turns to the older man while he removes his jeans.

"So...um, what does she think, what did you say I was, uh-to, to you?"

Fufu "I said you were mine and left no room for inquiry or discussion on the matter. She doesn't need to know."

"Oh."

Akihito scowls a little, so he's not good enough to even warrant the title of mistress, pet or even fuck toy now...

Asami reaches out, grabbing Akihito's waist, pulling the boy to him so he can lay kisses above the waistline of his young lovers boxers. Akihito rests his hands on Asami's broad shoulders.

"It's Business, Akihito. Didn't know you're such a jealous little thing-"

"I-I've told you-I'm not!-"

Asami silences this hissing kitten by pulling it down on top of him, Akihito's hands tighten on Asami's shoulders as the man slips a thigh between Akihito's legs, taking him into a slow, sensuous kiss and grabbing Akihito's ass to rock him against the thigh eliciting one of those sexy ass moans that's music to the crime lords ears.

Fuck, this boy is better and more addictive than any drug Asami has the pleasure of selling.

**}xXx{**

A few days later Akihito is snoozing away on the sofa, exhausted from staking out the docks all night waiting for a god-damned deal that never happened. He's only home now because Asami had called his mobile to scold him, as they had been discussing which groups were off-limits for investigation. Asami fearing another Baishe or Katsufumi situation - but knowing Akihito, Asami had tipped the Luchimacha group off anyway, postponing their meeting until the next night.

Asami should perhaps be mad at Akihito, the meddlesome brat has delayed one of the crime lords new business ventures, one that is separate from Takenouchi and has Asami branching out into new areas of Europe, beyond even the old fox's reach. He should thank the old fool really.

Akihito drops the remote as he shifts on the sofa, spooking himself awake. As he yawns massively he hears the door open and shoots up, thinking it's his lover, he's been missing all day. But, no. He sighs and plops back down in his seat, crossing his legs and flipping through the channels as Asami's guards enter the penthouse with -

"Where would you like the brochures Miako-san? - Uh, Takaba, we weren't expecting you. Good afternoon."

"H-hey..."

Miako doesn't acknowledge Akihito, she does smile though, gesturing to the coffee table in order for Kirishima and Souh to drop the masses of leaflets, booklets and swatches onto it. The woman sits down next to the young man, dismissing the guards to the kitchen to fix her a tea and snack.

"Asami-san said he'd be back for seven so we are meeting here to finalise designs for seating and the invites. maybe you could help?"

She starts to excitedly wave parchment samples under his nose and he takes them, flipping through and his mind wonders over the amount of seemingly trivial things women worry about to plan their wedding day. Does she want a traditional Japanese wedding? A western one? Asami would look impossibly handsome in either a kimono and tux, having seen him in both before Akihito recalls those memories fondly. His very own fireworks display...

Akihito sniffs, excusing himself to the bedroom where he settles on Asami's side of the bed, head buried in his lovers pillow, missing him. He eventually falls asleep.

**}xXx{**

That afternoon Asami is having a different experience from Akihito, although it's an equally grievous one. He's currently in a meeting with Takenouchi in his Sion office, both men are smoking and drinking - bonding. The plans for the development of their businesses are now in full swing and Takenouchi's free way of speaking has given Asami much insight into just what the hell went wrong, how could this asshole worm his way into his territory and misdirect his shipments? Well -

the chain of Takenouchi's sabotage started in Asami's very own arms factory months ago, a government owned building he does business with in Colombia, being on very good terms with the president, golf buddies. Asami knows around the time this trouble started brewing in the factory, the crime lord was too preoccupied elsewhere, solving the embezzling mystery occurring closer to home. Fucking Sodou, Asami is glad that little bitch is rotting away in a cell somewhere.

Takenouchi had planted high level moles in the Colombian factory, leading them to obtain the locations of Asami's other factories, warehouses and business associates all over the world. Asami is quite impressed though, this means that the moles possessed a great skill at espionage work so it's unfortunate, because, if the men weren't already slain by Asami's own hand, he would have hired them himself by now.

Any who, minor regrets aside, those talented brains for hire are in fact responsible set off the series of mishaps and misinformation that lead to all the problems Asami has been facing over the past few weeks. He is slowly building new rapport with clients now though, making a show of weeding those out in his employ that hold anything less than absolute loyalty for him.  _The_. Asami Ryuichi.

Having 'cleaned house' of all Takenouchi had placed in his organisation, the men should be operating on an even playing field now, as it were. But Asami being Asami, has his own information networks and now utilising them, has uncovered many other little plots Takenouchi currently has in the making. Asami sees this as a welcome challenge, a game of Shogi where patience is key, each player trying to plan and predict each future move. Just a few more months and he will be back on top, where he belongs.

"Asami m'boy, my daughter tells me you haven't taken the next step yet. She's a modern woman y'know, y'need to leash her - have her live with you already...And all of us will be kept nice and happy. "

The red, bloated man chuckles and leans onto the arm of his chair that sits opposite Asami's desk, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he gulps some of the fine whiskey in his glass.

"Hn, remind me why I should bother to keep the woman happy when this deal has nothing to do with her? She's marrying me due to yo-"

"Asami!" Takenouchi hisses menacingly, leaning forward on his seat. The spittle flying everywhere would look amusing if it weren't for the cold fury burning in the old mans eyes.

"Don't forget our deal Asami! The girl wants  _you_  and as  _I'm_  the one who holds your balls in a vice, you better listen to me. You think I ain't got triggers placed? Back up plans huh?! Well I have and they're ones that'll bring you to your knees, boy. Test me and find out..."

It's Asami's eyes that burn with fury now, his exterior though of course just portrays someone of dead cool and calm psyche, as ever. He slowly sips his own drink, mind recalling what person actually holds his balls in a vice, a twenty something brat. Smirking briefly, it flickers as his mind ticks once again looking for a way out, any loopholes, opportunities...

_'Why is it I don't just shoot this old fool again?'_

_'...Ah yes. Politics...War.'_

**}xXx{**

Hours later, as dusk settles over Tokyo. Akihito wakes slowly to hear distant noises of front door shutting and voices. Reluctantly he gets up, guessing Asami must be home so he plasters the fake smile he's been using so much lately on his face, feigning cheerfulness as he moves into the next room, welcoming home his and Miako's lover.

"Asami, okaeri..."

Asami glances at Akihito from where he is stood by the doorway. The boy is sleepily rubbing his eyes, vest top riding up on his right hip and if they were alone now, Asami knows Akihito wouldn't make it another step before the older man would drag him right back into the bedroom. To tire the photographer out even more.

Akihito, awakened a bit now, notices Kirishima and Souh stood by the door, waiting to get dismissed and that Asami and Miako appear to be in a deep discussion. It's clear though, that whatever is happening Akihito knows that Asami doesn't look happy, he looks tired and troubled - not that the bitch would notice...That his tie is hanging more loosely than usual or that his hair is falling over his face a little, but he just looks all the better for it, Akihito thinks...

"Fine!" Miako says, crossing her arms and looking back at Akihito, making his eyes widen. "So I'll ask  _him_  instead and he'll give me the answer I  _like_!"

She marches up to Akihito then, who subconsciously backs away a step, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Takaba-san, you're sure to understand. I'm going to be married to Asami-san soon so its only right I move in and take up my rightful position in the master bedroom..." Her eyebrows raise in a 'I dare you to tell me no.' Kind of way. "I'm  _sure_ , it wont be a problem.  _Right?_  Takaba-san?"

Akihito smiles for a second and is really about to tell her to 'just fuck the fuck off!' And he even looks at Asami for reassurance, to share in the joke. Willing him to be a man, his man, and tell this woman where to go.

_'This is business - right Asami?'_

_'This is some joke...right - Asami?!'_

But the man just stands there, silent and stony faced. Not saying a thing. Not a god damned thing.

So Akihito nods, smile faltering completely from feeling so many pairs of eyes on him in this moment, _the_  moment when he realises just what a fool he's been to ever trust  _any_  of them. Asami, Kirishima. He's in so much pain right now he can't stand it, and he's so embarrassed he could die.

So, at least seeking some escape from the room he's in and from those deceiving bastards judging eyes, he disappears into the kitchen to cook Asami and Miako dinner, Akihito's lost his apatite completely.

**}xXx{**

He cries that night, and Asami, fresh from a shower comes into Akihito's room to say goodnight and Akihito cant believe this, he's so ashamed to be putting up with this when he had already made it out once. He tenses up as Asami leans over him, laying a lingering kiss at the hairline along the back of his neck while the young man feigns sleep, even as tears soak into his Egyptian cotton pillow case.

Asami's lips Hover in the boy's hairline for a second, close to his ear, and he makes a noise like he's going to say something but before Akihito can respond, his lover has gotten up from the bed, leaving silently.

Akihito cries harder than he feels he ever has before in his life, unable to stop the cacophony of sorrow, anger and humiliation eating away at him. He holds the pillow tightly to his face and sobs silently into it, really not caring if he smothers himself in the process.

Does Asami even care that he just heard the woman calling out his name as they made love, that he can smell a phantom scent of perfume still clinging to his skin, even after a shower?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

"Asami-sama, Souh's arrived would you like to see him now?"

"Send him in."

Souh enters Asami's office somewhat gingerly, as both of the guards spend a lot of their time on edge these days having been shouted at by their boss so damn much. The large blond guard bows to his boss and awaits his orders, praying it isn't clean up duty after all if the crime lord has discovered Souh and Kirishima's plans, as they've been going behind Asami's back.

Asami rests the cigarette he's been smoking between his lips and whips two credit cards from his wallet, chucking them on the desk top and gesturing for Souh to pick them up.

"Souh, collect Akihito's suit and deliver it to the penthouse for later, use the black card to take Miako shopping, buy something 'nice' for tonight."

Kirishima stands at Asami's side during this exchange and when Souh leaves, he places down his stack of files and stands before the man's desk, settling into a deep bow.

"Forgive me for my insolence Asami-sama but I must raise my concerns with you about this situation, please hear me out."

Asami quirks an eyebrow. ' _Going against orders eh?'_  He throws down his pen onto the documents he was signing with his fountain pen, causing the ink to blot the paper with unsightly spots. The crime lord sighs, crossing his legs as he bids his best employee to continue.

"very well."

"Asami-sama, please reconsider the suggestion the we approach Baishe and utilise their -"

"If that is all this lecture consists of, I suggest you give up Now Kirishima. As I've said, why muddy the waters further by bringing that brat Feilong into this? It'll cause an international shit storm. No, this is the most viable option. A few months of discomfort until I get those damned contracts and It will be over, I'll ruin Takenouchi the 'legal' way...A divorce is easy enough to manage."

"I'm sorry Asami-sama, that's all well and good but before you can make your move, surely Takenouchi will have gained the upper hand. We need to act no -"

***SLAM***

Asami strikes the desk with his hand and leans forward ever so sightly, Eyes ablaze and the man exuding all the danger and power that Kirishima knows his boss keeps finely leashed under that cool facade - most of the time.

"Kirishima." The man growls. "You have seldom received anything but thanks from me. Now though...I'm close to shooting you for your insubordination."

He pulls the cigarette from his mouth, stubbing it out in the ashtray not even looking at the man opposite him.

"Get out."

"...Hai. Asami-sama."

**}xXx{**

Akihito congratulates himself today, he's survived the last few weeks by throwing himself completely into work and only going home when he's needed a shower or is too exhausted to go back out, so he hasn't seen The ASS or his fiancé almost at all. Akihito bumps into the man most mornings though and tries his best to avoid his lovers advances, giving into a kiss at most before grabbing his stuff and running out the door.

But there's a bright side, because of all the extra jobs he's taken Akihito is more popular than ever with his editor and he has more money to spare - in fact, he's just arriving home from getting his hair done today. Having the new blond highlights in his hair has certainly helped his state of mind and he feels a little more like himself, a new haircut cleanses you, makes you feel whole again. For a moment anyway.

The elevator dings, signaling his arrival so he digs the key from his pocket as the doors open, revealing a sight before him he'd quite frankly rather not see, one of the people he's been avoiding like the plague. Kirishima is standing in the hall, quite clearly awaiting Akihito's return so of course the photographer does the mature thing. He turns up his nose to that piece of shit liar, ignoring his greeting as the key goes in the lock and Akihito goes to slam the door in Kirishima's face after he's made it into the penthouse.

"Takaba, I've got a key anyway so you may as well let me in."

Akihito blows a raspberry at the man but lets up on holding the door in order to remove his shoes and get to the kitchen. Food then shower then bed. There's no sense in doing anything else nowadays.

"Asami-sama is expecting you at club Sion, on the sofa you'll find a new suit for you. Please get changed."

Kirishima watches Akihito unzip the suit bag and peek inside at his suit, his expression drops a little and it jogs Kirishima's memory. He and Asami were discussing Akihito's withdrawn behavior just before he was ordered to come and meet the boy.

"So, you've been rather busy lately Takaba, Asami-sama is quite concerned you aren't taking care of yourself."

"Bullshit."

"...Pardon?"

The boy's bitterness and blunt language startles Kirishima, so concerned, he walks after the photographer who ignores him and roughly scoops up the suit, walking away into his room in order to get changed. In peace.

Akihito hastily unpacks the new clothes, not bothering to shower but instead getting undressed and shove the suit on so he can get this night over with quickly. As he dresses, Kirishima feels more and more guilty, Akihito looks pale and much too skinny. The man wants to try to offer some reassurance, if he can.

"You know, we've been trying...Souh and myself. I've actually made a few calls and reached out to people I probably shouldn't have and we are getting things in place. Try, to be patient Takaba...Asami-sama he - may well terminate me for what I'm doing but -

I think it'll be worth it, if it stops him from making an irreversible error."

Akihito looks back at the man as he buttons up the new shirt - he doesn't want to ask what implications the word terminate holds and he's just exhausted from this whole thing, can he get away again? Has Asami broken him for good? Akihito has always adapted quickly to new things but this, it's like he isn't even living anymore. He's been avoiding friends, family...What can he say to them? How can he pretend everything's OK?

The men stand in silence for some time, lost in their own grim thoughts until rustling is heard from down the corridor and a soft giggling, prompting Akihito to ask Kirishima, whispering softly as not to be over heard.

"Can you shut my door? Please."

Kirishima does, after hesitating on the decision whether to shut himself in or outside of the room, he opts for outside, giving Akihito some privacy and allowing him the opportunity to check in with Souh, on how the 'shopping trip' went. The guard and Miako are both in the larger bedroom, the poor man having to pile the hat and shoe boxes and bags on the bed so she can go through and un-pack them all properly. Megane catches the behemoth's attention from the doorway and they move into the corridor together.

"I'm taking Takaba now, it seems he and Miako shouldn't have contact though I suppose you'll be a while anyway..."

"Kill me."

Kirishima smirks and pats his colleague on the back, feeling his pain - though not completely because there's no way Akihito would ever enlist Kirishima's help to fix his hair and make up, then scold him afterward for not doing a good job.

**}xXx{**

Club Sion, the hottest and of course the most exclusive club in all Tokyo, if not Japan and tonight Asami is hosting an international 'mingling' night in honour of the Japanese embassy - That's his story anyway. But whats he's really hoping is to under cut this asshole Takenouchi and strike up new business acquaintances for when he obtains his territories back in a few months and he needs to persuade the clients to boycott Takenouchi.

Even though the old man is here and as his daughter has just arrived, prompting the treacherous crime lord to pick up a knife, striking against the fine crystal champagne flute and making demands of

"hush. Hush you fools!"

Takenouchi makes a blathering speech and officially presents his daughter to Asami in front of everyone. Those golden eyes as a result screaming ' _I want to kill you all._ ' The old man meanders along with his monologue on the ambitious future he has planned while Akihito leaves the room unnoticed, slipping out onto the balcony. He leans against the wall, enjoying the cool brick against his back that's making him shiver. Making him feel something. His eyes are closed as he wills time to go faster for the night, and the next few days. seventeen days.

Across from him, having turned around from the railing when he had realised just who the new comer was. Feilong silently dismisses Yoh back inside with a nod and advances on the young man.

He gently puts a hand on Akihito's cheek, softly rubbing the warm flesh exposed to the cold night air and the boy leans into it for a second, sighing in his belief that it's Asami's hand. His eyes open, barely. Prepared to welcome his lover into a kiss but upon seeing a shorter, more slender figure his body jolts violently. Utterly shocked and surprised.

"Fe-Feilong?! What-"

He looks at the man wide eyed...heart beating a mile a minute due to this being the last person on earth he ever expected to see again, especially at one of Asami's parties.

"Akihito, how are you? I would like to say you look well, but - when I saw the little spectacle in there, I can imagine..."

Akihito explodes into tears and wild sobs. causing Feilong's eyes to soften and he resumes the stroking of the boy's now slightly soggy cheek.

"I can't believe this Feilong, I can't. That bastard! H-he - getti - married- won't le - won't let - leave him and I c-can't even...I can't!-I have t-to sleep in the spare room!"

He hyperventilates, sobbing brokenly like a kid and Feilong is upset for the young man. He leans in and kisses Akihito softly, lips just touching. offering warmth and comfort and quite frankly Akihito is starved for attention. So he returns the kiss passionately. He's still crying as he slips his tongue into Feilong's mouth but the there's a sweet kind of sorrow in how he can taste his tears, mixing with their saliva as he kisses another man other than Asami.

' _Fuck Asami.'_

He puts his arms around the Chinese man's shoulders as they deepen the kiss, making Akihito moan as Feilong's tongue and hands caress Akihito's mouth and body, encouraging the young man to grind his hips against -

They are wrenched violently apart by a pair of strong arms that shoot out of nowhere and Akihito crashes into the brick wall with a yelp as he hits his head, dazing him and causing a deep gash that oozes blood immediately. He slides down the wall and just sits on the floor, too tired to fight back, walk out or do anything else. What's the point when he'll just be brought right back?

Meanwhile Feilong being trained in martial arts, just stumbles a couple of steps and now stands staring down his Japanese rival, looking amused on the surface but underneath he is ready to sock Asami for being such an asshole. Sure they are mafia bosses, they kill people and rob them of life savings on a daily basis. But this is Akihito. Asami is completely dragging Akihito into hell and he's not even ashamed about that fact.

"Don't you. ever. touch him again. I'll kill -"

"Yeah, yeah you'll kill me, I've heard that before..."

Asami glares at Feilong as he stoops, yanking Akihito up by his upper arms and shaking him furiously, hissing at the boy.

"What are you playing at Akihito?"

The boy doesn't say anything, He just looks away from Asami, blinking away the concussion.

_'Why is he so goddamn listless?_ '

"...You've had too much to drink, your leaving."

He spins Akihito around still clamping his shoulders and sees the unsightly gash on his head, dripping steadily onto his neck and shirt collar. Funnily enough though Akihito has had nothing to drink this evening, though he thinks now that might be a good idea.

"Kirishima, take him to the clinic and sort his head out, then take him straight home."

As Akihito and Kirishima step back together into the club Asami turns on Feilong again and Yoh makes his way back over to stand by the Baishe leader. Just in case.

"I had wondered why you followed Akihito out here, you're still after him?"

"So what if I am, your getting married so why is it any of your business? If you don't want him, give him to me. I miss the crappy tea he makes."

"No chance in hell Feilong, he's mi-"

Noise from the grand hall floods the balcony as the door opens once again. Asami stops berating Feilong in order to see who's come outside. It's just Miako poking her head around the door...

"Asami-san?...oh...I want to introduce you to my friends now so can you come inside?"

"Of course darling I'll be right there."

When the door shuts, Feilong full out chuckles at Asami, and the older man turns back to the Chinese gang leader, seeing red.

"Darling? God Asami you sound like an old fart, what, you want to dump Akihito for some vanilla marriage? Don't make me laugh. What deal did Takenouchi cut you? I hope its worth it, you know though the rumours going around at the moment about you. No?..."

Asami wonders just when the hell a memo went around prompting everyone to start calling him an old fart...

"I do know. And he's mine, I'm keeping him."

Feilongs eye's sharpen and he crosses his arms, placing his weight in a more relaxed pose as he tries to pummel some sense into his long time crush.

"Asami, I'm going to say this, so listen well...You don't come across someone like him often as I'm sure you know, he is fiercely loyal to you, enamoured by you. Why enter into a bogus life long commitment? Why risk losing the one person who can stand you...

Oh I'm sorry. Stand  _by_  you?"

Asami's eyes burn as they regard Feilong, how is this loner qualified to give him love advice exactly? He turns his back on the Baise leader and walks back into the party in a swift motion, wondering how the fuck he even got an invite. The door slams shut behind him and outside Yoh looks to Feilong. Concerned.

"Don't mind it Yoh, if he doesn't realise what a massive mistake this is, he doesn't deserve to be on top...I'll keep checking in with Kirishima."

**}xXx{**

Asami moves to stand beside Souh, who is guarding this employers 'wife to be.' Sensing the tension rolling off the crime lord in waves, he withdraws a cigarette and lighter for Asami. Though he really needs one himself.

"Have I missed anything of importance?"

"Uh, n-no Asami-sama..."

"Hesitation?"

"She has been discussing children Asami-sama, having children with-uh...you."

They both shudder a little then, taking a moment to think about how far removed that domestic world seems to be from their own, Asami can't say that he's ever wanted children but as he thinks about it now it doesn't seem so bad...

Akihito's face would undoubtedly light up as he holds the little one for the first time.

_'That fascinating smile, those eyes so full of life I haven't seen in so long...'_

Asami would need a bigger place, he's sick of trying to sleep in Akihito's poor excuse for a bed, his feet dangle over the end.

_'We haven't shared a bed for weeks, had sex in weeks. I can't recall how that exquisite skin feels under my fingertips...'_

They'll need a nursery. One with a large plush chair, he knows Akihito would love to sit and read to thei - the child.

_'I feel like we haven't spoken, not really. I haven't seen him properly for...for how long now?'_

Miako spots Asami standing to the side an lost in thought, so she waves the man over enthusiastically from where she is stood in the centre of the room with her father and a lot of giggling ladies...ugh.

"Asamiii-saaan!" She wails, skipping up to him to hold his arm and lead him back to the circle of money hungry women.

"I was telling the girls about the venue ideas and you know what, we think we should hold it in the Arlington hotel, and have a western style wedding!...And I can wear a big dress and you can wear a tux."

Asami nods once, agreeing. He really doesn't care about where he should hold this sham marriage, he's quite alarmed thought that the man would use his own flesh and blood this way. Well, needs must in the business world. The man in question gives Asami a gleeful, knowing smile as Miako and her friends squeal about a white wedding...

**}xXx{**

As the party winds down, Asami asks Souh to escort the woman home to her own house tonight, Asami wants to confront Takaba about what the hell he was playing at this evening - and he doesn't know how loud they may get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

Arriving back into the penthouse a few hours later, Kirishima walks in behind a very forlorn Akihito and directs him to sit on the sofa while he goes to make some miso soup to 'warm' him up a bit. It turns out that Akihito does have mild concussion along with a rather large bump on his head and a jagged cut that he had to receive two stitches for.

A few minutes later when he comes back the room is empty, panicking a little that Akihito could leave again he opens the front door first, checking the guard is still there. He is. Breathing out a deep sigh of relief, he closes the door again and checks the rest of the apartment. Eventually he enters the master bedroom, and being aware of Takaba occupying the smaller room now approaches cautiously, wondering what the boy is doing in here.

Akihito is stood at the open dresser, staring down into a drawer.

"Takaba?"

Kirishima walks around the young man after receiving no answer and sees that there are silent tears running down the boys face, his eyes wide.

"I found a bunch of my stuff on my bed, I-in the spare ro-om, so I came to-to check...I've even been kicked out of my drawer - H-her stuff is in - "

He covers his face and Kirishima can't help but have sympathy on this kid, he's the one who told him to hang around for his bosses sake and Akihito's the one who could do with the support.

"I can't do this shit anymore! I don't believe anything you guys say, Asami isn't gonna...he won't talk to me, he only t-tells me only a fe-ew more days but...What. What happens then?!"

Kirishima can't say anything. Instead he pats Takaba's head (really not used to comforting people, usually he and his employer are the ones causing the grief.)

Well Asami-sama is the same then...

As they stand there in silence, Akihito eventually calms through receiving the reassuring touch from Kirishima and the man wants to promise this kid everything will work out. What can he promise though when his employer refuses to even confide in him or Souh. Kirishima hears movement behind him and he turns to see Miako staring at them from the doorway.

_'What is she?...'_

"Miako-san what are you doing here? Asami-sama's instructions were for you to go home."

"Hmm? I forgot my birth control so I came to get it, Souh said it'll be OK."

"Did he really..."

The sarcasm in his voice is unmistakable as he and Takaba move towards the door to leave the room. The photographer wants to just get away and disappear off into his own bedroom. Just sick of every one of them.

Miako grabs Akihito's arm tightly, acrylic nails digging into his flesh through the fine fabric of his shirt.

"Takaba san, I don't want to see you in here again, is that clear? I don't want to have to tell Asami-san you're causing trouble for me."

Kirishima scowls underneath his glasses, he's suspicious of this change in the meek personality of miako when Asami-sama isn't around. Although if Asami-sama is anything, he's an excellent judge of character.

Takaba yanks his arm back from Miako and walks on silently, ignoring the reddening scratch marks left behind on his skin. He reaches his room and crawls straight into bed to try and sleep, he's not been sleeping properly since she moved in, and he, moved out. Even Asami's once welcome presence now causes an unbearable tension in Akihito's body and he lays awake all night just wanting to slap the shit out of his good for nothing lover - when he graces Akihito with a visit, that is.

Kirishima is next to leave the room, having an idea of what happened on the way over...he sees Souh looking guilty, waiting by the doorway and gives the large but soft hearted man a sympathetic glance.

"Care to explain? Asami-sama may he home any minute and I wouldn't want to face his wrath unprepared."

"Yes Kirishima...She had said to me that if she can't take her birth control today she won't bother taking it at all, and - what if she gets pregnant before they are married and it'll be all my fault...something along those lines..."

"I see, well that's something none of us want Souh...if that's all at least she won't be long and you can leave, Asami-sama hopefully will be none the wiser."

Miako swans back into the sitting room at that moment so Kirishima wastes no time in shooing them both out the door. As he goes to shut it, awaiting his bosses return, Miako shouts back at him from down the hall.

"keep him out of that room Kirishima!"

**}xXx{**

Just As Kirishima is checking on Akihito for the umpteenth time that night, to see if the kid's keeping himself out of trouble. Asami clicks open the front door, tie already undone and the man runs a hand through his hair. Thinking absentmindedly about the holiday he wants to take when this shit's over. Kirishima bows to his boss, bracing himself for another fall out.

"Asami-sama, I wonder if I could speak to you..."

All he receives in return are a pair of cold eyes glancing at him as Asami strides past the man to his lounge, where he discards the tie and heads to the bar to fix himself a drink, relieved he's got a gun on him just in case his mood takes a turn for the worse - depending on what his employee says this time...

"I believe this situation is bearing quite a strain on Takaba and I think, it's the reason he's acting out."

"I see...he came crying to you?"

"actually, in a way. Yes. He had a drawer set aside for him in your clothes dresser? He is upset because Miako has replaced his things with h-"

"Yes, I said she could."

Receiving a shocked look from kirishima he sighs, continuing to give a reason, not that he should have to - y'know being the boss and all.

"Its a drawer, I couldn't care less who uses it and he shouldn't either."

"Asami-sama, I'm sorry I don't think you understand What the implications are...yes it's a drawer, but it's his uh, drawer."

Asami draws back a little, resting the decanter of whiskey back down on the bar top. He hadn't really thought about it like that.

' _Ha, So he's feeling threatened, the little tom-cats territory's getting taken over.'_

Yes getting that drawer had been a major step for Akihito, for him at least it signified he was something more than a freeloader, a lodger.

Most mornings, Akihito would bitch and moan adorably when he would wake to find his clothes torn, discarded at the foot of Asami's huge bed. Asami really does enjoy ripping them off of the boy, a little too much.

Well Akihito would be forced to walk around naked, unashamedly, his hips moving invitingly as he limps to the bathroom - and naturally, Asami would just have to have him again right then and there. How could he resist that view first thing in the morning?

Sick of being pounced on and thus being continually late for work, Akihito had ended up just scooping arms full of beautifully folded Calvin Klein's (which until then had lived in the second drawer down in Asami's dresser) and chucking them unceremoniously onto the floor one morning while the man was out, in order to replace them with his own boxers, jeans and t-shirts.

The oh so sweet icing on the cake that was his victory, was getting to watch the great Asami-sama mumble something about 'messy brats should be spanked until they can't walk' as he was forced to pick up each piece of his own underwear, that Akihito had dotted haphazardly around the apartment that night, for a giggle.

The Asami now chuckles, completing the pouring of his much needed drink and he places the topper back in the decanter and leans against the bar to take a long sip.

"I'll have to talk to him, the kid's got it in his head that Miako and me are a couple - I suppose, he's not from our world and associates sex with love...Naive boy..."

He leaves out the fact that he is extremely grateful for that, after all Akihito has been forced into by himslef, Feilong and the Katsufumi - the boy still manages to hold on to his earnest, optimistic nature. Well, normally. Maybe that's come to an end.

"Speaking of that..." He fishes out his cigarettes to light it, taking a deep inhale and bracing himself for a confrontation with a hissing, clawing Akihito. "I need to get to the bottom of just what he was trying to pull tonight."

"Asami-sama, I'm sure he was only acting out in retaliation to the current, erm...situation."

"..."

"And, I know you are wary of Feilong's motives - but I believe we can still utilise his forces and use that to sway the Diet in out favour. Please think about it. He doesn't need to have access to Takaba for us to work with him, but I believe it will help current matters."

"...Very well."

Kirishima visibly relaxes, shoulders dropping infinitesimally and it may just be Asami's imagination but there seems to be a small smile playing along this secretary's lips. He bows gratefully to his boss and leaves the penthouse, shutting the door as Asami stares after him.

It's only when the door closes that the golden eyed man's face drops, from one of unconcerned normalcy - to dark, troubled.

Asami downs his drink, slamming it down onto the bar top, frustrated. Normally his mens council is invaluable but If it were as simple as asking Baishe's assistance and gunning down Takenouchi he would have done it weeks ago. But due to the two being the main powers in Japans underworld now (Takenouchi's victory over a few of Asami's territories has moved him substantially up the ranks.) Asami can't just erase the other without severe repercussions - and same goes for Takenouchi, if he were to make a direct move on Asami it would be fair game for to take him out as the diet disapproves of Assassination unless sanctioned by them.

The territory would still be Takenouchi's, Asami would gain nothing unless he takes out all of the old mans organisation and present to the Diet that he. Asami. Is the one to entrust the future underworld of Japan to. He needs to settle this swiftly, discreetly and getting the marriage certificate, drawn up contracts from the old geezer that outline just the state of Asami's estranged businesses...

From there he needs to approach Takeouchi's staff, plant moles, bribe and sabotage, he needs to usurp and bankrupt Takenouchi, approach the Diet, systematically ruin the woman and deliver her to her father. Broken. - slaughter the old man.

And finally take back his rightful position at the top.

Lost in thought he blindly walks into his bedroom, and he finds it empty. Immediately recalling the current state of affairs the man shakes his head, walking instead to Akihito's bedroom, and he wonders just when it became the norm so quickly in those few months when Takaba moved in that he began to sleep in Asami's bed as apposed to his own. And even now with Miako, a temporary interloper she fades into the background. Of course.

**}xXx{**

Asami enters the spare bedroom having removed his jacket, cuff links and shirt already. Takaba is asleep, a faintly pained expression on his face despite the painkillers and Asami's own face softens somewhat as he sits on the edge of the bed, looking at Akihito for a while before he deems it necessary to wake the boy up to get his answers.

He runs his hand through the boys hair and he calls his name, Akihito doesn't wake up though, thanks to the drugs he's taken. He grumbles and shifts over to Asami, sensing a source of warmth nearby, the young man hugs his waist and his face nuzzles into his lovers lap.

"...sami..."

He settles down again and Asami is surprised, the boy called out unconsciously. Asami.

Not Feilong, not anyone else. Him.

"You're mine Akihito. Don't ever forget that."

He whispers to Akihito as his right hand strokes the boys hair and bandage, feeling some remorse in being so rough with him again. The hand then slips into the short sleeve of the arm hugging his hips and he sits there for some time, stroking the warm, smooth skin of the boys upper arm. There are red marks lining the pale flesh and he looks down in the dim light cast from the hallway. Frowning.

_'Scratch marks?...'_

Having thought about the situation as it stands now, Asami knows he should have arranged for Akihito to be moved somewhere else for a few months. The fragile and yet volatile situation with Takenouchi though makes Asami reluctant to let the boy out of his sight. The tails on him have increased though and Asami keeps a guard outside the door at night. Just in case. There's no telling at the moment what other tactics the crafty old man has lined up to make Asami comply should he fall out of line.

But if what is  _his_  is threatened. Asami would gladly take on the world, war be damned.

**}xXx{**

When Akihito wakes that morning, he is hot, too hot and it feels great. It feels like he's sleeping with - "Asami...!" He gasps when he opens his eyes to see the older mans face inches from his own on his pillow, now he gains clarity he blushes in realisation of how needy he must seem, clinging onto Asami like he is. He sits up and goes to get out of the bed, only to be pulled straight back down again.

"Brat. Come here."

"A-Asami...why are you-?"

"That's what I should ask you. Why are you being so stubborn about this? I told you already that nothing has to change. It's just until the ceremony. sixteen days."

"You're right, sorry. I'm gonna go showe -"

Why is Asami doing this, Akihito is already trying to make everything seem fine, if he talks about it Akihito feels like he might lose all of the defenses he's spent the last two and a half months building up! Asami catches him again and pulls him down into a rough embrace.

"No your not, your staying here so I can make you understand where you belong."

Asami cages Akihito under him, not happy that the boys lip is quivering and he looks like he's trying to set the bedroom wall alight with his eyes. Asami supposes for a decent kid like this, how can he understand the concept of a business marriage - he knows it must look to Akihito like he's smitten with this woman.

"Akihito. Look at me."

He does, the scornful gaze not changing though as he observes his lover.

"You should understand this, it's a business move to ensure I can recoup losses without starting a shit storm"... _'which you would undoubtedly get caught up in. At it's epicentre.'_...Just a few more weeks and you can forget this ever happened."

_'That's just the thing though.'_ Akihito thinks, as his features soften and his resolve hardens a little bit more. ' _Aren't I always doing that? - 'forgetting' that these things happen, again and again?'_

"Wasn't it days?"

"Hn?"

"You said I only had to hang on until the ceremony in sixteen days right? I-it's not though. Is it? It's longer..."

"Well, yes. She'll stay with us a while longer while I work with her father on some business, I'll stop sharing a room with her though."

"...Oh."

_'You'll still be married though...'_

"The next thing I know we'll be decorating a nursery and I'll be reading bedtime stories..."

Akihito forces a smile. He's only too aware of all the things a woman can give Asami. Things Akihito can only fantasise about when he's drunk and feeling sentimantal.

"I'm only fucking her to keep up the illusion of a relationship. It's barely once a week...Anyway aren't we both being rather lax in who else we choose as bed partners? What's this about you and Feilong. Do I need to shoot his dick off?"

"Is that what  _we're_  doing?" - _'Keeping up the illusion...?'_ Akihito mumbles, not daring to air his feelings, he couldn't bare for Asami to confirm his worst fear.

"Hmm?"

"...No, nothing. It's not his fault anyway..." Akihito looks at Asami now, slowly, as he thinks about just what the hell he's going to say. He figures - the truth. "...I'm the one that kissed him."

Asami's eyes darken on reading correctly the nonchalance and challenge slowly lighting up Akihito's eyes with that enchanting inner fire.

"Oh? And why's that?"

Akihito smiles and starts to laugh, chest bobbing up and down as Asami hovers above him, awaiting his answers.

"Why? Ha - It's fine, isn't it Asami..."

This is certainly not the answer Asami was expecting, this isn't even the reaction he was expecting - he makes a mental note to ask Kirishima just what kind of painkillers the doctor gave the boy last night. He's pulled back into the conversation by a chuckling Akihito.

"...It's not as if I had sex with him so why does it even matter? 'Cus you know  _we'll_  just keep on 'like we have been' anyway..."

Asami's brows raise as his quote comes back at him, this kid is being a sarcastic little shit.

"...Although? Hmm, maybe I'll invite him here into my room and you can listen to us as he takes me, or join in? - You remember the Onsen right?"

"Akihito."

Asami leans ever so slightly closer to his lover, grasping his face and radiating danger, causing a shiver to pass through the young man beneath him. The warm breaths hitting his face hitch slightly as Akihito stops smirking, noticing how the temperature in the room seems to have dropped twenty degrees all of a sudden.

"I will not share you with anyone."

He whimpers as Asami strikes, devouring his lips savagely and causing his head to sear with pain, once again being forcefully pushed down by this man.

**}xXx{**

Asami is tough on Akihito that morning, taking him from behind and Akihito thinks back to the last time Asami had treated him this way, when he was accused of getting evidence on Asami to give to the police and press. Akihito remembers the hand over his face, restricting his airways, the sheer terror of being unable to draw breath, the feeling that his head would give in from the pressure applied to his skull.

All the wrongs Asami has dealt him, the boy realises, he had put into the back of his mind because Asami had come for him time and time again - the good times with Asami drown out everything else, even his own principles.

_'But what about next time? - What will happen to us next time?...How much more can I take before it kills me?'_

"Nh I've missed this, I've missed your body."

Akihito's face is pointed away from Asami as the older man pounds into him, it's buried an his pillow as he moans through the pleasure and pain, and as his heart shatters into pieces.

_'I've missed your body...'_

And its on this day. Sixteen days until the wedding, that Akihito begins his preparations to leave Asami.

For good...

***Ooh! Akihito found some balls. Operation kick Asami's beautiful butt has begun :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.

**}xXx{**

That afternoon at the office, Asami has just finished his meetings for the day, business nowadays a bit slower and he finds he has more spare time on his hands - which really has been useful, allowing him to indulge in planning expansions for his clubs, so not all bad. However, he has just clicked open the first of many emails and its from one of the U.S suppliers he had been in negotiation with over the past few weeks. For a route through Hawaii and into Miami and it is just the thing he needs to secure a hold on the arms and drug markets again.

\- And it's just been rejected.

He stares at the screen, frankly disbelieving that the sentence actually reads:

_"...due to the unstable state of your current business affairs, we will not be doing business with you at this time. We apologize..."_

Asami finds that being impossibly good looking, as cunning as a fox and an infamous seducer of men and women alike, he is not used to rejection. And he finds - he doesn't like this feeling much. At all.

Kirihima approches from the door, bringing in reports from the new business ventures with Takenouchi and upon opening the files Asami's eyebrows raise and he flips the cover shut again immediately, flopping the file onto the desk to light another cigarette, umpeenth one of the day but undoubtedly not the last.

"So, he's propsed a thirty seven - sixty three cut? I'm guessing I'm the thirty seven? Rediculous, he's supposed to be buttering me up."

"Indeed Asami sama, I'm afraid my negotiations with his accountant fell through...Do you, still think this is the uh, best method Asami sama?"

There's a few polite knocks at the door and Miako enters, stopping short the mens conversation.

"Asami-san!"

She enters the office and marches over to Asami, giving him a peck hello and ignoring Kirishima as usual.

"Asami-san, you said I could use the card today. There are bits I need to buy for the wedding..." She lowers her voice "...and honeymoon..."

Asami takes his wallet from his pocket, drawing out the black American express.

"Oh thank you honey!"

She gives him a smooch before leaving the room and a very disapproving Kirishima to push up his glasses.

"What's wrong with you now, should I set you up also, see if Miako has any single friends?"

"I thank you but no, Asami-sama, definately not. I'm just...I can't help but recall that Takaba has never asked you to buy frivolous things."

"That's pocket money Kirishima, you can't think I would give her my account cards? That is one I have had set up for this purpose...And trust me, I really want to shoot the both of them. I'm starting to think that fall out will be worth it..."

**}xXx{**

Across town also that afternoon Akihito sits in his editors waiting room, high on painkillers as usual and rifling through the stack of newspapers he had brought this morning so he can highlight any jobs and flats that will take him out of Tokyo for the for see-able future. Next stop, he's going to get some fake ID's made!

The only problem with that though is discretion. Asami has contacts everywhere and Akihito isn't exactly on good terms with the local criminals! But fortunately (or unfortunately depending on how you see it) he can think of one place to go where even that bastard doesn't have eyes and ears...

Akihito turns up at Sakazaki's club an hour later, with considerably more cash on him than last time, his logic being: more money = less chance of sexual assault. He is seen to quickly but as the hostess returns from the back room, bidding him to follow her through to Sakazaki's office, Akihito's hands start to sweat and he contemplates just running for the hills. And he probably would - if he wasn't knackered from spending two hours trying to loose the tails Asami had placed on him today!

Akihito grimaces as he stands before the goatee'd club owner, already feeling the mans lecherous gaze roaming over his body.  _'Get it together man, get the ID's. Get the fuck out of Tokyo. Get your shit back together!'_

"From what I've heard I guess you're set on leaving your master? And so you've come to me - Fufu"

"Uh, don't get ahead of yourself dude, I wanna get a fake passport and moped license through you - that's definitely it."

"No?...What if I say I'm going to tell him you're planning on running away, what would you do to ensure I don't?"

Akihito flashes the pervert a glare and takes a defensive stance, prepared to fight to the death of needs be, he's twenty three years old and he wants to be treated like a man dammit!

"I'd rather you kill me Sakazaki if you plan on doing any of that shit again. I don't want any of you sick bastards touching me - I'm sick of the damn lot of you!"

"Hmm...I heard about Asami's marriage, and I get why you wanna high tail it outta Tokyo - But when he catches you. And he will catch you. It won't be good, you must know that? He's not a man who likes to be defied..."

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Is that gash on your head Asami's work?"

"Oh? uh, yeah - and I dunno know how he'll take me leaving him. He might be angry, he might kill me, or he might even not give a shit, but...but at this point in just know that if I don't try I'll never forgive myself..."

A little later Akihito leaves the club, wallet a little lighter and with the promise of more cash on delivery of the goods and he heads to his stake out, he's got to take up more dangerous work if he wants to save up his target money. As he walks swiftly away to where he parked his moped down the street, he draws his jacket around himself a little more, feeling the chill. He doesn't notice though the pair of sparkling eyes watching him from across the street.

**}xXx{**

Akihito stifles yet another yawn, he's been on his 'super scoop' stakeout for four hours now and he's honestly ready to call it a day. It's certainly not living up to it's name yet. He's crouched on a high shelf in a ridiculously clean warehouse located at the docks and the photographer had really struggled to find somewhere to hide and witness the deal, but luckily at least the shelves are stacked full of large boxes and crates, he could easily hide his slender figure amongst the stock and peek around the edge, camera ready to capture the deal.

At last after a few good hours and just when he really needs to take a leak, a forklift brings in what he suspects are the goods and muffled voices are heard as the men he's waiting for approach the warehouse floor, Akihito's heart starts to pump adrenaline through his system and he finally feels the excitement he's been missing for weeks.

_'Screw Asami's 'do not investigate' list! I'm taking these bastards down!'_

He clicks his way through the deal - these shots are damn good, perfect in fact. Akihito captures the drugs in the large crate and each guys face of the Filipino Eskrima group selling to some relatively small time Japanese gangsters - and he can practically hear the ringing of the till he'll be purchasing his Shinkansen ticket from in a few days time.

Eventually the meeting ends and Akihito silently makes his way out of the building, on the look out for anything that could endanger his life - or ass.

The coast is clear and he leaves the yard, the hum of activity still heard in the background as he jogs away to a safe spot where he can check the shots and head to the office to undoubtedly get a huge bonus from the editor. As he rounds the corner, there are four men stood around his moped where it is parked and he curses - considering whether to just cut his losses and leave it, but it's essential in his 'escape the cheating bastard' plan...

There are burn marks marring the paintwork form what looks like cigarette burns and one of the guys is sat on the seat, their liquor bottles lit nicely by the dim glow of the streetlights. Akihito wants to lure the men away from his bike somehow, so ensuring his camera is safely away in his backpack he figures if he can get them to chase him, the nimble photographer can then double back and take off with his moped, no problem...

"Oi, losers!..."

**}xXx{**

Akihito gets home that night a little beaten up but victorious, the editor had loved his shots and he's not only got a major scoop hitting the press first thing tomorrow, he made a tonne of money - cash. All the better since it won't leave a paper trail when he puts his plan into action, in a few day's time. Akihito gets a little pang again, knowing he shan't be returning home - here and to Asami after that time.

As he pushes the front door to, he smells the gorgeous aroma of Italian food and he figures Asami and Miako are already sat, eating, and his stomach rumbles away, ignored as Akihito just wants to head for a shower and go to bed. Another day ticked off the calender.

Ahead Asami spots his AWOL lover and gets up from the table, having seen Akihito just sneak past into his room without announcing he's home.

"You're not going to eat? I made enough for you."

Akihito stops unpacking his bag and stills, his back to Asami as the man surveys the boy from the doorway.

"You cooked?"...' _for her._ '

Asami rarely cooks for Akihito and he's a little sad that he missed the sight of the older man undoubtedly skillfully preparing a meal in his kitchen. He does wonder what it would taste like, though Akihito knows there's no way he'll be eating any of it, he doesn't want to sit in that room with them. Not when Akihito feels like a wife whose husband has traded in for a newer model.

"Hn...Turn around, Akihito."

He does, not looking at Asami and as usual, the taller man brings the boys chin up so Akihito can scowl at Asami's forehead.

"What happened to your lip?"

"N-nothing, don't sweat it."

The truth is, the thugs Akihito had manged to lure away from his bike turned out to be quite gifted runners. He's lucky that he's such a scrappy fighter with a ridiculously unpredictable fighting style. So after a few head-butts, punches and bites he made it back to his moped to complete his get away.

"I had a report today, you lost the tail's again and you've been missing for hours. You know they're on you for a reason - so make sure this is the last time you do something stupid like running off and getting yourself beaten up..."

Akihito plasters a shit eating grin on his face and faces Asami cockily, he wants to cause Asami some pain, even if it's only a point of a percentage compered to the heartache Akihito has been suffering through because of this asshole.  _'If he even has a heart.'_

"Don't worry - I was actually with Feilong. Going at it like bunnies and we got carried away."

Asami chuckles, a low and menacing tone as he towers above the younger man in the darkness of the bedroom. He grabs Akihito's waist and pulls him in.

"You're lucky I know that's a joke kid, or things wouldn't turn out well for you tonight. He's back in Hong Kong already...What were you really doing?"

"W-working! Geeze Asami..."

"Visiting Sakazaki's club was working?...Miako was shopping in the neighborhood and said she had spotted you there today. Why?"

Akihito gasps and looks at Asami straight in the eye, hoping his anger can disguise the fact he can't ever lie to this man convincingly.

"Asami, seriously - What right do you have to be jealous?! I can see who I want, why should I settle for being some kept pet that you keep caged up and ignore half the time?!"

Asami leans in bites Akihito's throat painfully, leaving a red and inflamed impression of the mans perfect teeth upon the pale flesh beneath them. To remind this boy just who he belongs to. He licks the wound at the corner of the boys mouth before thrusting Akihito's head towards himself and kissing Akihito with a thoroughness that leaves the young man shaken and flinching at Asami's touches, after yesterday's memories resurface in his mind.

"Stop Asami! I- don't want you touching me then going back to her!"

Akihito fights his way out of the mans grasp and goes back to unpacking his rucksack, flinging the contents onto the bed.

"Akihito, grow up. The world doesn't operate the way you see it, why don't you realise that even after what you've been through?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to see it Asami - I take down guys like you for a living! I know how the fucking world works, but with you- I thought you were - we were, finally! -"

Akihito picks up the empty ruck sack, tears streaming down his furious face and whirls it around to throw it at Asami, who stands behind him radiating all that infuriating nonchalance and confidence that he seems to have an everlasting supply of. As the bag flies towards the man Akihito advances on him, he doesn't know what he's going to do but he knows he wants it to hurt. He pummels Asami's chest, the arms that strike to catch the bag and finally aims for the mans face, prompting Asami to finally restrain the boy.

"We were finally normal with each other you  _fucking idiot!_  Was it just me who was glad we had none of our usual bullshit going o-on!...And then  ***sob***  and then you go and make me look like a total moron for being all smiley and happy shit! Shit! You just want me f-for sex! - B-but I was actually happy... ***sob*** I was happy..."

_'To be with you. For you!'_

Asami and he stand there, his wrists both held by the taller man in an iron grip and the bag on the floor, thrown aside. Akihito's chest heaves up and down, breathes hitching every so often as he fights to regain control over his body and several long moments tick by like that, Asami's eyes softening. This boy really doesn't belong here. Can he be so selfish as to keep him captive?

"...Anyway. Whatever. I'm gonna...go to bed now."

"You do that. get some sleep and calm down..."

Asami holds Akihito tighter then, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame in a tight hug and Akihito reluctantly reaches up to hug his lover in return. Lips find their way to his mop of golden hair and linger there as Asami talks quietly to his boy, for only him to hear.

"Akihito. I haven't told you this, but I'm marrying her in order to gain some leverage over her father, Who is a very dangerous man...an insurance policy if you like. That's why, bare with it and this will be settled quietly in a few months...I don't want to involve you in this...perhaps I should move you to another residence until then, a hotel?"

"That won't make any difference to me, if you'll be staying here..."

"I won't take her to bed again Akihito, OK? I'm sorry it's had to happen this way. It was the only way to avoid anymore losses."

"W-what do you mean  _more_  losses? Asami please, you need to tell me exactly what's goi-"

Right then there's a high pitched voice calling Asami from the other room. Duty calls and the men reluctantly part, another chaste kiss is placed kiss on Akihito's head and Asami walks out the door, leaving the photographer to sigh loudly, slamming his door shut and clipping Asami's heel before locking it with yet another new latch he had fitted.

"Too little Too late. Asami."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, tiny wee bit of violence.

**}xXx{**

It's the next day and for Akihito it's a day off, so as usual he is hanging out in his room after running some errands at the wedding venue in preparation for the ceremony - that's happening the day after tomorrow. Really, if he weren't in love with Asami, Akihito thinks he would have enjoyed getting to know Miako a little, the woman has a wicked laugh, an attractive petite frame, glossy hair - and she'll make a beautiful bride.

But the photographer has no intention of going along with this mess any longer. He had always thought Asami to be invincible, a man of action, but if that's the case - why is he scared and trying to keep some old geezer happy? And why are his moods becoming steadily more unpredictable? But he won't talk to Akihito about business, no way, they practically don't talk about anything. These days.

The wedding plans have really been coming together though now there's just two days to go, the tuxes Asami had ordered for himself and Akihito had arrived early this morning and the photographer had been stunned speechless when the man had proclaimed...

"You're best man, naturally."

Oh  _yeah_  Asami, and of course Akihito  _would_  be flattered, if he wasn't in  _love_  with this man and falling  _apart_  from  _jealousy_!

It has to be said though that Akihito spends a lot of time these days avoiding Miako, as a few days ago he was roped in to help plan a few key aspects of the wedding, because 'you have a better idea of what Asami-san would like. Right?' So Akihito has helped in planning the reception - their honeymoon, adding things Asami (and his criminal guests) will enjoy. Akihito swears it's going to be a who's who of the crime world. and if we weren't so depressed, he'd be super hyped up with planning the next big scoop!

The bar is going to be stocked with All Asami's favorites - vintage scotch, whiskey and the best Cigars. Pinot for the guests of course, a string quartet has been ordered to play soft music to set the mood during the meal, and their first dance...will Asami ask him to dance?

Akihito shakes his head and rests the manga he's been reading on the desk, scolding himself once again for getting carried away - this is not his damn wedding and he is NOT sticking around for a hope of a damn dance with that bastard! He can't help but feel the sorrow though, of these being the last hours he will spend in this apartment. He had dropped off his luggage to the venue earlier and every aspect has been planned, but when the time comes...When the time comes, can he really leave for good?

**}xXx{**

Asami gets home later that night, frustrated. Today Kirishima had presented the monthly financial report and forecasts for the next four weeks, it shows that there is still a steady decline in his arms and drug profits and it shows - just how he is not 'better off' so far, for having taken Takenouchi's deal. He wonders, as he removes his shoes and coat whether he should just take the plunge and contact Feilong, what about Arbatov? Whatever it is he knows he needs to do it fast, the wedding is the day after next and his relationship with Akihito is more strained than ever. He really needs that holiday.

Once inside he sees that Miako is sat on the sofa and she greets hims quietly from where she sits, flipping through the home channels. The crime lord hears rattling coming from the kitchen so he goes to find his Akihito cooking away, humming to himself in that adorable and carefree way. The way Asami has missed the boy being. The man stays there at the entryway for some time, quite happily observing his young lover being so relaxed, wiggling his hips to the tune playing in his ears and occasionally sipping the beer as he chops some vegetables.

He makes a mental note to request Akihito in an apron, nothing else, when both of them are alone. Maybe for his birthday...

Akihito is enjoying cooking, being alone in the huge chrome and granite clad room is quite therapeutic, even if he's cooking for the ASS-hole and the woman, at least it's his territory and it gives him some extra planning time. He highlighted an article surprisingly, not a job ad today that caught his eye. A relatively small scoop involving a crooked detective and Yakuza group smuggling young female witnesses, from dismissed cases through kidnap and placing them into the sex trade.

These, and the guy he's living with - are the sort of scumbags he wants to take down...But unfortunately for the Yakuza that dwell in Sendai, Akihito's not in love with them.

Akihito turns suddenly, having thought he felt eyes on his back and sees that no ones there. ' _It was probably fucking Miako again, dinner'll be ready when it's ready - dammit_!' Akihito collects the dishes and place mats in order to take them to the table in the living room, setting them for three and as usual he's across from Asami, Miako's next to him.

Hands full, he finally gets to the living room and sees that Asami is home, reading the paper and already at the table. But neither greet each other, kind of their modus operandi now, so Akihito sets the table silently and continues to bring out the food until is all set and he announces...

"Dinners up. Asami."

The odd - trio - sit at the table and Akihito pours the man and woman a full glass of wine each, while he has juice because if he has another beer - he knows he'll get tipsy, and being tipsy leads to bad things happening. The atmosphere is silent even as they all start to eat and Akihito thinks this is weird, though he received an 'itadakismasu' from Asami and the man is eating with his usual grace and rhythm. The young man hates that their home life has become like this, the tension has become unbearable, and he's supposed to deal with this for a few more months? No fucking way dude.

His eyes start to tear up and he can't help but smile, playing with his food and daring glances at the older man. Are these going to be his lasting memories of Asami? Awkward moments and missed opportunities?

_'Just look at me Asami, tell me it's going to be fine.'_

_'But you won't.'_

_'It's like I'm not anything. Even worth acknowledging.'_

"Asami, I'm out with the guys after this so I might bring someone back, I'll try not to be loud but I can't promise, 'Kay?"

Akihito knows this is a dangerous game to play and he's totally lying but he needs this, he needs to be pushed beyond all reason. He can't keep away from Asami, that much is true. But - he needs to get to the point where returning to him just isn't an option. So he keeps pushing Asami, daring the man to give him more reasons to leave and hate him, and trying to over ride his own feelings for the man by pushing him into reacting with all these little passive aggressive jabs.

There's nothing like poking a sleeping lion to get your ass moving.

He leans on the table teasingly playing the chopsticks around his tongue and smiling seductively at Miako, who is eying him with a stern, appraising look.

"Miako-san...you wanna come with me? We'll have a  _real_  good time together...Don't stay in with this impotent old geezer -"

Feeling another pair of eyes flick to his smiling visage, he now leans on his hand ignoring the older man completely as he picks up the ladies full glass of rich wine to take a sip, keeping eye contact with her even as she looks back at the boy with a mild disdain.

"Seriously have you ever had someone your own age, or do you just sleep with every man your Dad whores you out to?" He laughs, a cackle really not befitting his light, easy going character and Asami eyes the boy warily.

_'Is he drunk?'_

Akihito's eyes sparkle with a fascinating mix of mischief and deep sadness as his eyes then flick to Asami's - that are in turn fixed solely on him, finally. The boys laughter dies down and he smiles, a slow sad smile at his lover even as his arm strikes out fast as lightening to throw the glass of wine right in the crime lords face.

As Asami draws in a shocked, sudden breath and shakes his head, Akihito calmly places the glass back down in front of Miako and his face drops now, just waiting for -

***CRASH***

Plates, food and drinks once again go flying in Asami's living room as the man fists the font of Akihito's shirt and pulls him forward, causing Akihito to half sit, half stand awkwardly over the table. He stares at his lover with wide and defiant eyes as Asami stares right back, white hot lava crashing in those golden irises and red wine dripping beautifully down the mans face and chest, Miako meanwhile watches on silently from her seat.

"Don't. push me Akihito."

Is all the crime lord manages to force out through gritted teeth, he can't take any more nonsense today. The kid should know who goddamn important he is so why - is he still acting this way?

He pushes Akihito roughly back into his chair, picking up his own glass to take a couple of swigs of the same read wine he's currently basting in.

"Clean this shit up."

**}xXx{**

After the wine incident, where Asami had made Akihito clean the mess up while he had a shower and Miako adjourned to the sofa. Akihito had been sent to his room like some petulant kid, but Akihito being Akihito - ran out the penthouse not ten minutes later in order to go and get drunk with his friends, only to be dragged back in, a few minutes after that. From there on it had been a short battle involving Asami, Akihito and a bedroom door, but of course it ended swiftly with the threat of more gun violence against said door, and the photographer had to reluctantly concede his defeat.

Now, it's the night before the wedding and Miako is finally away, spending the night at a plush hotel with her giggly friends and mother on Asami's dime. Akihito has been looking forward to tonight for weeks though and he really does want it to be special for both he and Asami, true - both for entirely different reasons but special none the less. For Akihito, his last night with this man is something he wants to savour, to remember in those times ahead where the boy will look back and undoubtedly miss Asami.

Because even if it's majorly shitty between them now, Akihito knows at some point he thought he would have been happy to spend his life with this man. unfortunately though, sharing partners has never been Akihito's kink.

Akihito's wedding gift to Asami is a bottle of 190000 Yen vintage whiskey that he had imported in after doing a lot of damn research on the stuff. It's presented in an Ebony wooden box and looks as sleek as it's surroundings here in the penthouse, as sleek as the man he's presenting it to in fact. The freelance photographer had taken a huge chunk out of his running away savings for the gift but he had wanted to spend more on Asami, not being able to resist after hearing about this bespoke brand and in many ways, This whiskey is a lot like his lover:

Mature, rich and bad for your health.

He cooks Asami sukiyaki that evening after Asami gets in from work, he had wanted to push some romance on the crime lord as unbeknownst to him, it will be the last night they'll ever spend together. They feed each other, sat on the floor around the coffee table. The chemistry between them is enough to increase the heat in Akihito's cheeks and after the meal is finished, he moves closer and whispers to Asami, lips brushing the shell of the older mans ear.

"Asami...I've, prepared the bath for us. Come with me?..."

It's just a unusually calm moment for the two of them, as he takes Asami's hand and leads the older man into the bathroom, swatting his hands away gently because he wants to undress Asami himself, take all of him in. They sit in the bath and Akihito washes his lover, sitting behind him and caressing that perfect back, the scar left from a bullet that was perhaps meant for Akihito, if this man hadn't covered for him.

The young man kisses between Asami's shoulder blades, unable to stop himself and he hugs the larger figure, seeking all the warmth and comfort and hoping to store it forever in his memory. The older man leans back then and rests his head on the slender shoulder behind him as they both recline against the smooth end of the tub. his head turns slightly to get eye contact with his Akihito.

"This all ends soon Akihito. OK?"

"OK." Akihito says, burying his head in Asami's neck and holding the man tighter to himself.

"Hmm, You're acting quite peculiar, what are you up to?..."

"S-sorry."

"That's what I mean, what's wrong with you?

"There's nothing wrong Asami, I'm sorry, I just want to make tonight special...I don't want, to fight you anymore."

Asami reaches a hand up to coax the boys face towards his, and they share a kiss. A deep and slow gliding of tongues with, for once, none of their usual battles for dominance - there's just a mutual hunger and longing as they continue, until both men are drunk on each other...wanting more, always more.

By the time the men make it out of the bathroom, they are half hard and Akihito's heart is thumping wildly. He instructs Asami not to get dressed and directs him instead to lay down on his stomach so he can give his raven haired lover a massage. Akihito straddles Asami on the bed after the candles are lit and he has the sandalwood scented oil in hand to begin his work, caressing Asami's back and taking in all he can, trying to deny himself any thought that could betray his plan or conflict his new found resolve.

He leans down and kisses Asami's right cheekbone, following it down to the corner of his mouth and back again, this time taking it towards the mans neck and a sudden urge takes Akihito. And for the first time in months he feels a slight thrill running through his body, a thrill he hasn't felt since this whole mess started. He leans down again and starts to kiss lightly a spot on Asami's neck, lulling the man before he strikes, sucking on that perfect tanned skin. Asami of course immediately realises the boys the intention and tries to throw Akihito off, but from his position under the young man now, he can't get the leverage. So instead the panther like man bucks up as he growls.

"Akihito-!"

But Akihito's lips, hands and legs only tighten as he desperately finishes marking the man that's currently trying to throw him off. It's only after the boy finishes his masterpiece, lifting himself off his lover triumphantly, that Asami can finally turn the tables, flipping them over and sitting on the young man as he holds his arms above his head, causing the slender body to be temptingly stretched out beneath him. Asami looks electrified now, his eyes manic and alive while both men now breathe a little heavier, chests rising and falling quickly in sync.

He stares down to Akihito, who is scared but exhilarated, proud of himself that for once he could finally go against this selfish man and mark him, even if it's only a small, temporary one. Asami meanwhile is feeling a thrill he hasn't felt since this whole mess started, the fight. Akihito's fire. He claims the boys mouth hungrily and violently, there not being any more of a physical way he can express his fierce attraction to this young man, he grinds his groin against Akihito's and it coarses a fire through the both of them, their lengths rub together frantically as Akihito moans into the kiss, returning it with as much passion that's being directed onto him as he arches up to his lover, arms still restrained. When they finally part, both pairs of lips are red and pulsing and there is a pause while the men catch their breath, Asami showing a rare smile and baring his fangs to his prey.

"You're going to pay for that brat." He moves closer, to nip at Akihito's plump bottom lip. "All night long."

Akihito smiles also now, the first bright, genuine smile for weeks and Asami is enraptured. Akihito's smile though grows coy and seductive as he tells the older man to reach under the bed. He does, still straddling Akihito so his little wildcat can't run anywhere tonight and he brings up a large elegant black box with a deep red ribbon, and places it to the side of them.

As directed by Akihito, he then whips off the lid to reveal a trove of leather, chain and rubber...

"Bring it. Old man..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

Only a few hours after the boy had been allowed to finally go to sleep after innumerable orgasms and cries of delight, Akihito reluctantly gets up, leaving his lover to sleep in for a while because he really wants to make Asami a last breakfast and check all the components for today's ceremony. There's a quiet few knocks at the front door so Akihito grabs the two suits from the sofa, he has been expecting Kirishima to drop by in order to take their suits to the venue.

The guard gives Akihito a mild and concerned smile that the photographer just can't bare to look at.

"Please don't look at me like that, it's fine. Really..."

"I'm sorry Takaba..."

Akihito closes the door, resting his forehead briefly on the light polished surface. He really needs to keep it together, just for a few more hours...god knows what the outcome of this decision will be - would Asami really hurt him for this? Will he even be able to make it, somewhere else? He draws away and claws at his arm, squeezing his bicep until his eyes water and arm bruises, the pain helping him focus.

After both men are showered and fed, Akihito and Asami await the return of Kirishima and Souh in order to travel to the hotel where the wedding will take place. Akihito can hear his heart fluttering away as he counts down the minutes until his own great escape, even as Asami takes his smaller hand in his and places a kiss on Akihito's knuckles. The tender gesture startles the boy and he can't help it when his eyes tear up. Luckily it passing off to Asami as wedding day, rather than running away - jitters.

The long journey to the venue that morning is surprisingly silent, Akihito has never thought of the excitement couple's must feel when marrying the one they wish to spend the rest of their lives with. That just shows how jacked up this situation really is! Asami is still on the phone, as usual - to various business contacts, talking about this and that deal, and you must torture this or that person. And the young man can't help but sneak closer to his golden eyed crime lord, he rests his head on the broad, strong shoulder and snuggles into Asami's side. Snoozing.

Upon arrival, Akihito gets gently awoken by a pair of soft lips and he grumbles but follows faithfully behind Asami as they enter the venue. Akihito looks around and thankfully, security is concentrated on the main entrances like he had expected - although he suspects that's because there are so many competing criminals gathered today, and he can't help but worry that things might get ugly in here for Asami, ha - not that it's his problem anymore, he's setting off as soon as he can!...

With an hour to go, Asami and he get changed in the dressing room that Akihito had picked out for them, the photographer has already got everything laid out and set for them so they can take their time.

The young man places the finishing touches to Asami, tying his bow tie after several failed attempts and much chuckling from the older man, he fixes a boutonniére in the mans lapel making the crime lord look (even more) breathtaking, his masculine grace and attractive features causing Akihito to go a little weak at the knees - and wish Asami were dressed this way for him instead of some damn woman!

Akihito rests his hands on the mans broad chest, but really fighting the urge to put them other places too.

"You look handsome. You bastard."

"Thank you, as do you."

He smiles, and kisses Akihito with a gentleness that gives the boy shivers and encourages him to now go ahead and run his hands over any part of Asami he can reach, savoring this sensation.

Love.

"Ah! Uhn I'm gonna g-go check that the brides here, then we can take our place at the alter. I'll be back, 'Kay?"

He makes his way out the door, seeing Asami light a cigarette behind him and take a seat.

***Beep***

_'Huh. A text...'_

_Your car is outside._

Akihito makes his way down the hall with his phone in hand, and clutches at the wall, just trying to gather strength...' _A few minutes Aki, you're fine, just a few minutes.'_  Akihito runs his hand through his hair and feels the healing scar, he gulps.

_'This is it...Don't you dare look back Aki!...'_

Everything's in order for the ceremony and even Miako looks stunning, and happy. Akihito places the groom at the alter after setting Asami's best guards at the double doors by the entrance way, this being his tactic so Asami can't ask the men why Akihito isn't there when he disappears in a few minutes. He grabs Asami's hand gently and discreetly, as the guests talk amongst themselves and he gives the hand a squeeze, drawing the mans attention.

"Asami, I'll just prepare Miako-san to walk down the isle and, we're good to go..."

He smiles, a bright, lingering last smile for Asami, hand sliding from his lovers as he walks away up the aisle, standing tall.

_'Bye. Asami.'_

He does prepare Miako in the hallway to make her journey into matrimony, but then takes a little detour, or rather grabs his stuff from the closet in his and Asami's dressing room. He knows that now, Miako is lining up at the door, music is starting, he knows it'll take about forty seconds to be out of the building and into the booked cab he has waiting a block away - and it'll take Miako around one minute thirty seconds to make it down the aisle.

Thank god for rehearsal.

He whips off his jacket and fine silk shirt, roughly folding them and placing them on the side, he puts on his worn T-shirt, beanie hat and grabs his rucksack from the closet with his new ID's and belongings in. Akihito places one last item in front of the large, lit mirror with the rose from his lapel before He jumps out the window, running for a moment before the cab comes into view, just up ahead.

_'You've done it Akihito..._ ' His vision blurs once again with tears as he grabs the door handle.

_'You've done it!'_

**}xXx{**

Back in the church, Miako is indeed making her way gracefuly down the aisle and it really looks like any other fairy tale wedding dreamed of by millions of young girls around the globe, the woman is gliding elegantly down the aisle, oozing happiness, the pearls around her neck gleaming and her father is looking as rich and bloated as ever, his cravat squeezing his neck fat nicely.

The only difference from those fairy tale weddings to this one though, is that this groom is eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best man, not the bride. His sharp golden eyes stare straight past Miako to the open doors, expecting to see an apologising, stumbling Akihito, but there's nothing. Even as his bride arrives at the alter and the doors close at the end of the music, the boy is nowhere to be found.

He looks at his two trusted guards over by the doors to see them looking just as miffed as he, and all he needs to do is glare at Kirishima to have the man understand what he wants. 'Megane' discreetly leaves the room, just as the priest starts speaking.

_'Damn brat, I knew he was acting strangely. I should've suspected he'll pull something like this.'_

All Asami can do at this point is trust in Kirishima and carry on with the ceremony, he just hopes Akihito hasn't run off with the rings too. Damn sulking brat.

Kirishima makes his way straight to the main security office to look at the CCTV recording for the last few minutes, but as all he has is Akihito entering their room again after leaving the hall. The man breathes a sigh of relief. He must still be in there...

The guard knocks first, mindful that Takaba could be in a fragile and volatile mood right now, as his lover weds someone else just a few meters away. There's no answer though even after a few minutes, making Kirishima grow increasingly nervous, so he goes in - stopping immediately at the realisation of just what the boy has gone and done now.

_'Shit, Asami-sama is going to be...'_  He gulps.

The window is open and he sees Akihitos clothes flung on the side, he picks up the jacket to confirm the finding before the letter and rose catch his eye. It was he who originally told him of Asami's plan, because he had honestly thought Asami would come to his senses. But here we are, Takaba has gone and Asami is really betrothing himself to this woman.

The bespectacled guard turns and walks swiftly back to the chapel room, determined to put an end to this. Even if he has to stop this wedding himself it has to be done, Asami-sama's empire can grow on its own merits - he doesn't need to borrow someone elses power.

He reaches the doors and enters discreetly, but as always Asami's sharp eyes catch the activity and he glances towards the back of the hall to Kirishima as the man holds up the letter and flower in his hands for his boss to see. Asami's eyes unmistakeably go wide as he looks at the items, clearly recognising the flower, and perhaps thinking its impossible for Akihito to have run away again, when this was such a big day for him. For the future of his business.

Asami reaches into his pocket and draws out his O.R.B earpiece, a discreet bluetooth device he slips onto the ear away from the guests and nods once, knowing kirishima will be able to decipher his meaning.

Sure enough the device beeps in this ear moments later so he presses answer on the silent phone in his pocket, as the priest reads a long and boring sermon about a religion Asami doesn't even practice.

"Asami-sama, he has indeed gone. Through the window in your dressing room, he appears to have planned this quite thoroughly..."

Asami says in a hushed voice, drawing a curious look from Miako...

"The letter?"

There is a tearing noise and a shuffling of paper and Asami stands there, tense and thinking that this is bad news, Akihito leaving a letter means...

"Ah. The letter he left with the rose reads..."

* * *

_"Asami._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry to do this to you today, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner._  
  
 _I can't be your, what ever I am, anymore. If I'm not worth anything, if I'm not enough for you then why do you even keep me with you?_

_You're too cruel._

_I've lost who I am, I guess I can't blame you for that though. It's my fault for coming back to you._

_But._

_Before this, like an idiot. I thought we were happy. Weren't we? Well, happy for us anyway..._

_After Feilong, Sudou and all the shit that's happened, haven't we been doing fine? Why did you have to fuck it all up?_

_Fuck you Asami._

_I don't understand why you would do this just to gain more money and power. Do you actually care for her, and didn't want to tell me?_

_I don't even know why I'm asking you these questions when I'm not going to get the answers from you. I never do._

_I know this will make you smirk or laugh or whatever smart ass thing - asshole - anyway, you know this 'cus I blurted it out before, but all I want to say is,_

_I love you._

_I think._

_it's hard to say really 'cus you make me so damn mad._

_And you've broken my heart._

_Congratulations Asami, I mean it._

_Bye._

_Akihito."_

* * *

Kirishima finishes the letter, and he knows he should be at least a little embarrassed that he had just had to read - out loud - a letter throwing insults at his employer but he knows this will be the defining moment for the man. If he does go through with this deal, Asami knows now just what he'll be losing, instead of losing face and a little pride to salvage some business relationships, he'll be losing the one person who has ever managed to get close to him.

Asami is numb, his mind blank and yet humming with so many indecipherable thoughts, and feelings. There's that sense of wrongness and a bleakness creeping back into the corners of his vision as he see's his hand get lifted up by Miako's smaller ones. She slips a white gold ring onto his finger that she had got from the page boy and looks up to her husband to be, reading the peculiar look on his face. It's hardly the adoring, blushing one she's giving him.

As she repeats the vows read out by the priest, this feels - he feels - increasingly angry. He had wanted Akihito to be here. Why? Isn't this deal what he wants? He looks at his bride to be, he's going to get the wedding papers and get the contracts from Takenouchi. Right? Asami'll get the deal's settled, repair the tatters of his reputation. Own the underworld once more.

_'Fuck that brat - if he wants to run, let him.'_

But.

As the ring finishes the journey up Asami's finger, the crime lord thinks the ring feels so heavy. The burden of the commitment to not just the business tied in with another, but to this woman, her father...His mind unwillingly thinks back to the last few months, Akihito's submissive, withdrawn behavior. Akihito asks for nothing, well - maybe just for the acknowledgment of feelings Asami knows are there. He took a bullet for him, he'd do it again. And the sense of wrongness grows...

_'That smile, I'll never see that damn smile again? Last night, he was so..."_

"Asami-san?"

_'It's so easy with him, he's so predictable, and yet. He goes and does something like this.'_

"Asami-san?"

_'I can still get him back, drag him back if I have to.'_

_"Asa-"_

"Kirishima." He talks at normal volume now, over-cutting Miako's concerned calls. It's time to decide Asami.

"Yes Asami-sama?"

"Stop this damn farce of a wedding!"

Asami yanks his hand out of his brides reach and removes his ring. He starts to storm back up the aisle and there are gasps of surprise and cries of outrage flowing from all the mouths in the room. The crime lord strides forward to his two best men and they both actually look relieved, smiling as they step forward to attend their respected boss and he makes a mental note to ask 'what the hell are they on, grinning like idiots?...' Later, for now though...

"Kirishima, you stay here and handle things with the rest of the men. Souh. Penthouse. I'll see if he's still there..."

Just as people start to shout and rise from their seats, the bride is seen wide eyed and devastated as her slim arms raise as if to claw the man she loves back to her, it's unfortunate, but there's only one person Asami is thinking of now.

**}xXx{**

"...The person you are calling is curre-"

"Fuck."

Even though Asami decided to back out of the deal it's by no means over. He can't contact Akihito even after trying his phone eight times on the journey to the penthouse and he curses again, lighting a cigarette as he dials an old acquaintances number...

***Bip***

"...Asami, fufu...I believe congratulations are in order?"

"Cut the crap Feilong. I need your help on something..."

After a long and painful call to the sniggering Chinese crime lord, Asami also makes calls to all train stations, airports and the police to be on the look out for a 'Takaba Akihito' as a missing persons. He mobilises his own teams and calls in the private detectives he had hired to tail the boy, on their rare day off.

He damns himself for being complacent, expecting the boy to have remained close to him over the course of today, and the honeymoon.

They arrive at the penthouse building and he gets to his apartment quickly, opening each room hoping the boy might be here after all, sulking. He goes into Akihito's room and sees it empty, of course. Disappointed, he sits on the boys bed and loosens his bow tie, running a hand through his hair as he surveys just whats missing from the room, a gauge of how long the boy will be gone. As expected all of Akihito's camera equipment is missing and clothes are dotted around the floor...

Asami sees that in the over flowing wastepaper basket there is a pile of letters, the same kind that he had just received.

He gathers up the screwed up paper, taking the first letter from the pile to un-crease it and see that sure enough, the letters are rough drafts of the one he had received earlier, and he can see why these were abandoned. Some are totally unreadable because of the fat tear drops having blurred the ink, others are abusive, amorous, pleading...Sad.

A few minutes later as he's staring into space in Akihito's former room contemplating on the boy's words and actions, his phone rings and he rushes to answer, hoping it's Akihito but no, it's Kirishima reporting from the wedding venue. The news is as expected, an enraged would be father-in-law and distraught would be wife.

Well that's too damn bad, Asami thinks.

"Asami-sama, I know you may not want to talk now but Takenouchi-san would like to talk to you."

"Pass it over..."

"Asami, you bastard! We had a deal, you don't value your life after all?"

"Hn, it wasn't that tempting an offer to me after all. And I don't know why you're so angry Takenouchi, as since going into business with me your shares have increased te -"

"Yes and that shows how well we could do! I'm not going to let this go Asami - you better play ball or you're finished. You hear m-"

Asami ends the call and chucks the phone on the bed behind him, absentmindedly touching the tender place on his neck that sits just below the loosened collar, fingertips lingering on the love bite Akihito gave him. He thinks of the young photographer, he knows he won't regret leaving the woman at the alter but already the penthouse seems much too quiet and he considers causing a little chaos himself, to fill the brat shaped void.

Asami eventually moves to the living room, finally opening the gift Akihito brought him as he maps out the next viable options in his mind, and drinks well into the night. He thinks over all the things he  _does_  regret and there's not many of them - until it comes to the boy. He regrets causing Akihito physical and emotional harm again and again. The kid isn't one of the money hungry, shallow lovers Asami has encountered in the past and he feels guilty for often treating him like one. This boy,  _his_  boy is one Asami had selfishly taken as his own when it's clear he really doesn't suit being the lover of a crime lord at all, having such high morals and constantly being a little shit.

But even now the man doesn't intend to give him up. He can't.

Asami gently holds all nine of Akihito's letters in his hands, cradling them still as he savours the smokey taste of the vintage whiskey - but noting the lack of a certain sweetness, that he would only gain from Akihito's skin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, gun play.

**}xXx{**

Akihito checks his watch, nine minutes have passed since he left the wedding venue and he's now only just pulling up to his bank in order to withdraw all of his money and close his account. He asks the cab driver to wait as he goes inside and makes a beeline for the counter.

Sure enough seven minutes and one very unhappy bank teller later, Akihito leaves the bank and gets back into the cab - happy that the 452,000 yen he just withdrew will cover the cab fair and then some. He knows though that it's only a matter of time until Asami finds out about his account so he asks the cab driver to step on it as the runaways next stop is Kou's house where his Vespa is parked and with a full tank of gas.

After that, Akihito is all good to go - bye Tokyo!

The only luggage Akihito is taking with him is his rucksack n his back he doesn't draw anymore suspicion from his best friends who are awaiting him (Who he's told that he's going away on an impossible to refuse, last minute job offer.) He knocks on the door and sure enough a few seconds later Kou answers, cheerfully inviting Akihito inside and grabbing the Moped keys from the counter.

"There you go dude...uh, did you get a new bike? The plates are different..."

"Haha yeah uh, Thanks so much for this Kou, I owe you one!"

Akihito doesn't want to explain to his friend that he paid for new plates under the false name to avoid the ultimate bastard - Asami, tracking him as he high tails it out of Tokyo.

Takato pipes up now, he knows that both he and Kou are getting a little sick of their friend not ever telling them the whole story.

"Akihito, you wouldn't explain anything..." (Busted?) "What's happening - are you in trouble again?" (Yeah. Busted!)

"Uh? N- no! Uh...I'm just going on a job for a magazine, I didn't mention it? Ha...It's in Osaka so I'll come to visit in a few weeks, promise."

He smiles at the guys, but a smile that reeks of deception - mostly because Akihito has always been a terrible liar.

"Wha? A few weeks? How long's the job for -"

"About four months but they said they might keep me on so uh, we'll see. Anyway guys I gotta go so I'll see you soon 'k?"

They hug and the boys wave him out the door and down the apartment blocks stairs, where Akihito now mounts his bike. The photographer checks his watch, twenty two minutes since he left his lover at the alter and he can imagine a very pissed Asami right about now, the audacity of someone actually daring to go against him for once. The boy can't help but think the overbearing crime lord deserves it though, to not get his own way for once.

And Akihito downright  _refuses_  to be a toy any longer - a toy that Asami can wind up at his leisure and watch tick, tick, tick along with the his every whim.

Akihito's plan from here is to drive to the outskirts of Tokyo on his moped, to a station were he's got to catch a Shinkansen to Sendai, his new home. He's got a flat viewing lined up and a few photography job interviews to go to tomorrow. And from there it's just a case of phoning his mum from his new cell phone to tell her he's OK and he'll be in touch properly soon.

The boy does feel a little guilty about lying to his nearest and dearest, and running away from them. The story about him being in Osaka in indeed a cover in case Asami asks his mother, Takato or Kou where he is, so the dangerous man hopefully can't trouble them too much after they tell him all they know - if he even cares enough to ask.

**}xXx{**

It's hours later when he finally arrives at the guesthouse in Sendai he had booked and Akihito is thrilled to find the place just as he expected it - silent and Asami free, which allows Akihito to dump his things by the rickety desk and lay out his Futon to settle down for the night. As he lays there in the dim light cast by the lamp shade overhead, he recalls the last twenty four hours where Asami was so...

There were a few moments where Akihito would have loved to believe that things could go back to how they were, the passionate and tender gestures the man had afforded Akihito where breathtaking and almost made him believe that Akihito could be, somehow important to the crime syndicate boss after all. - That the young man could be more than the tool for pleasure Asami actually admitted he was.

_'I've missed your body...'_

Akihito replays that devastating phrase back in his head and rolls onto his side, where he shakes from the force of the sobs wracking his body. Because no matter what Asami did to him, the memories of good times with the man were some of Akihito's happiest and by far, even now, out-shine the bad.

After several long minutes play out in that fashion, and when the sobs have died down to quiet sniffs. Akihito draws his new ID's out of his pocket and stares at his new name, it's not one had had chosen for himself, mostly because Akihito had always like his name, and liked how it sounded rolling off of Asami's tongue.

He liked other things of his rolling off of Asami's tongue too.

The boy rolls onto his back once more and briefly wonders what Asami is doing right now, the wedding reception would have ended and the happy couple should have arrived in Cambodia a few hours ago in the private jet.

Their honeymoon suite naturally has the best view in the hotel, the biggest bed - Akihito cringes at that thought as Asami had insisted he travel with them also -

_'What, so we can all share the bed like some happy fucking family?!'_

Akihito grows angry at the thought of the smirking man, and he can't help but shoot up and punch his pillow, shouting out his frustration.

"Fucking Asami - I'm not your personal whore! Douche bag!"

Still cursing his former lover as he breaks into a huge yawn, Akihito checks the time as is alarmed to see that it's three in the morning. He knows he's got to get some sleep soon, he's got a busy day tomorrow - starting his new life.

**}xXx{**

At the same time as, but hundreds of miles south of where Akihito lay in Sendai, a golden eyed, slightly drunk man picks up his mobile dials a number for his crooked detective contact - not particularly knowing or caring what time it happens to be, sleep is for the weak after all.

***bip***

"..."

"...A...Asami-san?"

"Saburaki, I need you to do something for me, first thing."

"Yeah? What's that?" The detective tiredly rubs his eyes and sits up in his bed, dislodging his wife's arm that lay over his midsection.

"I'm going to send you three addresses and I need you to tap their phones. Let me know immediately of any calls from or to a young man, by name of Takaba Akihito."

"...Him again? He's causing you trouble?"

"Something like that."

"Sure. I'll get back to you if I hear anything."

As the crime lord hangs up the phone call, Asami down the last drops of Whiskey from his glass before chucking the phone onto the coffee table. He stands, taking the remains of the whiskey, tumbler and letters into the bedroom. He doesn't bother to turn on the light and he just sets the items down on the bedside table as the mobile phone rings once again from the lounge. The man tuts as he sees the caller ID.

"Asami."

"Asami hello, is he back yet?"

"Feilong. What do you want?"

"Hmm? You sound pissed, can't imagine why...fufu. Well you'll feel just peachy when you receive a couple of calls tomorrow.I took the liberty of passing on your details to some colleagues and they would like to do business with you, they are selling off territory and I believe you want to increase trade in the Middle East and South America?"

"Why did you do this? Why help?"

"Well, In truth I owe Akihito a few favours, his happiness actually matters to me and to make you happy is to make him happy. Does he know you didn't get married?"

"I. Haven't found him yet."

"Oh dear, well, best of luck. If I find him before you I shall take him for my own fuf-"

Asami hangs up on an amused Feilong and throws the phone back down on the table, clanging horribly on the glass top. Asami knows that the boys happiness matters to him also, that's why the woman would not have been staying at the same hotel as the men on the honeymoon. Asami had Akihito arrange everything as a way of taking the boy on a holiday with out the brat causing a fuss or sprouting nonsense like 'don't buy me things!' The whole time.

It also marked the start of Asami's ruin of the girl and her father.

Asami lays on his bed, thinking of the young man that had come to mean so much to him, so much so that he just kissed goodbye to a lot of money and a treaty that had ensured no blood shed - instead he must now face a war between himself and the old man and approach the Diet to request an assassination order. All because his brat threw a tantrum and ran away from home.

Asami has to give credit where it's due though, Kirishima wasn't lying when he said Akihito had planned it all thoroughly. The young man had run and withdrawn all his savings not fifteen minutes before Asami called the bank to freeze the boys account, hoping to trap him in Tokyo. Asami can't believe that there's no trace of Akihito anywhere, not after the CCTV of him leaving the bank, no traffic cams have picked up his plates, no name alerts are popping up in any type of station.

Asami does hope to hear something though, if only that Akihito is OK.

**}xXx{**

The next day beholds a flurry of activity for all involved in the wedding that never was - Takenouchi is sitting at his large, western style dining table, tucking into his usual breakfast feast. Since the chaos yesterday at the hotel, Miako has been holed up in her room, refusing meals and injuring any guard that attempts to entice her into eating.

Just as Takenouchi's teeth sink into a particularly fleshy piece of smoked salmon, he hears the heavy stomping footsteps of his daughter as she makes her way down the grand staircase and into the dining room. She stares daggers at the older man as she flops down in her seat at the far end of the table, he hair up in a rough top knot and wearing an oversize T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants".

"Good god girl, is this how you dressed for Asami? - No wonder he didn't want to marr - Oof!"

He receives a 'Hello Kitty' slipper right in the face for the remark, as his daughter scoops piles of scrambled egg onto her plate and takes big bites out of a large frankfurter.

"Can it dad. That isn't the reason and you know it. I was perfect!"

"Hn. So what was it then child? The deal can't happen and I gotta take him out before he can get me...it's all gone to shit."

"It's the guy who lives with him, he's obsessed! He'd always be like Akihito this and Takaba that - but he wasn't there yesterday and I thinks that's the reason!"

"Ah you may be right there, he downright refused to do a swap - I er mean, to give the boy to me. Maybe he's the one we should have used after all - to get to Asami."

Miako stops eating then and wipes the remnants of food from her face, she places down her cutlery to lean on the table and study her fathers words. Hoping to sway the plan in her favour, to get what she wants.

"So we can get that Takaba kid and use him against Asami, and make him go through with the deal?"

Takenouchi laughs, his eyes twinkling as he observes his daughter.

"I think so my dear, I think so..."

**}xXx{**

Asami feels a tickle in his nose this morning as if he needs to sneeze and he stands in Sakazaki's office, he wonders if his Akihito is somewhere talking about him. The normally cocky and crass club owner is currently sat at his desk, shakily smoking a cigarette and making Asami's inner sadist purr. He loves reducing even the most powerful people to nervous wrecks, that even his mere presence is sure to inspire.

Asami looks every bit like a Yakuza boss now, as he sits and leans back casually on the very same couch where Sakazaki had assaulted Akihito months ago, a cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he surveys the man with a glare.

"I'll ask this once. Has Akihito been visiting you?"

"..."

***Click click***

Asami cocks his gun, resting it on his bent knee as he sits with crossed legs.

"So...?"

"Yes uh he, came here a-uh few weeks ago."

"I see. And, why was that?"

"..."

***BANG***

A bullet hole now decorates Sakazaki's office chair, just a few inches away from the mans sweaty head.

"Why?"

Sakazaki has to swallow a few times before he can answer, as his mouth seems to be running a little dry.

"H-he brought s-some uh some ID's...Drivers license an-d uh pass-passport."

"The name? And god help me if you don't answer this Sakazaki - you can say goodbye to your knee caps."

"Ah-auh I can't remember! - Gah uh it was Takeru...no-wait Ta-ta it damn, it did sound like his original one -"

Asami raises his gun and lazily aims straight at the mans legs -

"Wait! I'll find out for you dammit! Just hold on! J-just...wait...Shit."

After a quick phone call to his supplier Sakazaki writes Akihito's new name on a scrap of paper and presents it to the crime lord, very reluctant as he approaches the man.

As he reaches his arm out Asami does grab the paper but also crushes the hand holding it in his, he puts his gun to Sakazaki's forehead and stares him right in the eye.

"If you ever try to touch him again, it's over for you. Understood?"

He swallows thickly again and nods, and seemingly satisfied, Asami leaves, looking at the scrap of paper...

"Takashi Ogura...ka."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi.

**}xXx{**

"Izaka-san will see you now..."

Akihito steps through the glass door into the editors office and takes his place in the chair opposite the desk, where the editor of 'Sendai Shimbun' is currently sitting on the phone. The middle aged man is ignoring his visitor completely as he finishes up his phone call. - Totally cussing out the poor sap on the other end of the line.

After a few good minutes, and when the bearded man finally hangs up the phone. He takes in a deep breath, only to let out another string of profanities that make Akihito recoil. Izaka takes his time in grabbing the cigarette from the ashtray in order to finish it off in several long drags and finally looks up as he swivels on his chair, facing Akihito so he can scrutinize the scrawny photographer.

"Eh? You're that Takashi guy?...come on, lets see it."

Akihito pauses for a moment, torn between whether to tell this guy where to go after ignoring Akihito for a good five minutes - and wondering just what the hell he means...

'L _ets see wha-_ ' _oh!'_

The investigative photographer quickly withdraws an A4 portfolio with some of his news and fashion clippings in, happy that he at least has some famous names to drop in the mix, to sweeten the deal. (Unfortunately the name that would cause the by far the best reaction and biggest sense of awe is Asami, and Aki'll be damned if he'll mention that mofo to anybody!...)

Akihito is well on his way, he shook hands on a deal and rented a flat here in Sendai a mere four hours ago, meaning he is now officially a resident - and the young man refuses to even think about that bastard anymore (erotic dreams aside.) And he wants to celebrate by getting this kick ass job that will allow the spunky photographer to work much like he was before, focusing on the stories that everyone else is too chicken to take!

"Hmm, what you said on the phone - you moved here yesterday out of the blue eh? You on the run from Yakuza or something?"

The hairy editor leans back in his chair and laughs raucously, and Akihito thinks Mitarai must have an uncle in Sendai or something, the resemblance is just plain creepy. Akihito rubs his neck and laughs nervously along with the older man, hoping and praying his body language isn't screaming the truth...

_'YES! The biggest and baddest one!_ '

"Well OK man, the photo's from your other paper do look good - gritty stories. I guess I'll give you a shot."

Akihito perks up then, eyes burning bright and he's raring to go.

"Thanks dude! You wont regret it, I'll do my best!"

"Yeah yeah sure, well as you're so damn keen I'll get you started. Lets see...Shadow Eiji on his stake out today and you'll see how we operate - but tomorrow, you're on your own kid!...Pahaha!"

**}xXx{**

An hour later Akihito is awaiting 'Eiji' in a poky Café down the road, he's a little perturbed that he isn't getting out there on his own and digging right into a story, but he appreciates that now that he isn't in Tokyo, It really is starting all over again. Akihito doesn't know the local areas too well, he has no idea what gangs own which streets - or yet if Sendai has it's own equivalent to Asami. -

_'Dammit! I'm not 'sposed to think about that assho-!'_

"Takashi-san?"

The young man spills his sweetened coffee all over the table and his lap after being lot in thought and hearing his 'name' called, he looks up, apologising as he stands to wipe off his jeans and smiles at the newcomer, giving him a quick bow.

"Eiji-san? H-hi sorry 'bout that! Hahaha..."

Akihito's laughter trails off weakly as he notices the polite and curious look he's receiving from Eiji and decides it's safer if they adjourn from the cafe, getting straight into work...

Eiji is basically what Akihito hopes to be in six years, he's twenty nine and 'the best' photojournalist at the paper - according to Izaka at least. However the newcomer would like to see it for himself.

The elder of the two is sporting longer hair than Akihito, Eiji's sandy coloured locks are loosely pulled back into a pony tail and the hair falling around his face frames his chiseled features nicely and gives the impression that the man just came from being the star of his own photo shoot. As they walk down the street together to Eiji's car, they throw each other side ways glances, looking to ask all of those awkward as ass getting-to-know-you questions.

"S-"

"A-"

Both men laugh, and Akihito motions at Eiji to please continue as he wonders just why the hell he's embarrassing himself so much today.

" _So,_ you just moved from Tokyo? How have you settled in so far?"

"I like it, it is a little weird not having my er, friends and family around but..."

"Ah! Well you're a guy that makes friends easily right? And tell 'ya what, we'll go drinking after work, I know an amazing place - how does that sound?"

"Oh yeah? Lets do it!"

Akihito smiles brightly and Eiji ruffles his hair, much like Asami used to. It draws heat into the boy's cheeks and another curious look from his partner for the day...

**}xXx{**

When Akihito and Eiji finish the stake out some hours later it's quite late and both men are definitely ready for that drink. Eiji is taking Akihito to the swankiest club in Sendai this evening and their camera's are safely tucked away in their bags as they stroll along the pavement together, talking about the (lack of) drama this afternoon.

"That was crazy though right Eiji-san?! To have an affair with the school nurse!..."

Eiji chuckles at 'Takashi's' enthusiasm over the breaking news they had managed to capture from the ' _Hikari_ ' school's parking lot, where a local celebrity (who is apparently happily married to a well mannered and god-fearing woman) had been meeting secretly with the school nurse for weekly romps over the past year. It's not that Eiji takes a particular pleasure in naming and shaming these people, as he can't stand the hypocrisy, the double standards that those with power are apparently entitled to.

So he wants to expose the faces behind the public masks, expose the lies and take down those who pray on others they consider to be weaker than themselves.

"...Well, the jacked up thing Takashi is that the nurse is the one to sold him out - for cash!"

The younger man gives Eiji a shocked look and he shakes his head, knowing exactly what it feels like to be betrayed by someone close to you. They walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they come across the club and upon seeing the name, Akihito has to do a little mental check.

_'Deserosa...not Asami's! - Score!'_

Much to the newcomers surprise, Eiji whips out his press tag from his pocket and they are good to go in - ahead of the cue! Akihito straight out fumes at this, if Asami where any less shady Akihito could have been  _HIS_  clubs own personal photographer and got in whenever  _HE_  liked. As he tuts, Akihito remembers he's not supposed to even dedicate one tiny brain cell's worth of energy to thinking about that guy! So dammit, he's here, Akihito's gonna enjoy himself!

The men find a table to the side of the room and take a seat. The music playing throughout the club is casting a mellow yet youthful atmosphere and Akihito asks Eiji a few questions, such as 'is this one of you're favorite spots?' And 'what's the night life like here?'

Eiji answers them and draws closer to Akihito in order to share the drinks menu, however as both men are looking to just order beer they laugh pleasantly about each others 'simple' tastes...

As Akihito finishes his second Asahi, he feels an unknown persons hand squeeze his shoulder as a presence makes itself known behind him at their table, his entire body seizes up and his face goes as white as a sheet as he can only think of one person that he would encounter, all the way out here. He gulps, placing his glass down clumsily on the table top and unintentionally drawing Eiji's attention once again as he shakily turns to look over his shoulder at -

"It's really youuuuuuu?! Ak-!"

"A-A-Ai-san?!" Akihito bellows, both in a mixture of pure surprise and trying to drown out the young ladies shrill screams, as they would no doubt reveal his top secret identity.

"Ai-san I can't believe it's you, h-how are you? Why don't we uh, go over there..."

"That's OK, I'm gonna go order us some drinks while you catch up. Don't mind me."

Eiji gets up from the table and walks to the bar, honestly a little glad to get away from the rosy cheeked and slightly drunk interruption that is Momohara Ai. He had been enjoying Takashi's company today and just hopes the girl doesn't borrow him for too long. He recognises her for sure, being a top-notch photographer he's up to date with the hottest stars of the moment but he certainly doesn't like the way she's just taken a seat, a little too close to Takashi...

"Akiiii, how are you? I-I'm so sorry um, my manager brought me  ***hic***  here and I got a little ti-tipsy...hehe"

"I'm fine Ai-san, you? You look like you're uh, having fun..."

"Yes! Even more now I've seen you Aki, you're s- ***hic*** -such a nice guyee!"

She snuggles into his side a little more and Akihito is freaking a little at this point, if there are any camera's around surely this would be big news...Momohara Ai, cosy-ing up to two time 'hero' photojournalist 'Takaba Akihito' - he can see it know, and he can see Asami's reaction.

Akihito hasn't seen Momohara for a few months, since the time he was investigating her unfortunate friend's disappearance and helped solve the crime...

But as he does sit here with her now, he contemplates...Akihito does of course acknowledge the fact she is an attractive young woman, he can smell her light, floral perfume and also feel the fine pair of breasts pressing nicely into his side...

But really, it's not breasts he's been craving since his escape from Tokyo yesterday. Not even close, instead he had dreamt last night (and this morning in the shower) about a big, long, hard, thrusting cock, buried deep in his a -

"Ai-san! Goodness how did you end up over here? Come we must leave before you embarrass yourself anymore!"

The blushing actress gets carted away by her overbearing manager, all the while waving furiously at Akihito as the young man breaths short sigh of relief, thanking whoever's listening that he's managed to avoid being outed as 'Takaba Akihito', just yet. A fresh beer lands in front of Akihito a moment later and he takes it gratefully, thanking Eiji and giving a small smile as the older guy takes a seat once again.

"Takashi, so, popular with the ladies eh? I'll have to remember that haha - no wonder 'cus you're a little cutie!"

Akihito laughs at being called a 'cutie.' He didn't think the label would follow him all the way here, it forcibly makes him recall the man who used to constantly call him 'my Kawaii Akihito' and the thought sends shivers down his spine, causing Akihito to chug down his third beer of the evening, to try and block out the useless sentimentality.

The men continue to chat and laugh and drink together until the music picks up in the bar and it starts getting more crowded, meaning they have to shout directly into each others ears to be heard...

The alcohol is doing strange things as usual to Akihito, and he can't help but shiver when Eiji's hot breath and warm lips brush his earlobe continuously.

They eventually agree to leave, and Eiji walks Akihito home as the new guy doesn't know this area yet...

**}xXx{**

As they both stumble up the dimly lit steps towards Akihito's new home, he fumbles around in his pockets to dig out his keys and trips up the very top step. Eiji stops hims from falling just in time though and captures the boys upper arms in his strong grip, steadying him.

"T-thanks! I dunno what's wrong with me toda...?"

Akihito stops taking as he feels his biceps being squeezed lightly and Eiji's face drawing so close to his, from over his shoulder.

And he whispers into Akihito's ear...

"Sorry Takashi...I've, never looked at a guy this way before, you really are cute. Cuter than any chick..."

Eiji turns Akihito around and his breath catches at the look in the taller mans eyes, it's fierce enough to rival even Asami's most seductive stare, the man's green eyes capture Akihito almost in a trance and lost in those thoughts, he misses the way those eyes flicker towards his lips and Eiji slowly lowering himself down in order to claim them.

The kiss is soft at first, hesitant. Confirming that this is indeed the first time Eiji has ever looked at a man this way, but as he tastes Akihito's plump, sweet and tender lips, he can't help but deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue in and devouring that mouth as he increasingly feels the need to devour the whole meal in front of him...

Not caring they are making out against Akihito's front door like teenagers as the key lay forgotten at their feet, Eiji's hands travel over the unexplored territory of the younger man's body.

He wants to know how Takashi will react to his touches, hoping he isn't stepping way too far over the line. He brushes a few fingers over Akihito's peck, groping around until his thumb finds what it was looking for, he presses and rubs one of the boys pink buds through his light blue cotton shirt until he feels it pebble, and hears Takashi moan against his mouth. And it's music to the mans ears...

Eiji slides his hands then down to the crotch of Takashi's jeans, lost by now in a haze of lust like he has never felt before. He nips Takashi's lips as his hand starts to squeeze the bulge hiding under the vintage denim of Takashi's trousers, he wants to feel more of this fascinating and captivating young man and can't bring himself to stop. Especially as said young man starts to thrust his hips lightly in tandem to Eiji's stroking, the friction bringing the boy closer to the edge and he pulls away from the kiss, unable to hold his voice anymore...

"U-ah...Asa-!"

Akihito suddenly slaps a hand over his mouth, stifling his voice and he stills. The boys Arms reach up eventually during the strained silence where only breathes are heard - to gently push a stunned Eiji away, he can't help that his eyes begin to water at the realisation of just who he wanted to call out for.

Asami.

"S-sorry Eiji I -"

"No, don't be sorry Takashi. It was me..."

They stand there in silence for a while, Eiji awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and both men pretending they aren't sporting increasingly uncomfortable erections...red, throbbing and demanding attention.

"...You, you don't have to be sorry Eiji b-because I do like you too, bu...but, I just went trough a really bad b-break up...

\- With a guy."

Eiji's eyes go wide in understanding and to some extent, relief. He's a little happy he hasn't just scarred this guy in front of him for life after taking such pleasure in molesting him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Takashi, and I'm sorry to make you think about whatever asshole fucked you over...If you wanna talk anytime I'm here, OK? I want to keep on working with you, and hanging out...you're a pretty awesome guy."

That statement makes a sniffling Akihito laugh, and makes snot pour from his nose, which makes him laugh some more. He wonders why the hell his brain is hardwired to remember, desire, long for - Asami - when there's a sexy as hell, nice, non crime-lord, non rapist guy right here!

What the hell is love anyway?

Akihito thanks Eiji and promises to meet him in a couple of days time for the next scoop, before disappearing into his new flat, alone. He bypasses all the things a functioning adult should do for the moment, such as a shower, brushing his teeth or even eating the food he should have had for dinner several hours ago. Instead he drops his things by the locked door and goes straight to his Futon.

He hates himself a little for the fact that even though he was aroused by Eiji's actions and his body responded, Akihito knows that on some level it's the same thing that happened with Feilong, and with Sakazaki.

In those times, and now - there's only one man he craves, and there's only one man that creates this sweet agonising pain and pleasure in Akihito's very being...

The photographer starts to recall now the fantasy of their last night together, and the passion he had felt from Asami. It was so overwhelming, palpable, unmistakable -

Akihito can still remember each of the sensations, as he slides down his fly and slips his hand inside causing the tight, delicious ache in his belly to return while he fantasizes about how Asami had thrust their hips together so powerfully that night. The anticipation Akihito had felt, and how being filled inch by inch is not enough and too much, all at once.

Akihito comes soon after into his hand and he curses himself once again, wondering just how long it will be until the man haunting his thoughts is just a memory. He's thoroughly looking forward to the day where he doesn't feel this bleak and lost and the man known as Asami disappears far away into the abyss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

Asami scribbles another roughly scrawled note onto the lined pad on his desktop and chucks down his pen. he's been scrolling down the list of 'Takashi Ogura's' in Japan and worldwide for the past couple of hours, after finding out Akihito's new name yesterday. The search had initially been undertaken by his best man, Kirishima immediately after leaving Sakazaki's club - but pretty soon Asami had checked in to see the progress and the man had actually come up empty, which angered Asami thus leading him to take up the search himself - hugely unsatisfied with the lack of results so far.

He simply can't afford to let  _his_  Takashi Ogura, slip through his fingers...

Asami really should be doing some work instead of impatiently typing away on his keyboard though, as since the failed marriage attempt, Asami's business dealings are more precarious than ever and his bank accounts are looking more depleted by the second.

However, despite the loss of millions of yen, having to sever ties with former partners, gaining new enemies and not to mention the recent death threats - he finds himself unable to really give a shit...

What does any of it mean now? He gets his wealth, power, his life back. But not - if he's lost Akihito? If he has to come home to a still, empty home after being so long in the company of someone so...

_'What then?'  
_

The crime lord chucks down his pen in order to rub his tired face. He's got one hell of a hangover but since he got up early this morning he's been running searches on Akihito's new name non stop - with employers, hospitals, newspapers, dentists, vets - anything. It's become a habit more regular than smoking today as he obsessively checks the search programs page as it automatically refreshes every four minutes and curses when there are no miraculous new results on display.

The man hasn't taken a shower since arriving home yesterday and doesn't plan on going to work at least until he's got at least one lead. But, so far all the Takashi Ogura's he finds are too young, too old, married or deceased...

Asami knows that of course Akihito's new identity could have an invented age, birthplace and family history which the boy could have created at his whim when he registered at where-ever-the-fuck he is now's employment agencies, doctors, dentists, hospitals, vets, newspapers or dentists!...So Asami is starting to understand why Kirishima had been taking just 'too long' with the name search...and it's really starting to piss Asami off. He wants Akihito back. Now.

**}xXx{**

Also this morning, many miles away from the cursing crime lord...Akihito nervously checks his watch, he's arrived half an hour early and is waiting for Eiji outside the papers office before both the young men leave to undertake another job together today. After yesterday Akihito is a little reluctant to see Eiji, he hopes the guy doesn't start to dislike him or that things aren't awkward between them because he really does think Eiji is a nice guy, which in Akihito's world - is rare.

The young man does smile to himself, getting tipsy, kissing and getting felt up by his senpai is probaby the most normal sexual experience Akihito has ever had. (Which makes Akihito even more pissed with himself. Why should his one time rapist, cheating bastard of an ex - whatever he is, have one second more of his time and why, does Akihito feel like he's cheating on Asami?! It's over!)

Akihito's new phone starts to ring then and he grabs it from his pocket, expecting it to be Eiji saying he's running late - but it's Momohara Ai. Surprised, Akihito answers cheerfully, happy to hear from someone he knows from Tokyo...

"Aki?"

"Ai-san, How are you?"

"hehe I wanted to phone and say sorry for last night! You see I'm in Sendai filming a drama and I was out with the cast-I got a little, well...you saw!"

"Ah that's fine really, haha...you don't need to apologise. It was good to see you're doing well, you've been working hard."

"Hmm, you too. What are you doing in Sendai? It's crazy that we'd see each other here isn't it?"

"Ah...Well, to tell you the truth I. I got a job out here too - with the Sendai Shimbun. So let me do an interview sometime 'Kay?"

"Anything for you Aki, just let me know and I'll make myself available a...Ah that's my manager calling me Aki, lets do coffee soon alright? Tonight or tomorrow?..."

"Sure either's fine for me just let me know whats best for you..."

he hangs up and smiles, it's been a little lonely since Akihito moved a couple of days ago and he's really looking forward to catching up with a friend - _'Baka!'_

The photographer suddenly face palms in the middle of the street and shakes his head, why did he just get carried away and say yeah to drinks with Momohara Ai if  _she's_  a big time celebrity - likely to draw crowds and the attention of paparazzi - and  _he's_  on the run from  _THE_ Asami Ryuichi?!

"Balls..." The young man mutters quietly to himself. "...I can't get found out after two days, that's just pathetic!"

All he can see in his minds eye now are those headlines being splashed around in those gossip magazines, and already Akihito starts to wonder whether he can rain-check with Momohara, but the truth is - He figures he's got to get back out there sometime, so it may as well be now, right? -

And Akihito will be damned if he'll turn down any invitation to socialise all 'cus of worrying about Asami fucking Ryuichi!

He nods, confirming to himself his resolve... _'Uh huh...but...'_ Akihito pauses to think '... _better go raid the charity shop over there and buy a disguise, just in case!'_

The photographer draws out his phone once again, this time to let Eiji know that he'll be a few minutes late for the gig as he scurries across the street to the thrift store...

**}xXx{**

Many, many hours later Akihito finally gets home, after a full days work with Eiji and blowing off steam with Momohara. The young man is a little mortified that the sunglasses and trilby he wore to meet up with Momohara at Deserosa made him look like a total douche and a total diva, wearing them indoors, at night - but, at least gave him a different look so he won't be recognisable. Akihito just hopes people with out press passes are frisked for cameras on their way in!...

The pair had chatted mainly about the last case Akihito had helped Momohara with, and how Chisa Yakasa's parents are doing now, as the unlikely pair both piled ridiculous amounts of sugar to their latte's, sharing a mutual sweet tooth.

Akihito now sits at the small desk in his room and looks at the few photos he's got pinned up, his closest friends Kou and Takato are there of course, As are his parents and grandparents - he misses them already...

But pinned behind both of them, shielded completely from view, is a photo of his firsy love, Asami. It's a simple photo, the man isn't even smiling, and its not one where he's asleep or showering either. It's the photo Akihito took with the camera Asami had brought him after Hong Kong, on the beach - just a simple, earnest photo of the man is all his splendor, made even more stunning by the suns rays lighting his features.

It's a test for Akihito, one that he had prepared for himself early this morning. For when he allows himself to look at it in three months time, the boy wants to know his honest feelings, the first impression he gets after he looks at the photo after so long. Will living with, loving a man such as Asami Ryuichi all be a distant and illusive memory - like it never really happened?

Will Akihito be able to simply cast the photo, and the man, aside?

As it stands now, Akihito's heart does several back flips, somersaults and cartwheels (it's amazing really) every time he hears Asami's name, which has been twice since he's been here in Sendai. The first time was in passing in the office just that morning when he and Eiji walked past the editors door - although Akihito had only caught '-uichi...' so he can't be sure it was even  _his_  name, it was enough though to make the boy to physically pale and send a shiver down his spine, prompting his partner to ask if he's 'OK'.

The other? Well - that one was read by The photographer. Akihito was skimming a discarded newspaper on his way home on the metro train to get ready to meet Momohara and saw his former lovers name, like it had jumped straight at him from the page of a plain looking article, Akihito couldn't hear even the loud rattling over the train as his hear thumped loudly in his ears and he couldn't tear his eyes away from that name, not for some time...

Desperate though, not to see the 'congratulations...' article Akihito was sure it was, he had slammed the paper shut and flung it onto an empty seat away from himself as he willed his sense of curiosity away.

He had chuckled, telling himself then to man up as this was  _his_  decision - and he hopes - no - knows, it'll be alright. Akihito will forget him.  _  
_

**}xXx{**

Back in Tokyo a few hours later and well into the night, the photographers ex-lover drains his whiskey glass and slumps back into his chair, rubbing his tired eyes once more. The man is still in his study and has just ended a phone call with Kirishima after missing a full day of work and leaving his best man to run things from club Sion. To be honest Asami had expected some sort of retaliation from Takenouchi today and feels mildly guilty for playing hooky but so far - there's nothing.

Even the taps he had placed on the Takenouchi's home and cell phones have showed almost no activity, so Kirishima had said.

Asami yawns and relaxes into his office chair some more, realising he's forgone eating today as his stomach rumbles away in a manner most undignified.

 _'Trivial...'_  He thinks to himself as his eyelids droop and he falls gradually into a light sleep...

_...soft knock as a golden mop of hair pokes around the door as Akihito enters the study with a warm cup of coffee for Asami, and an equally warm smile on his face..._

_They make eye contact - but there's something, like a fog that obstructing Akihito's usually solar strength brightness in Asami's eyes, tiredness? God knows he's exhausted today - so he rubs them and blinks again, but that's just made Akihito even more fuzzy._

_'Hn..'_

_as Asami grows more and more annoyed at his lack of vision, his boy stands there just smiling away at the older man - wait, is he smiling?_

_'Dammit'_

_Asami reaches for Akihito, growing frustrated as he wants to study this creature more closely, those beautiful and fascinating expressions that change by the second..._

"I cant see you Akihito, come here..."

_The man keeps reaching out his hand, demanding Akihito to come closer but Akihito just stays where he is, looking at Asami as the boy gets more blurry with each passing second._

_Akihito's face drops now and the boy looks sad, he looks at Asami questioningly, tilting his head a little before he shakes it and still holding the cup of coffee, just walks away, out of the study.  
_

_Asami grabs the air urgently before him now, hoping to grasp a slender wrist but still - nothing._

"Akihito, I can't reach you...Akihit-"

A soft beeping wakes Asami up and he's startled to see his arm raised before him, as if to catch the phantom Akihito. He lowers it and shakes his head, to clear the fuzz and imagery left behind by the vivid dream.

Still hearing the beeping, he looks at his computer where surprisingly, there's been a new hit on Takashi's name:

Asami blinks away the tiredness from his eyes and leans towards the computer eagerly, he can't help the surge of hope that flares up as he thinks ' _this_   _is Akihito - it must be.'_

_an article in a Sendai newspaper about some small time politician cheating on his wife with a school nurse. Bingo. This reeks of bratty snooping, Akihito's specialty._

The crime lord grabs his phone ready to dial his best man again. He's thankful that out there somewhere his lover must be doing fine, though a little pang at the fact that the kids doing fine without Asami by his side...

Asami hears his phone beeping away then, he had put it on discreet mode as he didn't want to be disturbed while he drowned his sorrows in alcohol tonight. Expecting the call to be from Kirishima he's surprised when he see's his call instead is from Saburaki, he answers the phone curtly...

"Asami. What have you got?"

"Hey, I'll cut to it Asami. I had a call come through just now - to the Takaba residence in the Adachi district from a disposable cell, I couldn't trace it but they mentioned the guy you're after, Takaba, is living in Osaka and tha-"

"Osaka, really. And you say you couldn't trace the call? I have reason to believe he's in Sendai, judging from a flag on a false name he's now using."

"Ah, well I don't know what to tell you then, I suppose it's plausible he would suspect a tap on the line?"

"It looks that way. Thanks, that'll be all Saburaki - I'll look into both possibilities."

Well, while the phone call from Saburaki was short, it was certainly intriguing. That Akihito may be pretending to his nearest and dearest he's in Osaka - or, are they playing along with this game of hide and seek?

He anticipated the tap on the line?

This is all easily solved and Asami knows just the thing so he begins the search anew, focusing now on hits of 'Takashi Ogura' in Osaka and Sendai specifically. Which ever things have the most in common with his boy - he will send a private detective too, first thing tomorrow morning armed with a photo of Akihito and a camera.

To document the runaway tom cats every move...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Continued from there it left off at chapter 12. I haven't revisited it so sorry for any mistakes etc.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

 

"Papa - quick! Papa!"

"...?"

"Papa?!"

"..."

***STOMP STOMP STOMP***

"PAPA!"

It's now six days after Akihito's escape from Tokyo and Miako is currently stomping down the grand staircase in the home she shares with her father in Tokyo, so she can slap her copy of Vivi magazine down on his lap as he snoozes.

He's like a fat cat, basking in the sunlight that's pouring through the large windows of his ground floor study and he is perfectly comfortable, with his legs up on his desk, snoring away, but the violent slap of the quality printed paper on his thighs causes the man to snort in surprise, waking him self up with a curse.

"...Ugh? What is it?...insufferable girl..."

"Hush! Just look, page sixty two - see if you think it's who _I_  think it is!...Look!"

The old man huffs some more and straightens himself up a little, feet plonking back down on the floor. He reaches for his luke-warm coffee and takes a long sip, satisfied at Miako's frustrated huff as she crosses her arms, looking pointedly at the Crooked local politician. The man eventually takes up the girly magazine in one hand before reaching for his reading glasses with the other and flipping to the page mentioned...

* * *

**_'Momohara Ai in secret meeting with mystery hunk!'_ **

_One of our faithful readers snapped this secret shot with their mobile phone whilst drinking in one of Sendai's night time hot spots! Momohara and the young man, believed to be the hero photographer who saved our favorite star from a terrible stalker..._

* * *

Now that Takenouchi senior stops to study the photograph, he's astounded and he splutters out an ecstatic proclamation of victory for (probably) the whole neighborhood to hear. It's the boy they've been looking for, sat in a bar with some little starlet the old man doesn't recognise, and although the kid's wearing a rather fetching hat and shades, the old pervert would be able to identify that gorgeous young man anywhere. He's thought about him enough...  _  
_

There's just one problem though, if it's a problem at all. If the kid's in Sendai then he and that bastard Asami can't still be together, can they?

_\- "Hmm" - unless he's just working away? Or if he doesn't want the crime lord, but Asami still wants him? - Was it mutual? - "Hrmph!"_

However, Takenouchi has never been one for assessing the situation, he likes to just charge in like a bull in a china shop and thrash around until he comes out on top. So, he nods enthusiastically to his daughter and grabs the phone to start traveling preparations right away.

He'll get the boy, approach Asami to find out if he will negotiate for the brat back - if not? Well, Takenouchi doesn't mind keeping Takaba around for his own 'amusement' - and there are other (more violent) ways, after all, of dealing with Asami.

**}xXx{**

Elsewhere in Tokyo right now, Asami has to stop himself (as he sits down eagerly at his desk) from rubbing his hands together like a grinning, gleeful and plotting bond villain, as he eyes the large manila envelope laid out enticingly before him...

As Kirishima had picked his employer up this morning from the too-quiet penthouse, he had informed Asami that the private detective placed on 'Takashi' a few days ago had come up with the goods. After Asami had dispatched the detective for hire, armed with a photo and camera, the search wasn't too strenuous, as all he had to do after Asami's hours of research was stake out the appointed building until the young man in question appears - then 'document his every move,' from there.

The man rips open the long awaited envelope with as much poise and restraint as his eager hands can manage and holds the photo's before himself, studying them one by one and the first one makes him smile right away, sighing with relief at the confirmation before him - it's Akihito, as vibrant and cheerful as ever (and laughing at a very funny something.)

It's actually the first time he's seen Akihito laughing like this - like,  _really_  laughing. So hard his eyes are watering...

Beautiful.

Asami likes this picture, a lot. And it's going in the 'T. Akihito' file he keeps safely tucked away in his desk drawer (and which has been flipped through to death over the past few days...)

There's a couple of other photo's like this one in the stash and Asami pauses now, his smile faltering as he takes processes just what it means. Akihito seems to be so happy, so carefree and content - without him...

Putting that unexpectedly painful thought aside, Asami soldiers on through the small pile of photo's and see's that the next few feature someone else with the boy -  _'A colleague?'_ Asami questions as he studies each mans body language through each new photo, it's all quite friendly and neutral until the last two in the collection -

Asami's heart starts to pound in is ears from a surge of shock and anger as he lays his eyes on the tall, handsome stranger in this frame and how his arm is draped around  _his_  Akihito. But, it's nothing compared to what happens to Asami's whole body when he sets is eyes on the last photo...the fuckers hand in Akihito's back pocket as they walk down the street together...

Like a pair of lovers.

Asami screws up this photo and throws it across the room, slamming his hand on the table afterward and oh, just contemplating the ways he could skin the bastard alive for touching whats his, with such familiarity.

So Akihito really  _is_  doing well with out him, huh?...

**}xXx{**

The door of a luxury limo opens and the man named Asami Ryuichi steps out onto the Sendai asphalt, cigarette in hand as he takes a deep drag of nicotine rich smoke. The crime lord is has just arrived in Sendai just two days after receiving the first report on Akihito, after an immediate summons of his most trusted employee to begin preparations and plans for Asami's absence after seeing that damned photo of Akihito and that bastard - and Asami can't help but bitterly think

_'It didn't take him long to move on. Little shit.'_

not wanting to waste any time and hoping to snip the boy's new romance in the bud - he does his (second) favorite thing, when it comes to the boy.

Sets a trap.

Asami has hired the most exclusive club in Sendai,under an anagram of his name - 'Saiichi Ryuma' - mostly as a bit of light teasing for Akihito, as of course the straight forward photographer would never think to analyse the letters in order to see the familiar name spelled out.

The man knows that Akihito has visited this particular club with one 'Eiji Sato' often and shall ensure he won't be accompanying  _his_  Akihito there tonight, so for that, Asami already has a plan in place. As for the party that will be held, Asami had Kirishima invite many local celebrities and politicians to keep up appearances - and luring them with promises of free booze and free stays in exclusive local hotels for the night.

The evenings plans are costing Asami many thousands of yen that he really shouldn't spend, but after seeing where Akihito is, and the threat of a romantic rival, Asami couldn't care less about the state of his finances. It's much the same as the situation with Takenouchi, if Asami just had Eiji disposed of - there's no telling how Akihito would take it.

And the party, hmm, the party will be Akihito's wet dream. He smirks at that thought, Asami cannot wait to have the boy again because the man doesn't mind saying that eight days with out fucking Akihito into the bed is far too long - and he wants Akihito to take responsibility - as Asami has had to suffer through  _his_  first wet dreams since he was a teenager...

Little shit.

Asami normally would have done something about the relentless sexual frustration by now, but after the discovery of that damned photograph and a good thirty minutes of chain smoking and staring daggers at the crumpled paper over by the office's book shelves, Asami had gotten up off of his seat and made his way over to pick the picture up and analyse the contents closely once again...thinking.

**}xXx{**

Also this afternoon, Akihito sighs and closes the photo editing software on his laptop, giving up trying to concentrate for the moment. He can't shake this guilt that's been weighing on him for the past few days, since he had kissed Eiji and wondering just why the hell he should fee guilty at all, he's free now - free to date whoever the hell he wants to!

Since that night, the boys have seen each other almost everyday since then but haven't gone any further than a little light physical contact and a quick peck but it's still enough to make Akihito's mind whirl, he knows he feels none of the butterflies, anticipation or stirring in his imitation Calvin Kleins when Eiji draws close to him, not like Asami - and it pisses him the hell off.

Eiji has asked questions though, being eager to find out just who the hell could treat the 'awesome' and 'cute' Akihito this way, enough to scare the kid off from the prospect future relationships. The Sendai photographer, after much questioning of his new partner has still only received a few words on the matter but it's Akihito's facial expressions that give him away - whoever this guy is, he must be a real bastard.

Akihito's phone rings and he sighs again, not in the mood to speak to any body at the moment, but upon seeing from the caller I.D it's his editor ringing, he answers, eager for a good story to distract him...

"Takashi? Uh h-hey! I have a job for you tonight. An amazing celebrity party 'kay? I want you there ASAP!"

"Huh? I don't take those kind of shots Izaka-san -"

"Y-yeah...I know I know - but uh, some crooked politicians are gonna be there so it's a good chance for some juicy gossip, so you're the guy!"

"I, guess I could. I'm not doing anything else -"

"Thadda boy! I'll text ya the uh, details so let me know h-how you get on - also It's invite only so make sure you g-go alone, 'k-kay?!"

The editor puts down the phone soon after and looks at kirishima, who stands across from him in the mans office in the Sendai Shimbun building. Kirishima is a little perturbed that it only took some casual threats and a briefcase full of Yen (for dramatic value) for the editor to cave in and set up his newest employee, Akihito, for god-knows-what.

"H-he..." ***gulp***  "he's not in trouble with your 'employer' is he? He 'aint gonna turn up d-dead?"

Kirishima just sets the case on the desk and smirks at the cowardly man, before turning to walk out of the office, job done. He can hopefully now look forward to his boss and Akihito being able to reconcile this evening after one of the longest weeks of their lives, their employer being on edge and in a foul mood for days.

The guard still feels a huge amount of guilt about the whole situation with the wedding and knows he should have perhaps seen Akihito's escape coming, the boy not being one to sit still and shut up for long and Kirishima hope the whole damn situation can just resolve itself already, everybody in Asami's organisation has been on edge since the botched wedding ceremony, just waiting for Takenouchi to retaliate - but as yet. Nothing, which is even more worrying.

What is the old fox planning?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! - I don't own the characters
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, involuntary drug use, mild violence, yaoi.

 

**}xXx{**

Asami exhales yet another long stream of smoke, the nicotine for once not helping his increasing agitation as he counts down the minutes until he can see his runaway lover again. The man, along with his head of security Souh, are in place and alert, stood behind the raised one way mirror and overseeing the entire floor of the club known as  _Deserosa_ , awaiting Akihito's hopefully imminent arrival now that the party has 'officially' started, the guests now pouring in, eager for the free booze.

The crime lord had sent Kirishima a few moments ago to confirm that the men are ready, stationed at each door around the club and that they all know to prevent Asami's prey from leaving the building. And if they don't - god help them all!

There's a swift knock at the door behind Asami as Kirishima enters the secret room, explaining that all is in place for tonight's plan, but also bearing some unwelcome and surprising news which makes Asami turn to his guard in surprise.

Takenouchi is also in Sendai and has been asking around after a 'Takaba Akihito' for a few days now, Kirishima reports that the clubs bouncer had mentioned to him that Asami's treacherous rival is in fact penned for entry this evening.

...the Fuck?

How the old coot is on good enough terms with the owner of the club to have gained an invite to this evenings event, exclusive entry at that - is anyone's guess. But it's a sure sign to Asami, that his hold on the top position in the underworld world is less than absolute, to think that the club owner would dare to sneak a rat like that into Asami's event - well, it would normally be unthinkable.

"...Have the waiting staff keep an eye on the bastard, prevent him from making his move on Akihito if possible."

"Hai Asami-sama, I advised them to do so. Takaba himself should be - Ah."

Asami whips his head around as he's exhaling more smoke, a hand clenched in his pant pocket as golden eyes, bright and eager finally catch a glimpse of his Akihito after so many days of wanting. His sharp gaze follows the boys every move as he glances around, grumbling to himself before deciding to make his way unenthusiastically through the celebrity filled crowd and towards the free bar...

"Kirishima, you have  _all_  the exits covered?"

"Of course Asami-sama."

"Good."

Asami growls lowly at the back of his throat as he watches Akihito lean slightly on the bar and order a beer, the man is about ready to devour the boy right now. Instead though he settles for just prowling a little closer to the window, a little unbelieving that his AWOL lover is really here, in front of him and looking as well and as freaking sexy as ever, his cheap suit trousers gliding over the perfect curve of his ass beautifully...

Akihito turns around with his back to the bar now, sipping his Asahi and looking around curiously, many people have already shown up to the party so he raises the camera that's hung loosely around his neck and shoots away, but of course not finding the subjects particularly interesting. The young man gets tapped on the arm then, causing both his and Asami's attention to be drawn to the young woman enthusiastically greeting Akihito with a tight hug, and kisses on both his rosy cheeks.

This causes Asami to growl again, this time louder which makes the usually calm and stoic Souh take a slight step away from his employer. It's a noise he usually hears when there's about to be blood shed...

"Who invited her?"

"My apologies Asami-sama- I'm not sure bu -"

" _Fine_."

Asami snaps at Souh and jabs out his cigarette on the window sill of the two way mirror, resulting in another back-step from the guard. The crime lord before him is really not happy that his guest list seems to have been totally disregarded by every fucker in Sendai...

"Akihito! I cant believe you're here! It was my last day of filming today so we're all here to cerebrate - are you working?..."

The pair chat animatedly like that for a while and Asami eyes with great interest and increasing anger, the way Momohara keeps playfully grabbing Akihito's arms and the way she bats her eye lids, playing with her hair while blushing coyly and giggling at Akihito's anecdotes.

The pair look quite suited, Asami is reluctant to admit - as they banter together...Akihito is sure to make friends where ever he goes...

"I know Ai-san! Would you mind posing for some photo's?"

Momohara lights up and readily agrees, posing for a few fun shots for which she sweetly and suggestively smiles, with arms framing her breasts as she blows a kiss to the camera. It's really is too bad that Akihito couldn't care less about the cleavage on show between the pair of pert breasts on display before him, as he expertly snaps away...

Asami watches this whole scene from his prime hiding spot and really doesn't care for this exchange of playful flirting between these two twenty somethings, he really wants to order kirishima to throw the girl out, especially as Momohara chooses that moment to move closer to Akihito again, holding his upper arm this time - much like a few months ago when Miako held his and he finds, he doesn't like it.

Not. At. Fucking. All.

But. Asami is the one who will do something about it!

"...Kirishima, there's a phone call for Momohara Ai."

"Pardon me Asami-sama?"

"A phone call. Momohara Ai. Now."

kirishima gets the hint and leaves the room immediately, to go and tell a member of staff to send the poor girl to the foyer, to answer the pretend phone call. The man sighs to himself and chuckles before returning to the viewing room and back to his employer though, there's surely never been a dull moment in all his years of service and he realises that when it comes to Takaba Akihito, Asami-sama can be surprisingly immature...

"...Who the hell is Saiichi Ryuma anyway? Pwahaha!"

Old man Takenouchi looks around at the vibrant, young crowd and laughing at his own 'wit' but stopping immediately as he spots Akihito at the bar, waving casually at that young actress he had been snapped with as she walks away accompanied by a waiter. The crook approaches Akihito as the kid leans back against the bar, sipping his beer and slides up next to him, in what he  _knows_  is an enticing and smooth action, one that few can resist.

"I thought I recognised you, cute little thing. You're Asami's pet - what's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

"Wha? N-no! I'm not Asami's..."

Akihito glances around somewhat frantically, glad that Eiji and Momohara aren't around to hear this and just hoping that he can slip through the crowd and away from this bloated old geezer, as the man leans in to whisper to Akihito...

"...You know, Asami walked out of the wedding, left my daughter at the altar he did. That bastard."

OK, that definitely gets the boys attention - his head snaps back to Takenouchi so fast he swears his hears his neck crick, he tries to ignore the pain now radiating down his spine and the way his heart just sped up a few notches, now fluttering away as violently as the butterflies in his stomach, caused by the mere mention of his former lovers name.

"...W - Wha? He walke-! What the - why?!"

"Hn? Interested my sweet? Have a drink with me, my dear and I'll explain everything to you..."

Asami's attention is rapt on the boy now as he watches on from the sidelines, he had hoped these two would have not come into contact at all, but at least Asami is still in control. He orders security to keep watch on Takenouchi and his men, as the deceitful crime boss leads Akihito away to a more secluded spot...

Now - Akihito is no idiot, and the shit eating grin the old codger is giving him right now as they walk over to the corner booth together is causing all kinds of alarm bells to ring in Akihito's head.

He  _is_  unbearably curious however, to hear about what happened with Asami and the wedding ceremony, so he allows himself to be ushered to sit at the dimly lit table, removing his camera and placing it beside himself before Takenouchi disappears briefly to tell his men what drinks to order for the pair...

Meanwhile, in the secret observation room Asami is beside himself as the list of the old mans crimes continue to grow by the second, the bastard is now hitting on  _his_  lover, for Asami still calls Akihito his and always will. The raven haired man lights another cigarette, turning to a couple of Souh's security team sat at the security control desk to the side of the room, awaiting orders.

"Give me audio, booth 34..."

Some vintage Port and a Mojito arrive at the table, and Akihito knows he doesn't like drinking the rum based drink so he'll sip it, as he really doesn't plan to get drunk with this old perv. No way.

"So um, Takenouchi er san, your daughter - what happened with the wedding?"

"Ah! So that bastard, my daughter was at the altar all doughy eyed, 'e goes down the aisle but then 'e was staring off out the doors and then, I think 'e was talking on his phone or some nonsense - next thing I knew 'e was like 'stop!' And walked out!"

"Walked out? Why? Do you kn-"

"So, more importantly - what are you doing here and not in Tokyo warming his bed eh?"

Takenouchi inches closer to Akihito, to study that delicate looking face and try to ascertain whether or not there is still something between him and Asami. As he gets closer though, the man manages to spill port down onto his beige trousers, which in turn earns a lot of swearing and makes said delicate looking face scrunch up in disgust...

"I'm...not with that a-asshole anymore."

"Hmm? That's good news, I think you're just adorable, I want to eat you up..."

There's a knock on the door behind Asami then and he turns as a waiter from the bar enters the observation room, presenting a small, sealed plastic bag to him with a curt bow.

"Asami-sama, Takenoushi-san's guard gave me this, with the intention that I put it in Takaba-san's drink..."

The crime lord takes the small clear packet and eyes it closely, Sedative. Luckily though he is the one pulling the strings tonight and there's no way that'll make it anywhere near Akihito. He dismisses the waiter soon after, thanking him for his diligence and turns back eagerly to watch the rest of the show...

Takenouchi laughs and moves up the long seat some more, sitting even closer to the adorable Akihito and taking one of the boys hands in this own, stroking it and holding against his sweaty bloated face before he lands a scratchy kiss right on the boys knuckles, mistaking a shudder of horrified revulsion for a shiver of innocent arousal.

Akihito is beyond pissed at this point, as he tries in vain to pry his hand away from the old pervert invading his personal space. He wants to leave before he ends up being screwed by yet another gangster!...

"You know what I've always wondered, why all mafia bosses like to plow guys asses?...why can't you guys get a normal hobby?"

As Asami chuckles away heartily in the secret room, at the table and with a cry of victory Akihito wrenches his hand finally out of the old mans clutches as he tries to slide down the seat in order to make his escape (although gets stopped almost immediately by a hairy hand on his thigh that rubs and squeezes the fleshy part, just by the photographers crotch.)

This is, because all Takenouchi had heard of that sentence was 'plowing asses' so now, as you can imagine, he has rather the wrong idea of just what Akihito meant by his sarcastic question.

The old man eyes the boy mirthfully while he sways a little, having misjudged the strength of the Port he's been guzzling all night and he's about ready to call it quits with the party and retire to his room with a pretty young thing (such as his present company) so he leans forward once again, to whisper in the boys ear.

"What you say boy, wanna' be my little missy? I would dress up you in the finest clothes, and then take them all off again. And you'll get to see Asami have his ass handed to him in the best 'kinda way - call it revenge for him neglecting you."

In the secret room, Asami shifts closer to the window and places his right hand on the glass before him, his cigarette long gone. He wonders what Akihito's feelings are now and is quite eager himself, to take Akihito away tonight.

"...A-ass handed to...? Why, what are you gonna do to him?"

"Ah - he and that long haired Chinese fellow are in cahoots, they plan to go over my head and snatch my territory from me...Well, it  _was_  Asami's territory up 'til a few months ago but, all's fair in love and war right? Pwahaha...I've made billions of yen from that fool."

"How the hell did you get away with that?"

"I was keeping the territory hostage, shall we say. Also what I gained there was leverage to take Asami to the police - you see..."

He points a stubby finger at Akihito's face in an eureka moment, and sways a little more before letting the kid in on a few secrets.

"The arms I gained there are directly linked to him, ergo my choices were either take him down but that doesn't make sense because he knows the languages, has black market connections I can only dream of. So - have him marry into the family, he thinks he gets his territory back and my connections as a local diet member. But  _I_  get the power and, well, whatever I want!...Hopefully I can add you to that list my dear, whaddya' say? you, you sexy lil' min -  ***hic***..."

"Y-you cant do anything to Asami, he's too clever to get taken down by a crazy old man like you -"

"HA! You'll be surprised - he can't touch me kid. Not unless he wants to start an international shit storm... so I suggest you stop spouting nonsense like that."

"Whatever - I'm outta here, I dunno what you're trying to do but leave me out of i -!"

"Don't underestimate me kid, you'll be coming with me right now so just be quiet..."

He yanks Akihito forward once again and whispers, more darkly now, into the boys ear as he forcefully cups Akihito's cock with his free, stubby hand through the boys grey trousers as Akihito recoils and desperately tries to pry the old mans hand away.

"I can do things to you that you can't even imagine boy, terrible things. So, I suggest you just shut up and behave yourself...You'll love what this old mans got to offer once you've had a taste."

He grabs the back of Akihito's head and smashes their lips together, causing blood to flood through Akihito's mouth as his bottom lip catches on one of the mans jagged teeth. The photographer hates the taste of stale alcohol and the smell of oxidized aftershave that immediately invade his senses, so, feeling violated, he pushes the drunken man away with all his might, before shooting up and grabbing his camera as he leaps up from the table - to finally make his escape.

Asami's eyes as he watches this scene play out before him blaze like two burning suns in a solar storm and he turns, striding out the room to go and capture his long awaited prize. While, back in the main bar, Akihito makes a show of wiping his mouth, staring daggers down to where the old codger still sits at the table.

"Fuck you. I don't want anything to do with you, your daughter  _or_  Asami so leave me the hell alone!"

"...Hmm, the GHB should have kicked in by now..."

' _W-what the?!'_

Oh yeah, Akihito is SO freaking outta here! -

He turns at that moment to run away with a "fuck this" but what the boy didn't see was the bodyguard that had moved into position behind him, now blocking his way completely. The burly bodyguard grabs one of the young mans slender arms, causing Akihito to wince and his volatile fight or flight responses to kick in, there's no way in hell he's gonna let himself be plowed by some gross old man, not now - not ever!

He knees the guard in the balls and scoots past him, this time running into another, bigger bouncer - and Akihito has time to barely see the guy before he back hands the younger man, sending him crashing over a table and onto the floor which has him losing his camera for a moment as he lays there dazed. Having to blink several times before he can shakily get to his feet again.

Akihito sways a little, groggy as the suited men continue to advance towards him over the smashed glasses the boy had sent flying during his fall and he starts to panic now, stooping to take his camera from the floor and rising once again, only just noticing now the deep cuts along his arms and legs as he starts to limp away quickly.

"Don't hurt him too much, just subdue him!..."

The men increase the speed of their pursuit whilst Akihito pushes himself to break into a full run, he has no choice but to knock into a few fellow patrons and apologise as he shoves them unceremoniously out of his way, causing many to stumble and shout obscenities after him. It's not all bad though, as the supply of adrenaline coursing through his body is doing wonders as a painkiller, allowing the photographer to ignore completely the blood oozing out of his fresh, glass embedded wounds.

His prized camera slips a few times from his hands as he runs, the blood making holding onto anything increasingly difficult but he refuses to give it up. Akihito struggles to simultaneously juggle this task though as he looks back, still running and also trying to wipe his bloody hands on his trousers one by one as some of the patrons stop to stare at him. Momohara is included in this and she looks on, rather concerned as her manager holds her, keeping her from getting too close to the 'ill looking' boy currently limping desperately towards the fire escape that will take him to the back section of the building.

The guards advance quickly on Akihito once again as he nears his goal but the next time he looks, there appears to be some kind of fight going on between those two and some new guards, the rowdy bunch however are still gaining on him though. The new arrivals are also wearing sharp suits and he swears he can recognise them - but from his position right now, and as muddled and mildly concussed as his mind is at the moment, it just looks like more trouble and Akihito has had quite enough of that. Thank you very much.

So after a little planning, all Akihito can think to do is grab some discarded beer bottles and glasses from the nearest table to throw them at each of the fighting guards. The actual action does very little to dissuade the men from fighting or from chasing after Akihito, but what it does do - is cause the rubber-necking audience before him to mumble disapprovingly about 'unstable youth on drugs' with their 'crazy habits' and 'who the hell would have invited him anyway?...'

Akihito huffs, a little out of breath now upon finally reaching the fire escape and sees that he has a few seconds until the guards reach him, so he slips his body through the door, hurriedly fumbling around with his camera and removing the thick neck strap in order to tie the fire exit bars together, ensuring he can't be followed as he gets the hell out of here...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, involuntary drug use, mild violence.

**}xXx{**

"...Where is he now?"

"The corridor just off the kitchen Asami-sama."

"How did he get that far? Where the fuck are the men who are supposed to be on those exits Kirishima?"

"My apologies Asami-sama, they were called away to deal with the ruckus raised in the bar."

" - I'm making my way to where he is so just let him leave. Have Suoh bring the car around..."

Asami flips his phone shut and barges through yet another set of heavy fire doors as he walks swiftly through the service corridors of Deserosa, attempting to hunt down his slippery photographer yet again. The mans heart thumps away loudly in his chest and he can feel already the excitement building within him from the thrill of the chase, and the fear of Akihito escaping him.

That won't be happening this time though, Asami thinks with no small amount of trepidation - recalling the jagged cuts now lining the usually flawless skin of his young lover. The boy as a result may be too injured to do much more than try and limp away from him now.

Asami curses the old man and vows to make the bastard pay tenfold, for each injury his men have inflicted on Akihito...

He's just got to catch the damn boy first!

With shaky legs, the boy in question makes his way through the sparse corridors as fast as his injured body can take him. He feels his jaw pounding from the back hand he had received earlier and thanks the heavens above that Eiji had taken him around this part of the building just a couple of days ago to tour the many famous, themed private dining rooms the club has to offer.

He counts down the final steps, finally being able to leave through the fire exit leading to the street and takes out his phone from his pant pocket, relieved it wasn't completely trashed during his fall. he dials Eiji and listens impatiently for a voice to pick up as the young man rushes haphazardly down the alley, bumping into trash bags and scattered beer bottles as he clings on to his camera with his free hand.

Eventually the Sendai photojournalist picks up the phone with a casual "hey..." Prompting Akihito to try and do his best not to sound too beaten up, although failing miserably.

"Eiji? Can you-Nh... can you come meet me?"

"Uh? Yeah sure, where you at? You don't sound too good."

Akihito looks around in a dark alley for a road marker as he walks towards the street and hears the fire exit open again behind him - he curses softly and walks faster, the cold night air making his wounds sting a little more as they drip away, leaving a steady trail of blood spots behind him...

"...Um - Fugawa street, but I'll be waiting a couple of blocks away so uh, gimme a ring when you get here - I was working in the club but, things went bad. I-I think I need to go to a doctor..."

As Kirishima steps out of the blood smeared fire escape, having followed the miniature glistening pools leading him through the maze that is Deserora's service area. He glances up and down the dimly lit alleyway leading to the moonlit deserted streets of Sendai, and sees a familiar mop of hair bobbing up and down as a somewhat lopsided Akihito marches towards the alley's end.

"...Takashi, just get somewhere safe out of the way, keep talking to me until I get there OK?..."

The loyal guard extracts his phone, to let his employer know that the boy hasn't made it away just yet even as a strong sense of guilt for this whole mess weighs heavily on his conscience. Kirishima believes though, that now the possibility of a business marriage is zero, Asami-sama and Takaba can finally reconcile and they can all gain some sense of normality back.

Well, normal for a sadistic crime lord and his bratty photojournalist lover at least.

***Bip***

Asami-sama, he's heading towards you now..."

Akihito hears mumbling behind him as he stumbles his way past the clubs dumpsters, eyes going wide as he double takes.

\- What the...?!

The photographer reasons to himself that there has to be more than one glasses wearing, waspish, suited man in the world and dismisses his paranoia eating away at his rationale. Just because one very unwelcome guest from Tokyo has made his presence known and butted in on Akihito's new life here in Sendai, doesn't mean anyone else has. But just in case the boy doubles his speed anyway, just hoping that the bastards have had quite enough fun and won't pursue him any longer.

***creak***

Akihito's body jerks sharply as he jumps at the sudden movement around him and he sees that this time it's a door ahead of him that's opened, which immediately sends the alarm bells ringing within him -

' _shit - they're gonna have me surrounded!_ '

The young man whimpers, closing his eyes briefly to find the last remnants of strength remaining in his body and ducks his head down to hopefully not draw attention to himself as he marches on forwards towards the main street. He hears Eiji over the line gather his car keys and get ready to leave his house...

"...I'll be twenty minutes, just keep talking to me Takashi..."

Akihito doesn't say anything, so tired of things like this always happening to him. He used to think it's because he had Asami in his life that he attracted trouble - but who can he blame for this? Why does that old pervert want to capture him so badly?  _  
_

He glances around again, and knowing that he has pursuers coming up from both behind and ahead of him all he can do in his weakened state is move forward and clutch the phone tighter, talking to his one lifeline.

Or is it?

Akihito watches as a tall, broad shadowy figure moves ever closer to him and the boy stops walking altogether, thinking of the man he wants to call for now, to come and save him. The man who has always come to rescue Akihito before - would he now?

If only he could remember Asami's number.

Akihito laughs out loud at those absurd thoughts, just who was he running away from again?

"Asami..."

"What's that Takashi - you OK?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine Eiji. Don't worry about me..."

With the dark figure mere metres away, Akihito is beside himself as a sense of overwhelming remorse takes him. He wishes he could at least have time to say goodbye to his friends, family or even Asami before Takenouchi captures him.

Because there's no way he expects to come out of this alive...

Akihito grits his teeth as he leans against the wall behind him, preparing himself for one last push to escape or at least go down trying. He'll catch them by surprise and lunge at them, using the last of his strength...what could possibly go wrong?!

"Listen Eiji I-"

A large hand suddenly plucks the phone from Akihito's smaller one, causing the boy's temper to flare up as he takes a deep breath ready to give this good for nothing a piece of his mind - all he had wanted to do as say a proper goodbye to one person for fuck's sake!

Akihito fists the front of the suit jacket before him and forcefully draws the taller figure closer to where the photographer stands in the dim light cast from overhead. He opens his mouth wide, staring down this goon and so ready to shout right in this bastards face! -

But nothing comes out.

Aborting the sentence with a gasp, Akihito just stands there for some time inches from the newcomers face with his entire body seemingly frozen. Not from fear, not quite from surprise. Not even from any decipherable emotion he's ever felt before. He's just still, Wide eyed and overwhelmed. Disbelieving that the object of his affection, fantasies, dreams - and nightmares - is here. No way.

Shit.

He wants to run the fuck away screaming and bury his head into that thick, broad chest all at once as his body starts to tremble with the shock from the fight and the renewed dose of adrenaline hitting his system. He really does drop his precious camera this time, he also forgets to care about how the blood from his hand lacerations are flowing onto Asami's tailor made Italian suit, as he loosely holds the smirking crime lord's lapel. The boy can't help but merely stare up to the man. Stunned.

After a long while though of not doing much other than breathing and staring blindly up at Asami, Akihito starts to hear Eiji's calls coming through the phones speaker again, as it sits neglected in the hand holding it casually at Asami's side...

However, as the boy tries to grab the phone in order to answer his very concerned friend, Asami whips it up and holds it to his own ear instead...

"...Who's this?"

"Erm, Eiji Sato - who the hell is this?"

"Oh? And what relation are you to Takaba?"

"Who?"

"Takashi"

"Oh, we're dating - so who ever you are back the hell off him. Takashi, you there!?"

Asami holds the phone towards Akihito's face, and nods once for Akihito to speak.

"Yeah Eiji I am...I. I'll call you back in a sec - this guy...is a? A friend. Speak l-later."

"...Ok? Well uh...make sure you get to the doc's O-"

Asami shuts off the call without a second thought and pockets the phone, silently taking Akihito's hand in his own to slowly release his jacket from the boys grasp. The taller man turns Akihito around to walk out of the alley together as Kirishima comes up behind them, the boy's mind already beginning to whirl away in confusion and a distant irritation - he just cant figure out why right now...

The younger man is though, totally unmindful of the chaos ensuing inside - Takenouchi and Asami's men are still in one hell of a brawl as the enemy tries again to go after the young photographer...

"...You, didn't get married?"

"No."

"Wh-"

"Be quiet for a bit. Akihito."

Asami clamps hands firmly on the boys upper arms, guiding him forward to the limo but Akihito starts to struggle, trying to shrug the man off so he can just walk away once more. All the anger he felt towards his former lover is beginning to overwrite the initial shock he had felt in seeing Asami again and all his other senses for that matter - being told to 'be quiet' just now - Fuck that -

He is NOT going to go along with him - just like THAT!

As the entire tidal wave of hurt, anger, humiliation, heart ache and self recrimination Akihito had felt over the past few months comes back washing over him, it leaves the young man feeling cold, raw - and furious.

_'Why?'_

_'Why does Asami have to appear suddenly like this and turn it into some game of hide and seek?'_

_'After I, god after I found it so hard to leave?..._

_'Why?'_

_'Does he even know what he did to me?'_

_'Or care?'_

_'Why is everything so god damn easy for this selfish man?!'_

Akihito pushes against Asami, butting his shoulder into the mans torso to try and cause enough damage to have him loosen his grip as Akihito grows so much more frustrated with this whole fucked up situation. It's going just how it always does -

"Hey! Fuck you Asami! Don't tell me what to do God dammit! I'm not you're mistress - don't order me around! Don't you dare tell me to be quiet when you're the one that's butted himself into my life again! Why are you even here? Shit - leave me alo-!"

"Akihito. I promise we'll talk properly in the car OK - stop making a fuss now or you'll open up your wounds even more."

"Oh  _fuck_  off Asami, like you care what happens to me."

His boy struggles even more, never one to do as he's told, but Asami needs to get Akihito away from the battle taking place inside the building right now, there's no way he wants to expose Akihito to any situation that could cause him some real harm.

Meanwhile though, in Akihito's head, the mere thought of being in a confined space with Asami is much too much and the kid struggles harder now, trying to free himself with cries of "no!" And "I won't!."

Asami is forced to stop walking then, as he tries to sooth Akihito with soft words even as physically he looses grip on one of Akihito's arms.

The scared young man pushes at Asami in his exhausted state though not making him even move an inch, and enraged, Akihito blindly starts to hit out now, scratching and slapping the taller man anywhere he can reach with his free arm and causing blood to mar Asami's face and suit jacket from he boys bloody hand wounds, all the while screaming...

"I WON'T! I won't go with you! I'll make a fucking fuss if I want to! Why didn't you just let me go Asami?! Why did you come after me?! I finally got away! - God, just LET ME GO ASAMI! - LET ME, GO!"

That desperate, echoing plea breaks something within Asami and the man looks visibly pained as he strikes out his free arm once more, clutching onto his dear boy's arms much tighter than before to forcefully hold his Akihito closer to himself, tight enough to bruise. He's unaware of his own actions though and he misses completely how the young man winces in pain as they continue, faster now, to march steadily forward to the car.

"I won't Akihito, I won't ever let you get away from me!"

Asami quickens his pace even more as the pair reach the end of the alley and step onto the even pavement of the street, making Akihito stumble slightly and unknown to him, Asami nods urgently ahead to Souh who is stood over by the limo and the man stoops down to collect something from the car doors secret compartment.

As Akihito regains his footing and glances up to the sight of the familiar guards waiting by the limo, he sees a grim looking Souh straighten up after retrieving something from the car and the man appears to be holding something...

\- a cloth, and a bottle of -

"Wha-?! No! NO!"

Akihito panics more now and starts to kick out as he struggles wildly again, remembering the last time he had been forcefully drugged because Asami was angry with him and the haunting memory of being totally dominated, actually being scared of Asami as he held Akihito down, while he fucked him so brutally into the bed...

And Akihito doesn't think he can live through that again.

"NO Asami! No! Fuck! - NO! PLEASE!"

The men reach Souh though regardless of Akihito's most desperate struggles, and increasingly desperate and alarming pleas - due to Asami's iron grip on his biceps and Souh being the one to administer the chloroform.

Kirishima meanwhile watches this whole scenario from the sidelines, as he holds Akihito's prized, blood stained camera in his hands. He sees the blood smears covering his employers torso and face, and eyes Akihito's wounds, feeling faintly sick and alarmed at how utterly terrified the boy is. What does his employer have planned for the young photographer?

Akihito continues for some time, to thrash like a fierce wild animal cornered by poachers. The whites of his eyes seemed to have devoured his irises and pupils completely as his eyes grow impossibly wide with fear. And all the while he's shouting, swearing, pleading and whimpering for the men to stop.

The towering guard presses the white cloth firmly over Akihito's nose and mouth as a sturdy hand keeps the young mans head from jerking away, Asami holds his treasured boy upright and still even as he feels a strong sense remorse at what is happening. And as a struggling Akihito tries with all his might to throw him off, Akihito's eyes blink erratically and he tries his best to hold his breath, even as tears start to leak from the corners as he tries to cling to consciousness, his life, for as long as possible.

Unfortunately though, eventually he has to breathe and after a long struggle, he takes an unwilling but much needed inhale and begins to pass out, tears still flowing as his eyes flicker shut and he catches Asami's sorrowed expression just before he blacks out into the mans awaiting arms...

**}xXx{**

On the ride to the local hotel Asami where has booked to stay in the presidential suite for the night, the man holds the slumbering body of his most precious Akihito in his arms, squeezing him as tightly as the laws of physics will allow and once again whispering to him, overwhelmed at the guilt he feels at inspiring such fear in Akihito because of his own irrational actions over these past several months.

He recalls he had said to Akihito once. 'You're coming with me, even to the depths of hell.' But his intention... it was never to send the boy there alone.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. Akihito..."

He is grateful for the partition being up now, as he lowers his head and nuzzles into Akihito's neckline to hear that pulse and feel soft, relaxed breathes fluttering across his face.

He is so grateful that this moment is even possible, Akihito back. In his arms.

But, the man can't help but feel the huge weight of guilt and dread. The emotion swirling uneasily deep within his gut.

For what will happen when the boy finally awakens?

How can this remorseful man convince his Akihito to stay...

When Akihito, really wants nothing but to leave him. Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

Asami Gulps down another cool mouthful of scotch, the latest of many since he had finished tending to Akihito's wounds a couple of hours ago. The disgraced Tokyo crime lord is sat (more like slumped) in the chair opposite Akihito as he lays, still drugged and tucked in under the sheets of the king size bed belonging to the presidential suite Asami had booked for the night.

The Chloroform currently sedating the boy should start wearing off in the next hour or so and Asami has no idea what's hit him, as he sits staring restlessly at the young man who's sleeping quite peacefully a few feet from him.

He's as nervous as fuck.

The raven haired man glances to his phone, where it sits the coffee table along with a lighter and cigarettes, ashtray, scotch bottle, note pad and pen, tweezers, bandages and antiseptic sprawled chaotically around it. He really should contact Kirishima and see what the outcome of the brawl was - all he had done when the limo had left Deserosa was order his men out of there, so for the moment Takenouchi would be none the wiser.

Right now though Asami thinks over his options. He had so wanted to be beside the boy when he wakes up but - the reason he had to be drugged in the first place...He doesn't want to scare the boy anymore than he has done.

Hence the pad and pen.

Asami realises though, as he carries on using the vintage scotch as an aid to clear his writers block, that while he may have a Masters business degree, majored in Economics and is a Connoisseur in empirical research...It doesn't help him right now in writing one simple note to his lover.

He wants to convey for once, for the first time - words of apology.

Asami feels like a teenager in the midst of writing a love letter and he sees what trouble Akihito must have had writing his own letter, recalling the many rough drafts he keeps now in his ' ' file. He knows he needs to give it a go, its the only way not to spook the kid too much with his presence when he wakes up.

This is the first time Asami realises, as he observes Akihito's chest rising and falling soothingly - that he has a sense of concern over what a lover thinks, or maybe what anyone thinks for that matter. If he writes this invitation to Akihito and ask the boy directly to hear him out, to give him one last chance and the boy should  _refuse_  -

Asami places the crystal tumbler on the low table and leans on his knees, rubbing his face in his hands...

 _'Shit_.'

Why is this so hard. normally he commands - they follow, Simple! In the past he would collect a lover like he collects guns and they would obey him with an 'of course Asami-sama...or an 'I understand Asami-sama.'

_'Why is this boy so damn willful? But so shy, contradictory? why is that so addictive, intoxicating to me?..._

_And why did I treat him like he was also nothing..._

_Nothing to me?..._

_I would fight the world for him, I know that - so why -_

_Scared?..._

_What are you scared of? HOW much this boy means to you? That you WOULD take on the world for him, he's a weakness._

_No - not a weakness, he's mine. He makes me better. He's my source of light._

_Can he really live in your world. Look at all the harm you've caused him, the people who are after YOU - can he really bounce back like he used to, didn't he used to be defiant, a relentless force so full of life?..._

_Look at him now - haven't you broken your toy already? -  
_

_He's not. Not my toy. I won't let anyone touch him ever again. I can't let him go, without him -_

_Without him -'_

Asami scoops up the pen and pad, scribbling his first line on the page and not allowing himself time to analyze it too much, as for once he wants to take a leaf out of Akihito's book and act on impulse - just hoping the truth isn't enough to scare the boy off for good.

Eventually, knowing the young photographer should start waking from his slumber soon, Asami props the letter on the beside table and settles on the bed, gathering the unconscious boy up in his arms for an embrace. He doesn't want to to think that it maybe his last with his lover.

Asami breathes in the clean, heady scent as he runs his fingers through the boys hair soothingly. So grateful to have ever known a young man so tenacious and valiant...and so god-damned irritating - to be able to rile up  _THE_  Asami Ryuichi like this, time and time again...

He's somebody that can't be shaped, swayed or brought. A true force of nature.

The raven haired man looks at the peaceful face below him, lit by moonlight as the boy rests in his arms. He leans in to lay a chaste kiss the lips that he adores so much, a last lingering kiss that he wills himself to remember forever as he prepares himself for the worst.

He did say to Akihito that he wouldn't ever let him go - but.

Witnessing such a display from the boy, such an overwhelmingly desperate attempt to get away as the man lead him to the limo. Asami realises that even if he were to to forcefully keep the boy at his side, he wouldn't be able to stand seeing Akihito growing to hate him so much - if he doesn't hate him already that is.

So, laying the boy down and tucking him in snugly once more. He leaves the room through the door, to wait in the adjoining suite...

For Akihito to make his choice.

**}xXx{**

It's the tantalising scent of aftershave that wakes Akihito up from his dreamless sleep, as he rolls onto his side and smells the gentle musk embedded into the fabric of his pillow. oddly, he finds the sandalwood calming somewhat as he opens his eyes, in the blissful few seconds before he remembers what had lead him to be asleep in the first place... _'that's right, what was it? I was in that club and...'_

_'Asami!'_

Akihito gasps, now registering reality and the dull ache in his limbs as he brings up his arms from under the covers to examine them. The damage done. Surprisingly though, he see's his hands and forearms have been bandaged up, no traces of blood in sight and it's that unexpected care that prompts him to cast his eyes urgently around the room, expecting to see a nonchalant Asami sat smoking in a chair situated in one of the dark corners of this large bedroom. But, there's nothing. Nobody.

Calmed somewhat, the young man raises slowly to a sitting position and starts looking around the room, trying to read any details that are illuminated in the moonlight filtering through the partially open drapes, Akihito see's a set of double doors opposite from where his bed sits proudly as the centre piece in the room and his belongings on a chair next to the low coffee table.

He wonders briefly if Asami is toying with him, lulling him into a false sense of security?

He can't help but break into a yawn then, still groggy from his forced sleep and he rubs his face - the tightly wrapped conforming bandage around his palms and hands scratching the delicate skin around his eyes a little.

Akihito turns to his left, ready to switch on the small reading lamp above his side of the bed and is surprised to see a glass of juice waiting for him and an envelope, propped up against the fruity drink...

In the dim orange light cast by the low wattage lamp, Akihito shifts up in the bed to rest against the headboard before reaching for the items placed for him. He sees his name written in what is undoubtedly Asami's handwriting on the small envelope, his hands shaking just from merely holding the same object Asami would have held - merely a few minutes, or hours ago...

Before anything though, Akihito is ready to downright KILL for something to drink and figuring Asami has already drugged him once today and could have done anything to him while he lay defenseless and asleep, he'll go ahead and drink it.

And it's daaaaaamn good.

He places down the empty glass back onto the small bedside table and now his attention reluctantly draws to the innocent looking letter on his lap. This, Akihito wouldn't mind admitting - is the last thing he would expect from Asami after daring to run away from him, and after the horror Akihito had felt during their 'reunion' earlier this evening.

But, the young, head-strong photographer can't help the sense of overwhelming curiosity - and hope. That wells up inside him, the possibilities this letter could hold and what it could mean for Asami, and him.

He hesitantly and with trembling fingers rips the envelope open, the breath in his throat catches immediately, trapped as he reads the gentle words upon the page. Words that Asami had written for  _him_...

* * *

My Akihito,

rest assured, I'm not going to hurt you. You're quite safe.

I can't ask you to understand, or begin to forgive me. I can only ask now that you give me a few moments of your time.

A chance, to say all the things to you I've always held back. In all my foolish pride, and to tell you just -

just what you mean to me.

If you are willing to give me that chance. Akihito. I'll be waiting for you through those doors.

If you are not willing.

Akihito.

Walk away.

If you choose this, you have my word that you'll be free of me, as you wish.

Yours,

Asami.

* * *

Well, Fuck.

Is this really  _THE_  Asami Ryuichi, actually making an earnest request - of a nobody like Akihito?

The young man rereads the letter over and over, daring himself to find some loophole, some indication that Asami's intention really is to harm him after all but - all he reads time and time again is that Asami really just wants to speak with him, to explain that he - He _..._

Akihito sighs, trying to quell the faint flame of hope flaring in his chest that's making it hard for him to breathe. The boy closes his eyes and crunches up the note in his fist, resting it against his forehead, unbelieving at the tears springing to his eyes. He wants to know why he should want Asami so much - such an illogical, irrational love that at times pushes Akihito to his utmost limits...

' _Why do his hands hold my heart in such a vice like grip?'_

Catching the scent of the mans aftershave once more though, as the letter sits close to his face. He can't help but recall the many nights, or mornings, where Akihito was just content or even happy to be waking up next to this captivating man. Or sharing a bed, home or for even for that short time, his life with him.

'If.  _If only...'_

Akihito hates himself for thinking this, but if only they would operate like a more normal couple! No way would Akihito want Asami to change who he is - (which makes this whole train of thought very complicated and disturbing anyway) but if only Asami would stop. Stop pretending Akihito and he are still playing that cat and mouse game, stop using such brutal methods on Akihito each time they have a dispute - (or when crazy club managers set Akihito up to look like he's going to ruin Asami - when it's maybe the last thing he wants...)

The boys head starts whirling now, as all these unanswered questions and so many options all making him increasingly confused...

_'He said I can leave. Why don't I just leave now. Leave and never look back -'_

_But._

_'If - if Asami didn't marry that woman, if he rescued me from Fei Long and that gang. There's got to be something there - right?'_

_'If he came to get me and h-he's not angry_ _...He says he wont hurt me...'_

_'...So Asami is just through those doors?'_

_'Or I can leave...And he said - He'll, let me go...'_

Akihito sits like that wracking his brain for hours, until dawn starts to break and the birds start to sing. As over and over, the two options wrestle within his mind, each vying for victory over the other and although each will lead him into either heaven or hell. He cant decide which is which.

_'Fuck. I can just hear him out, just hear him out and I don't have to stay after that. Will he still let me leave? But I want to know - once and for all...'_

**}xXx{**

Akihito gently pushes the doors closed behind him and turns to face the large living room, it's drenched in darkness due to the black out curtains still being drawn but there's just one slither of the morning sun breaking in through the heavy floor length drapes, casting a long strip of golden light along the floor, the dust dancing in the light.

Through the darkness the boy walks, dropping his bag gently a couple of feet away from the door as he makes his way over to the drapes - he doesn't want to alarm Asami of his presence by turning on the light. As he reaches the curtains and cheats them open a fraction more, it illuminates a little more of the room and his face brakes into a brilliant smile upon seeing the view, the large, winter sun hanging lazily above Sendai.

Trust Asami to book the biggest, best room in the tallest hotel in town. Fucking show off.

Raising his hand to the large window pane Akihito looks at the bustling city below, just marveling at how the hell Asami could have sniffed him out in a place like this, a place that Akihito felt was so far removed from what he had known in Tokyo. How did Asami even know where to look?

Lost in thought, a snort of sorts from next to him startles the young man, making him jump out of his skin and clamp his hands over his mouth lest he let any alarmed noises escape. With wide eyes, Akihito looks slowly to his right, peaking around the curtain from where he he stood so close to the window and stifles a sudden gasp.

The snort came from none other than Asami,  _THE_  Asami. The man doesn't see Akihito though thankfully, and his heart calms somewhat as he looks at the beautiful man more closely...

Asami is reclined haphazardly in his plush chair, hair falling over his closed eyes a little...He's asleep.

\- And, he's snoring.

Akihito presses his hands to his face even harder now causing his finger tips to go white and his eyes to water, just trying desperately to stifle his undignified and downright cruel giggling.

' _The man must be dead drunk...'_  Akihito notes to himself. '. _..He's never unguarded like this...'  
_

It's a cute and oddly calming noise, Akihito thinks mirthfully as he observes Asami's bottom lip vibrating with the force of his exhales and listens to those beastly rumbles from deep within the mans throat. It's frustrating though - it's so damn dark in the room the photographer can't quite see the bastard that clearly!

So, spurred on by the pleasure of witnessing perhaps the only blemish on Asami's otherwise perfect existence, Akihito slides open the curtain some more, biting his tongue as if it'll help him in being that little bit quieter.

Stepping away from the window then, Akihito dares a couple of steps towards Asami as the man lay defenseless before him. A thick, crumpled piece of paper catches his eye just by Asami's Armani clad foot where the man must have dropped it. So - ever being the dare devil, he stoops to pick it up and un-folds the crumpled photo paper, wanting to see what the hell could have had Asami so interested -

_'Huh, so you had me tailed.'_

_'...Bastard.'_

Suddenly overcome with overwhelming irritation, he wants so much to kick Asami right in his sexy fucking stomach - but. That's just suicide, so instead he settles for huffing out a frustrated laugh, turning to look for the liqueur cabinet in order to pour himself a drink. He grabs a short glass and makes his way back to where Asami is, the young photographer settles on the floor, placing his glass with a soft  ***clack***  on the glass topped coffee table.

Akihito eyes the decanter, seeing that it's nearly empty so he pours the remnants of amber liquid into his glass - emptying it completely. The sculpted crystal topper slips back into the top of the large bottle and that in turn gets placed gently back onto the table top with another little  ***clack.***

The boy now takes a deep breath as he grasps the tumbler before him, his eyes flickering now and again towards the sleeping form of Asami as he steadies himself and raises the glass to his quivering lips. To down the vintage Scotch in one.

***SLAM***

Asami starts when Akihito smacks his tumbler down onto the glass table top, waking with another fierce snort as he immediately fumbles around for his gun - blinking rapidly in the process as he tries to clear the alcohol soaked fuzz clouding his vision. Akihito giggles again a little at this bizarre performance from a man he thought to be flawless, and the familiar noise seems to calm Asami a little as he aborts the search for the gun. Choosing instead to flop back in his chair, crossing his legs and transforming beautifully into the usual arrogant self.

When he finally speaks, his voice is gruff from lack of use.

"...Akihito. I thought you weren't going to come..."

The crime lord checks his watch and sees that it's a good three hours since the sedative should've started wearing off...and it's about two hours and fifty nine minutes, since he gave up hoping.

Akihito's face falls now, he reminds himself that he came here to get answers so he steels himself to look up to Asami where he's sat on the chair.

"Yeah? I came, so spill it Asami."

Asami picks up his neglected drink from the coffee table and gulps it down, wondering why its so hard to just say a few little words he knows are true anyway. He plonks the glass back down with a little less grace than usual due to being considerably drunk, and rests his elbows on his knees, to get a closer view of the young man he's missed...

His golden eyes dart to the photo now resting on the table, seeing that Akihito must have looked at it.

"I'm. Sorry..."

"Uh huh."

"I..."

Asami shuts his mouth again, unsure of how to phrase it so he doesn't upset the boy. (This having to explain himself business is all pretty new to him.)

"I had, used to do that all the time, you see Akihito. I use people that are so willing to be used by me, to get what I want. And the marriage was just another way to do that."

"I already knew you were a shameless bastard Asami, I wanna know why I had to be dragged into it..."

Asami laughs, nodding once in agreement with Akihito and meeting the boys eyes he smiles. All the way up to his eyes.

"You're escape was pretty impressive."

Akihito smiles then too, a toothy grin as he laughs heartily at the the pride he holds in being able to cause maximum trouble for this colossal baka. It's something Akihito takes much joy in.

"...When you left, you left behind a man who...until recently, had taken you for granted...You are someone that can't be brought and I, treated you as if you were. But in truth. I hate to see you distressed - unless it's when youre writhing under me...But. I did see that you were distressed, but I disregarded that fact. And for that, I'm sorry."

They sit there in silence for some time, As Asami waits for a reply and Akihito tries to keep his pulse steady and breathing under control. This may be the longest conversation the pair have ever had together -

Because  _that's_  something Akihito has realised from hanging out with Eiji so much over the past few days: couples talk, couples have things in common and couples aren't scared of one another. The photographer knows he shouldn't even be with Asami at all if hes going to be in fear of getting drugged, tied up and fucked every other day.

(Well the last two are OK if the first is not a prerequisite...)

So, refusing to break the silence or give the man any opening to worm his way back into his heart. Akihito sits there in a stubborn silence, pout and all. He's determined to hear this guy out. And then?

Er.

The boy gulps, really hoping Asami will let him leave this room after they're done talking. He should, the photographer reasons with himself, after all Asami doesn't go back on his word and he said - 'I'm not going to hurt you.' He said it himself...

"Akihito..."

The boy in question jerks back into reality, unaware that Asami had been watching his internal struggle with great interest. Asami doesn't say anything more though after that and curious, Akihito looks up at Asami wondering if a panther has caught the crime lords tongue. The young man reluctantly looks into Asami's eyes as the mans fierce gaze fixes solely on his Akihito, causing the breath to once again catch in the boys throat.

"I won't take you for granted any longer. you mean, too much to me to risk it again..."

Akihito gasps out a breath at Asami's words and the look on the mans face. For  _once_ , there's an openness there and Akihito in a sense, feels like its the first time hes actually seeing Asami, to think that this side of him even exists...

The overwhelming weight crushing Akihito's heart and lungs forces him to close his eyes, as he struggles to breathe evenly. Because of this - because of Asami, he had thought himself unworthy of love, not worthy of this man.

Tears well up uninvited from under his long lashes and a large, warm hand cups his cheek. A great heaving breath forces it's way out of Akihito's chest as he fights back the sobs that threaten to pour endlessly from his body, even as soft lips kiss his eyelids one by one.

Akihito finally lets out a sob of deep routed joy as a cacophony of 'Akihito.' and 'I'm sorry.' are heard between the brief kisses administered to his eyelids and hairline. Asami eventually slides down from his chair to kneel opposite his AWOL lover, savoring this moment as he envelopes the smaller body, gathering him within his arms and holding Akihito tightly once again. The older man rests his head on that soft mop of hair, sighing at the pleasure of having this familiar frame in his arms once again.

His Akihito. He will do anything to be worthy of him.

When Akihito is significantly calmer, he pushes away from Asami slightly to distance himself from the heat already beginning to cloud his judgment. The photographer needs time, just time alone right now to calm his racing heart and gather his thoughts before he gets swept right up into the maelstrom again.

This is going exactly how Asami wants it and Akihito will be damned if he'll just play along after all that's happened.

The crime lord helps Akihito to stand, minding his wounds and the boy turns, eventually taking a step towards the door which has Asami's mind reeling. The raven haired man is frozen, watching on silently even as his urgent, possessive impulses tell him to stop Akihito. Stop him at all costs -

Still on his knees, the man lunges forward and embraces Akihitos hips tightly. stopping the boy from walking even an inch further towards the door. He holds him so tightly. As tightly as he did after he rescued the boy from Hong Kong. He's not willing to let go now after all.

"Asami! - You. You said -"

"I'll do anything."

"..."

"I'll do anything Akihito."

Akihito grabs Asami's arms but for the life of him he cannot find the strength to pull them off him, so he gives up soon after and lets his hands fall to his sides instead and they stay like that for some time...

"That photo on the table. You know why I have it?"

"'Cus you're a nosy bastard?"

"Hn, not entirely...I kept it, after my initial anger at seeing it. Because...I want us to one day be, like that."

Akihito laughs out loud now, tears threatening to spill again as he feels the vibration from those crazy words against his back.

"Huh, Asami I can't see that happnin' somehow..."

"What I'm saying is. My kawaii Akihito..."

Asami's arm tighten a fraction more around the young mans waist and Asami closes his eyes, nuzzling his head into the small of Akihito's back.

"I want you to be that relaxed. Content. With me."

"Huh."

"...?"

"Be that relaxed with you? Really?...But Asami - it's a two way thing y'know. You expect all this stuff from me, not to cheat, to feel like you're my buddy. But what about you?"

"...I'll do the same. I will."

Akihito opens and closes his mouth several times, doing a good goldfish impression as he really can't believe what the hell he's hearing. He eventually finds the power of speech again though, spurred on by the increasing weakness he's feeling in his knees from the warring emotions within him.

"Right, um...well...Asami I. I gotta go, please. I just 'gotta think about all this 'kay? You've kinda sprung all of this on me kinda...all of a sudden so I'll call you, alright?"

"Have dinner with me tomorrow evening? Please?"

' _omg omg omg - Asami said please!'_

"Ah, I'll see if I'm free."

"Thank you...So, you're free to go..."

Akihito breathes a not so subtle sigh of relief and goes to release his body once again from Asami's grasp -

"After..."

***Gulp***

"You give me a kiss."

After the initial shock of such a simple request. Akihito smiles. Finally he releases himself from those strong arms and turns around to face Asami as the man effortlessly rises to stand before him. He looks down at Akihito with one of his most dazzling smirks.

"OK. Close your eyes."

Asami does.

Akihito steps on his tip toes and rests his hands hesitantly high on Asami's wonderfully toned chest and he steps up onto his tip toes to place a soft, lingering kiss on the mans chiseled-by-the-gods cheekbone. As he pulls away from the mans face he smiles, that god damned coy, mischievous smile of his that drives Asami crazy, and that shoots a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

Akihito's feet ground themselves completely as his hands glide back down Asami's shirt, over his pecks and skimming two hardened nubs which sends a shiver up the mans spine. Asami lets out a heavy breath, a small growl that practically oozes with all the sexual frustration that he's felt in these long days away from his mate.

Akihito's hands however, finish their journey just above Asami's black leather belt and the boy takes a step away from the taller man. A smirk of his own lights up his features beautifully, breathing new life into his eyes.

"Sorry Asami, but I'm with Eiji now, I'm not gonna cheat on him."

And with one final giggle Akihito walks away, grabbing his backpack as he makes a beeline for the door. When the young mans hand is poised on the doorknob he looks back over his shoulder at the crime lord, eye's twinkling.

"See you Asami. Call me for dinner 'Kay?"

He leaves the room and a gobsmacked Asami behind, the man wide eyed and lightly touching the place on his cheek where he was kissed so softly, heat warming his cheekbones for perhaps the first time in his life.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Please enjoy x
> 
> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

"...So uh, yeah. My name is Takaba. Takaba Akihito."

"..."

"Sorry."

Eiji and Akihito sit there in silence for some time, mostly because it's six in the morning and Eiji had been up til late trying to get hold of 'Takashi' after having his phone call with him cut so suddenly. The Sendai photographer had been worrying whether his friend had made it to a hospital OK and had just settled into an uneasy sleep around an hour or so ago.

However, Akihito had contacted Eiji immediately after he had left the hotel and Asami behind around thirty minutes ago, thus waking Eiji up most unceremoniously, having had to catch a cab from outside the lobby and ask for his address as he didn't know where the hell he was! All he knew was he had to see Eiji right then, the boy has had enough of lying - to himself and to this nice, genuine guy sat before him.

"Eh?"

"Y-yeah...sorry."

"..."

"Takashi is a false name I used to escape um. My lover. If he can be called that, who the fuck even knows anymore..."

Akihito laughs a little, a self recriminating and cynical sound that reeks of uncertainty and Eiji finds he can forgive uh. Takaba - he obviously has some real issues with this dude if he went to all this trouble to get away from him...

"So you said that...he's the one I spoke to on the phone, that's why he wanted to know our relationship?"

"Haha yeah, I told him we were dating!...S-sorry."

"Really? So did I! Heck, I'm game if you a -"

"Eiji?!"

"Haha! Sorry dude, you know I'm just waiting for my chance!...Anyway, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you which is why I said that. But the guy seems to care for you, if he sorted out your wounds like that..."

Akihito clenches his bandaged hands together, recalling how he saw the well equipped medical kit on the bureau by the door, when he was leaving the room with Asami in.

"I'm...I'm so relieved that he's. Not angry with me...I thought...he would kill me."

Eiji reaches across the sofa and roughly ruffles Akihito's hair, flashing him a sympathetic smile. On the inside though he seethes, wondering just who the possessive fuck is and just WHO can treat such a cute, charming guy this way. Takaba's lover may have wanted to kill him? That's fucking crazy. And Eiji wants to meet this asshole.

"Takaba?"

"Mmm?"

"You love this guy?"

"...Mmhmm...lots."

"OK. Lemme go with you tonight 'kay?"

"Aha - erm I don't think that's a good idea, he'll shoot you -"

"Don't you worry about me kid, you just lay down and get some more rest while I make you some breakfast 'kay?"

"N-no I should phone the office and let Izaka-san know about the photo's fro-"

"Takaba! Lay- _down_!"

Eiji laughs and pushes Akihito down onto the sofa, smothering him with the spare fleece blanket he keeps around for guests. Once Akihito has admitted defeat and stays laying under the blanket, Eiji gets up to travel into the small small kitchen a few feet away whilst yawning and wondering what the hell he even has in his cupboard to prepare for Takaba.

Ah well - they'll both be out for a good meal later, and on someone else's dime!

**}xXx{**

***Bip***

"Miako-chaaan? How are you sweetie?"

"- What. Why're you being creepy?...Ah? D _ammit!_  You messed up the plan didn't you?!"

"Oi, not me! There were some interferences when I got close to catching the kid, some guys got in the way..."

"But I thought you were supposed to just stick the GHB in his drink and have done with it?"

"That's what  _I_  don't understand - I told the wait staff  _specifically_  to put it in the boys drink -"

"And what, he's _immune_? Cut the crap OK - even if he didn't get knocked out like that, shouldn't your security be able to overpower him easily? You guys are useless..."

"W-well ya see, the guys that got in the way - they looked like uh...Asami's men."

"Fuck. Really?...You really screwed this up huh?"

"M-ME?! You're the one who wanted me to kidnap the kid! Now I'm gonna have to take that bastard on without any leverage on our side!"

"Alright bloody hell...lemme sniff around here. If I find out Asami's in Sendai I'll let you know. If he's not, we can go ahead and get that kid."

"Right, if he's got the brat back for himself...I'll come back to Tokyo and we'll get started on taking 'im down the old fashioned way instead eh-"

***Bip***

"Miako?..."

...

"Miako?"

...

"Pain in the ass..."

**}xXx{**

Akihito shifts uncomfortably in his seat as Eiji drives them both to the exclusive 'Hisakawa' waterside restaurant (the most romantic and most popular spot for  _couples_. According to Eiji.) And coincidentally where Asami had invited Akihito for dinner this evening.

The main reason for Akihito's increasing discomposure and nervousness now though isn't the prospect of romance, which is still damn scary. No, it's the fact that Eiji is tagging along to this dinner date and Akihito may have neglected to mention that wee little fact to Asami!

\- Does the man really believe they are dating?

\- Will he be pissed?

\- Stupid question, Akihito thinks...as he carries on wishing that both he and Eiji were wearing bullet proof vests...

So. At eight on the dot Akihito and Eiji turn up to the concierge desk and relay that they are part of the 'Asami' party, which although surprises the beautiful hostess (her eyes darting to the two young men's torn jeans and garish vintage T-shirts) she wastes no time in leading them through the halls to the more exclusive private rooms...

After a good five minutes of walking and Akihito's knees getting weaker and weaker with nerves, the young man catches a glimpse of a familiar face up ahead that makes him "ah!" quite loudly, drawing both his accomplices attention - and Kirishima's.

The man stands guard outside of the double set of Shoji doors and greets Akihito with genuine relief, having felt the weight of Asami's discontent over the past ten days or so and downright glad to see that he wouldn't have to collect and deliver the kid by force. He thanks Akihito for coming and opens the door for him, though reaching up a hand to not so subtly inquire as to just who the fuck Eiji is - and why he's trying to enter the dining room.

The hostess excuses herself, leaving Akihito to explain to Kirishima that either Eiji enters the room with him, or he leaves - making the megane wearing guard hang his head a little in defeat before sliding open the screen to the genkan with a sigh for the men to remove their shoes, before they head through the next set of screens to the dining room.

As Akihito enters, he gasps at the sheer beauty and atmosphere of the room Asami had picked for them, and feels a little pang of guilt for bringing Eiji like this - will he hurt Asami's feelings?...

Ha.

Asami - f _eelings =_ funny...

Shaking off that somewhat cynical train of thought, Akihito takes in the carvings and traditional paintings lining the walls. (Though cheeks warming due to most of the paintings being of manly looking Samurai having their way with beautifully disheveled Geisha.)

As he tries not to think about his and Asami's own rather pleasant experiences with Yukata, he looks now to the right side of the room where the dining table is situated...and while it's a large table that's able to seat four, is only set for two.

And cue another pang of guilt.

Asami himself is stood, looking handsome in a midnight blue suit and smoking a cigarette by the open Shoji screens that lead to the balcony and overlooking the lake outside, lit by the evening sun. The fierce man turns his head slightly on hearing soft footsteps approach him so he snuffs out his cigarette in his personal ashtray, the device going back in his breast pocket before he turns to bestow his most predatorial smirk on his Akihito, happy the boy agreed to meet him this evening.

The man's eyes betray some of his relief although also his shock in seeing the person entering the room behind Akihito - but only for a second before his cool facade sets flawlessly back in place, and the beast prowls forward...

"Akihito, thanks for coming."

The young photographer waves awkwardly from where he is stood by the low Japanese dining table, Eiji just behind him and fighting an internal battle of his own right now. -

He recognises this bastard! - So Takaba Akihito is lover to none other than  _THE_  Asami Ryuichi?! Well holy shit. No wonder Akihito was scared, and no wonder he ran away from this devious scumbag!

The dark haired man slides a possessive arm around his boys waist, reeling him in for a slow kiss on the cheek, which to be fair  _should_  be innocent enough, but this is Asami we're talking about here...

He sensually breathes a moist, warm exhale onto Akihito's skin, into the boys ear which makes him shiver as the cunning crime lord places a couple of open mouthed kisses both on the younger mans earlobe and neck -

And staring absolute daggers at Eiji all the while.

Oh yeah. If looks could kill - Eiji would be a thousand times dead.

Satisfied to have Akihito sufficiently flustered enough to have made his point, Asami lets the boy go and notes with pleasure the flushed heat lighting up his face. The smirking man lights another cigarette and takes his time to smoke a good length of the stick, before holding out a hand to briefly greet the most certainly unwelcome guest with the slightest of nods...

"And who do we have here?..."

"Don't play dumb Asami, you would have done your research on Eiji by now!"

"Hn, Eiji Sato. Hajimemashite."

"Yuroshiku."

Asami smirks some more and guides the men to the low dining table. A little miffed when he pulls out a tatami dining chair for Akihito, only to have him pull out the one opposite instead and take a seat, all the while turning up his nose like the charming little shit he is. Asami covers the minor forepart by sitting there himself, settling for being alone on his side of the table.

A set of waitresses enter as if on cue then, to take a drinks order and efficiently set an extra place for Eiji who feels no remorse at all for gatecrashing this 'date' - while Akihito does his best to not implode from embarrassment, he can only imagine what the night would have held for him if he had shown up alone into this dimly lit, ornate, romantic room alone...at the mercy of the powerful A -

Focus Akihito!

**}xXx{**

The meal itself is delicious, perfect and enough to distract Akihito from the uncomfortably tense atmosphere of the dining room. Asami had enraged Eiji a moment ago by seductively hand feeding a protesting Akihito some Sashimi, causing the golden maned photographer to retaliate by flicking some wasabi paste right at the mans silk tie, that had landed dead on target...

What with that and the relentless digs these seemingly mature men keep taking at each other, Akihito expects some sort of wrestling match to break out in a second.

(Even if it disturbs him somewhat that actually, yeah. He would really like to see that...)

Kirishima comes into the dining room just as the plates are being cleared away by the wait staff and a fresh pitcher of beer is placed on the table. He bows and requests Asami join him outside...

The man excuses himself and walks with Kirishima into the hall, while Akihito breathes a sigh of relief and casts an apologetic look to Eiji, who squeezes the young man's shoulder in reassurance.

"You OK, Takaba?"

"Uh huh. Just - this is, hard."

The dejected photographer gulps down some more of his beer, trying to gain courage from the amber liquid. He places the large glass back on the cherry coloured table top and leans forward with his head in his hands, so his muffled voice can barely be heard...

"I have a lot I want to say to him...and shout at him."

"Listen, I get that he seems like a dangerous guy. Are you sure you want this? Say the word and we can leave 'kay?"

"U-uh? I know he's...but. Still, I love him for everything he. Is."

"Do you want me to go?"

Akihito shoots up and looking apologetic, waving his hands in denial.

"N-no! Sorry Eiji I didn't mean..."

"It's alright, I can see that I'm intruding. Did you see his face when he saw I tagged along? I was watching him tonight..."

"N-no I didn't see, what do you mean?"

"He looked, jealous."

Eiji smirks at a disbelieving Akihito and ruffles his hair again, this kid is damn crazy to not know his own worth.

"Anyway, I could tell he was hoping you two could be alone together - too bad eh? Haha!..."

In the corridor, Kirishima informs Asami that Takenouchi is finally heading back to Tokyo apparently giving up their attempt to acquire Takaba for their own use against the crime lord. At least he can rest assured for now, Akihito is safe. It does mean though, Asami has to get back to Tokyo ASAP if he's to finally retaliate and get even with this old fool.

"Good. Thanks Kirishima if that's all I'll get back..."

The relief is sweet, but short lived as the sight that greets Asami as he enters the room again makes his blood pressure shoot up significantly and causes him to see red, Eiji's arm is slung ever so casually around Akihito's slender shoulders while Akihito leans on the table top, blushing furiously and shaking his head at something. The man steps forward, wanting to know if this upstart is really daring to make a move on  _his_  boy - but before he gets too far, Eiji gets up from the table and grabs his jacket in a swift motion before walking to Asami, only stopping when Akihito turns to him urgently...

"E-Eiji?!"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna have a quick word with this guy here..."

**}xXx{**

The two men of similar stature step outside of the restaurant, Asami offering Eiji a cigarette which the photographer takes with a nod. Meanwhile back in the room and with Kirishima standing guard diligently once more, Akihito wonders onto the veranda that juts out onto the lake from their dining room, noting the peaceful surroundings that help a great deal to calm his turbulent emotions. The boy sits down on the polished wood and continues to drink his beer, watching the fireflies play in the moonlight...

"Eiji, what can I help you with? -"

"You're an asshole."

"Hn..."

He lights both their cigarettes while they both watch the torch flames flicker in the dark, lighting the path to the lake from the front of the building.

"So Akihito tells me on a regular basis."

"You don't deserve him."

After a long exhale, Asami turns his head to smile at Eiji. A rare, toothy grin that make his eyes glisten with mischief.

"Ah...That one, I figured out on my own."

Asami looks at Eiji, smirking as he takes another long drag of his cigarette, the man is as tall as himself, has much of the same self confidence. But perhaps none of the arrogance.

"You know Asami-san I've heard a lot about you over the years, and you're the type of person I hate the most. You put on the airs and graces of a civilised man but you're really just an animal. Takaba didn't tell me half of what you've done to him but I could tell it was bad. You think its OK to use people like that?"

Asami face drops now, eyes gaining some steely resolve as he exhales another long stream of smoke.

"I was never using him. I know my actions in the past have hurt him and I intend to reconcile that. But I would never use him. Not Akihito."

Eiji is so pissed right now - that Asami can say that but the object of those sentiments has no idea what he means to this man, he rounds on Asami, ripping the cigarette out of the mans hand as he steps into his personal space, eye to eye.

"Well if you feel that way about him, don't fuck it up again!"

He takes several long breaths and starts over, considerably calmer. Ranting at this man wont achieve anything.

"Look - he's an amazing guy, and I'm ready to fight you right here and now if that would solve anything - but he told me straight out. He loves you. So you better treasure him or I'm coming for you with my viewfinder, and I'll make Takaba leave you're sorry ass for good!"

With one last vicious poke to Asami's rock hard chest, Eiji turns on his heel and walks towards the parking lot to his beaten old Volvo.

"Go back in there and beg for forgiveness!"

Asami smirks once again, a little more pleased than he would like to admit that the pair weren't a loved up couple like he had imagined. And maybe he's a little impressed, he quite likes this chap after all...

"My limo is to your right, tell the driver and he'll take you anywhere you want to go."

Eiji flips Asami the bird over his shoulder and just keeps on walking, sincerely hoping that his friend, Akihito, will do what makes him truly happy...

**}xXx{**

Asami goes back into the private room, removing his shoes once more and placing them next to Akihito's. He's momentarily and irrationally alarmed at seeing the large room empty, thinking the boy must have done one - again. But, there he is. Sat on the veranda with an empty beer glass and staring into space...

Asami scoops up the beer jug and his own glass and places them down first before sitting himself just behind Akihito, his larger legs either side of the smaller ones as he gently eases Akihito back to lean on him, creating an Asami sandwich: Akihito - Asami - door frame.

"You were gone for ages. Did you guys beat each other up? I hope Eiji won..."

"Hn, that would have been worth watching would it not? We just talked, he declined my offer of a lift home."

"Hmm...he brought his car..."

Asami reaches his right arm to the side of himself and pours them both drinks, not expecting Akihito to stand on ceremony. He picks up the glass and gives it to the young man who takes it with a small "thanks."

Asami can feel Akihito is a little tense as he sips his beer tentatively and the cunning man wracks his brains, tying to be the new attentive type lover they boy would want and after coming to a most tantalising decision - The predator strikes, going in for the kill...

His hands slowly travel their way up to Akihito's shoulders and he feels the boy tense even more against his body, until he starts to massage those fair skinned shoulders - hidden only by a thin layer of cotton.

Those strong, confident hands steadily apply a deep pressure into the knots that have worked into Akihito's muscles while the young mans head lolls back a little onto the broad, perfectly toned chest behind him. Akihito can't help but place the beer glass down roughly onto the polished wood as he get's willingly lost in sweet nothingness. (Although somewhere in his mind he really doesn't want to be enjoying this quite so damn much right now!)

"A...why?"

"Nothing, I wanted to do this. Relax and enjoy it."

Akihito doesn't need that piece of golden advice repeating twice and his eyes droop closed while the hands that know his body so well work their magic (and he wishes they never stop!...) He can't though help but moan a little while Asami works out a particularly deep knot in the base of his neck...as ever unaware of the unspoken invitation he writes with his open and unguarded reactions.

Asami can't believe the noises coming from this purring tom cat right now and knows he's missed a trick all this time, he should have tried this much, much sooner. It's so hard though, and it's taking all of his legendary self control -  _not_  to lavish with kisses the slender neck stretched out enticingly before him. And he's really,  _really_  trying -

_not_  to get hard _-_

If only Akihito would stop moaning like that!

Eventually and to Akihito's immense disappointment those hands do stop. But now he's so damn relaxed he finds he only cares a tiny wee fraction.

"...You. Don't get cocky just 'cus I'm being nice. I'm still angry with you."

Asami continues to drink in silence for a while, his left hand resting now on his leg to the side of Akihito...not wanting to push his luck, just yet.

"Don't worry, I'll work hard."

"Prff!...You'll regret saying that y'know."

The young man grabs Asamis left hand and plonks it unceremoniously onto his stomach - resting both his own still bandaged arms on top and with out another word, carries on staring out to the moonlit lake...

As the man now holding him, Asami. Tries not to either choke on his beer or rip Akihito's jeans off right there and fuck this guy senseless - right into the polished decking on which they are both now sat! -

"The fireflies...are pretty aren't they?"

A fist clenches at Asami's heart, forcing the man to swallow roughly as he once again thanks the powers that be that this moment is even possible. How can some one have this resilient, forgiving nature? How does Akihito remain so unspoiled even after all those bastards and Asami himself, has put him through.

"Yes, beautiful."

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own these characters...
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

Asami smiles absently, feeling yet another warm dollop of dribble land squarely on his bicep as Akihito's head droops once again to the side. He had been fighting off the Z's for quite some time after having been thoroughly disarmed by both the ultimate massage and several pints of quality beer over the past several hours.

The older man shifts his hand a little, in order to free the watch face that's obscured by Akihito's arms resting over his and sees that it's two in the morning. Well, considering the restaurant actually 'shuts' at midnight, he knows he owes a thank you to the worlds best secretary later...

Now though, even if he doesn't want to part with Akihito just yet, he knows he should get his date home. Before he really does change his mind on the whole fucking him into the floor idea. (It is his favorite way to rouse Akihito back to consciousness after all.)

But exercising his iron will once more and unfortunately choosing a less pleasurable method to wake Akihito up, he gently nudges the boy and calls his name softly.

Nothing.

Asami sighs, really trying to restrain himself when all he wants to do is yank the boys jeans down and screw him stupid. The man tries again, softly jostling Akihito's shoulders and calling his name and after several long minutes (and many "...fuck  _off_  'sami!"'s) The stubborn photographer begrudgingly rejoins the world of the living, though also causing him to stretch and yawn enticingly against the larger body to once again test Asami's resolve.

The boy freezes though when his mind finally catches up with reality and he wipes his mouth clumsily, cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"...Ah s-sorry your - your shirts all wet..."

Both men get to their feet, neither really wanting to leave the restaurant but for entirely different reasons. While Asami has enjoyed gaining a little trust back with Akihito and being close to him once again, Akihito can only think that if he were to ask for a lift home in the limo now, the chances of getting thoroughly fucked to within an inch of his life while in said limo will obviously increase significantly.

And although his body readily agrees and perhaps hopes for that scenario to play out - his heart hasn't quite caught up to the idea of accepting this man back into it, just yet...

As if reading the boys mind, well actually he's reading his face (and quite easily.) Asami steps forward and lightly squeezes his boys shoulder, running his thumb lightly over Akihito's collar bone.

"Come, I'll see you to your apartment. Don't worry though, I won't come in..."

His hand slides down then to the small of Akihito's back where it rests lightly in order to steer the young man into the building where the pair collect their shoes to finally leave the restaurant, allowing the staff to actually close the place and head home for the night...

"Akihito. I must go back to Tokyo tomorrow evening, but would you consent to meeting me for some lunch? Is the afternoon convenient for you?"

"Ah...um. OK I guess, call me tomorrow?"

Kirishima greets the pair when they step into the corridor and leads them through the building and to the awaiting limo. Although - even after Asami's assurance of a harassment free ride and the limo ride itself being relatively quiet, Akihito's mind is reeling once again - all the memories of what's occurred IN this limo and the fact the offending man is now sat so innocently next to him, are making the boy both nervous and jittery in anticipation...

When they pull up to Akihito's Flat, Asami also gets out of the limo and  _insists_  on walking Akihito to his door which has the ' _danger, danger will robinson!'_  Alarm ringing in Akihito's ears.

They stop at the entry way and again there's a moment of awkward-as-ass silence between them, much like at the end of a first date between strangers. When the door is unlocked and Akihito poises himself for entry over the threshold, the young man can't stand it any longer and debates chancing a quick peck on Asami's cheek so he can practically scream 'goodnight!' At him and slam the door in Asami's face.

Smooth.

\- But again, Asami smirks mirthfully as he reads the many expressions falling so beautifully one after another on Akihito's face and he can't resist gliding a gentle hand under the boys chin, lifting Akihito's blushing face to his - for his idea of a peck. The young mans breath catches as always, at seeing the burning gold of Asami's eyes come alive in the dark of his doorway as his lips are smothered, devoured by the beast before him.

The kiss is one of passionate rediscovery, filled with every ounce of longing both men have felt since their parting, or maybe even longer. Asami is so fierce and the kiss is so deep that Akihito feels like Asami is fucking his mouth with his tongue and can do nothing more than clutch Asami's jacket as all the blood drains from his body, redirecting instead straight to his cock and making his stomach clench deliciously in arousal.

Their tongues perform a mating dance completely of their own making as they battle and caress one another, teeth savagely nip at lips and heavy breathes of increasing desire are swallowed by each of the lovers greedy mouths.

Unconsciously, the pair seek support and stagger a few steps backwards to the front door until Akihito hits it with a dull thud - where he then gets the full force of Asami's passion. The taller, broader man slips a strong, well toned thigh between Akihito's legs and applies a teasing pressure to his groin, coaxing him to full hardness as he also increases the ferocity of the kiss by sucking and nipping at Akihito's lips and tongue. He doesn't know what he's doing, he probably doesn't even know his own name right now, but god knows how much Asami just wanted to give the boy a short kiss tonight, something to tide him over until they meet again tomorrow.

But.

Those muffled moans, the addictive fragrance of Akihito's own skin and how those lips feel against his own have been enough to blow any coherent thought well and truly out the window. All he knows is he wants to be in him. Now.

All too soon for both men though, the kiss has to end as Akihito's supply of oxygen totally depletes. The few huffed breathes he managed between kisses being barely enough to sustain him.

Asami draws away with a dark smile as his eyes dance mischievously in the dim street light, eventually he takes his hands from the door where they were placed either side of Akihito's head and with a smirk, bids his long lost lover "goodnight." Leaving the younger of the two to try and gather every ounce of strength he can and compose him self for a quick "n-night..." of his own, uttered between gasps and while slipping into his door and locking it behind him with a distinct

***click***

Before his knees crumple beneath him completely and he falls to the carpeted floor of his hallway, on all fours and panting.

Hard.

Akihito can't contain the desire that's coursing through his whole body right now. It's making him so hot and so unbearably aroused that he can't help it when he forgoes removing his jacket and shoes in favour of grabbing clumsily at his fly, unzipping it impatiently to release his rock hard member and take it in hand, while the heat of Asami's body remains on his skin and in his minds eye.

His body trembles with excitement as he recalls that damn kiss as it's been so long for Akihito, the months of wanting and missing Asami, not even the last two weeks of being separated mean that being kissed like that so suddenly is all too much, but he wants to feel so much more. Until he can bare it no longer.

Akihito cries out as his hand caresses his cock with urgent and jerky motions that make his body arch and his head throw back in ecstasy. He's thinking of how Asami's large, strong hands would feel as they work his arousal. Or how his mouth, how that tongue would -

"Hnh Ah!"

The wicked thrill of imagining Asami at his most untamed and recalling being overwhelmed by the well practiced skills of his older and more experienced lover, are enough to catapult Akihito headfirst into a whirlwind of sensation.

It's also enough though, to overthrow even his most basic common sense.

Because he's not thinking at all, that just on the other side of his front door, a rock hard, raven haired crime lord remains rigidly stationed and with a white knuckle grip on either side of the door frame as he stands listening to those wild, pleasure filled cries from just a few feet away.

Asami growls so ferally, willing himself to walk away even as his chest heaves and the beast within him wants nothing more than to kick the door down and ram straight in to that tight heat. To take Akihito in one fell swoop.

The object of his desires meanwhile, needs _more_  as shivers break out all over his body and his ass quivers so eagerly in the expectation of being filled. He shifts to sit on his knees so he can reach his other hand around to fuck his fingers whilst thinking of how Asami would thrust into him so relentlessly if he were here right now. Akihito sighs though, not being able to satisfy himself almost at all as well as Asami can, but he's close - so close now.

"Hnh-uh! Asa-a-ah!"

Throwing his head back once more as his hands race him forward to the finish, he calls out his lovers name so desperately. The man Akihito knows he loves with all of his being.

"Ah! A-Asami! H-nh! AHH!"

The young man comes with a scream as cum releases onto his hand and to his mortification, all over the floor. Akihito sinks momentarily back onto all fours while he catches his breath, now getting the post-masturbation guilt's and feeling no small amount of embarrassment, that Asami still has the ability to drive him crazy with desire like this.

All from a kiss.

**}xXx{**

Asami slams the limo door shut, requesting over the intercom to go back to the hotel though he can barely get the sentence out as he bites his fist, just trying to distract himself from the distinct and increasingly painful tightening in his own trousers.

Where is his unbreakable self control now?

He knows though that the pay off will be that much sweeter when he finally has Akihito again and resolves to ignore the suspicious wet patch forming on the crotch of his trousers and his swelled, throbbing cock...

(Which would undoubtedly feel much better buried deep in a certain bratty photographers behind. But, never mind that now...)

**}xXx{**

It's a much different story for Akihito though, now he's thoroughly showered and all tucked up in his bed he actually feels human again. (Not a mindless heap of raw nerve endings like thirty minutes ago.)

Akihito cringes inwardly and buries his head further into his pillow, resolving to never think of that shameful incident ever again! He can't help it though that twenty minutes later it's still whirring though his mind. The excitement Asami makes him feel, what effect that damn bastard has on Akihito's body - how?!

The photographer kicks his feet under the covers and smothers his face with the pillow as he tries to assure himself of his normalcy. It was surely just a little hiccup due to out of control hormones right? - Prff well, sure he's in his early twenties but THAT he thinks, was just ridiculous.

And seriously, just what the hell would Asami say - or do?! If he knew?

_'Ha! That perverted bastard would have probably just plowed me there on the spot that's what!'_

From the depths of his pillow, Akihito hears his phone beep softly from the floor beside his futon and although he had expected it to be Eiji, who Akihito had text to let him know he got in safely - it's Asami...

And he hates himself a little more for being excited at receiving even a simple text message from this damn asshole!...

_\- Akihito, thank you again for this evening. I shall phone you tomorrow to arrange our lunch date. Oyasumi. A -_

The photographer blushes and thinks about the considerations Asami seems to be affording him these days, no rape, tonight's date? Tomorrows date?! Hell,  _THE_  Asami Ryuichi even using the word 'date' is something that should really have never happened in the first place - it's just not natural!

But. Akihito finds, he likes it a lot.

So with a small smile and rereading the message just one more time, the boy turns off his bedside lamp and drifts off to his first peaceful sleep for months...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

***Bip***

"A-Asami? Oh, h-hey...I'm really sorry but I can't make it today after all -"

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Uh-well. I gotta run the photo's to uh w-work, and then? And  _then_..."

Asami sighs loudly into his phones receiver, feigning disappointment. Because he  _will_  get Akihito to come along to lunch today. After all, he know the boys one true weakness...

"Well that's certainly a shame Akihito. As I've just been by that bakery I believe you've been frequenting lately and brought two strawberry cream cupcakes, but...I suppose they will have to go to waste now..."

"E-eh? -"

Akihito hastily gulps, trying again after the excessive production of drool has died down a little and he can talk without the prospect of drowning in his own saliva.

"The ones...with the chocolate strawberries on top?"

"Naturally."

The photographer falters now, sure he was too mortified after his jerking off incident last night to face Asami again so soon, but cupcakes?! Akihito grows silent on his end of the phone call as he fights the ever-long internal battle. Asami  _has_ been better behaved lately, that's for sure. Should he?...

"You may as well come along Akihito, I know for a fact you've delivered the photo's to your editor already. Am I right?"

"...M-yeah..."

"So?"

"...M-kay. I'll come...I guess. But for the cupcakes! Don't you go thinking it's 'cus I wanna see you or anything!"

"I wouldn't dream of it..."

There's a slight pause as Akihito kicks himself for giving in so easily and Asami smirks, reading the reason for the silence correctly.

"Anyway, my kawaii Akihito. It's certainly convenient that you've decided to come to lunch after all, as I'm already outside..."

What the? - Akihito double takes and lunges for the window where he sees that sure enough, there's Asami leaning nonchalantly against the limo. Looking as impossibly smug and sexy as ever and wearing one of his few polo shirts with casual slacks.

HOT.

The photographer hangs up his phone, ruffling his hair in the mirror to give the 'yeah I just got outta bed and 'wot?' Look, before grabbing his backpack and leaving the apartment. Once down the few concrete steps, Asami walks towards the younger man and greets him just with a "konnichiwa" but no kiss.

Odd.

Well, Akihito clambers on into the limo anyway and the pair set off, driven as usual by Suoh with Kirishima up in the front beyond the partition...

It's a quiet journey again for the men and Akihito sighs, this is what it's normally like for them. What do they even have to talk about other than sex? What do they really have in common - if anything? Is this why Asami went off and hooked up with that chick? He says it was just business, the old geezer said all those things, but -

The young man's thoughts are interrupted by Asami, relaying that they are headed to the 'Miyagi' stadium. For a picnic - which makes Akihito choke on the very air he's breathing.

"You're joking right?...A picnic? Really?  _You_?"

"Me _. and you_."

The photographer stares at the Tokyo crime lord for some time, alarm clear on his face as he looks for any signs of head trauma or substance abuse - 'cus seriously. If he 'aint hit his head and he 'aint high. Akihito has no idea just what the hell else could be going on with Asami today. The man in question though is enjoying this attention thoroughly and smiles at Akihito, thankfully not a smirk or a leer. But an ever so small, warm and rare smile that has the corners of his lips lifting up, ever so slightly.

"You're freaking me out."

Akihito breaks eye contact and shifts back in his seat to cross his arms and stare out the window, there's been such an uncomfortable something in the air hanging between the two like a bad smell ever since they crossed paths again a couple of days ago. The photographer knows he has to talk all this shit out with Asami soon because if they continue on like this, like they were  _before_  he ran away - won't something similar happen again at some point? Whenever some other trouble crops up?

The young man sighs, unaware of just how troubled and withdrawn he appears to Asami who is watching him closely.

"You didn't bring your boyfriend with you today?"

"What? You know there's nothing going on with Eiji, that's why you haven't done anything to him."

"Perhaps. But, maybe I should let you in on this. I would not have retaliated in such a way, I told you. I'll work hard..."

"Hn. Right, well - you've got a lot to make up for so..."

Akihito goes back to staring out the window and Asami just can't resist those pouting lips any longer, he slides stealthily to Akihito's seat across the limo's long leather bench and lays a kiss on the boys lips. That being about as much as he can manage right now without loosing it completely and devouring him like he's wanted to for - well forever.

"N-no."

Worry consumes Akihito's face, etched deeply on his every feature as he pushes at Asami's chest lightly, still purposefully looking away. He can't do this now, there's no way he wants to betray himself like that and let this man get what he wants.

"What is it?"

"This. This is stupid. How can we be still doing this, after everything that's gone down?"

"Relax Akihito, I won't try anything you won't like."

"Saying that means you're 'gonna do stuff anyway, I can't help how my body reacts to you!"

"Then why fight it?"

"Why figh-? Piss off Asami - like being nice for a night will fix everything and I'll let you do me! After you -!"

"After I what. Akihito?"

Asami questions the young man seated closely next to him, he knew this had to happen sooner or later. It doesn't make it any easier though - to be held accountable for ones own actions.

"You were fucking that woman Asami, you were sharing a bed with her and I'm supposed to be fine with that and just forgive you? How far would it have gone? You - you should have told me sharing each other was fine...Maybe. Maybe I wouldn't have bothered to put up such a fight with Feilong or, or those Katsufumi g - guys -"

Akihito laughs a little wildly as he rubs his fatigued eyes roughly with his hands, he feels like he's cried so much over this guy he doesn't have anymore tears to shed. Does Asami really think that what he did can be fixed so easily? Is it Akihito that's being unreasonable? - Expecting a man such as he, who rules at the top of Japans underworld to abide by the same standards as the mere mortals below, everyone else society or those in a -

A relationship.

_'Ah...'_

That's it, Akihito realises. This is where the two have begun to work a cross purposes after all this time they've spent fucking around, sure Asami had moved Akihito into his home and they had been living  _together_ , but. He and Asami may actually never want the same thing in the end. Sure it's thrilling and satisfying and Akihito loves  _him_. But what then? What is he ever to expect in return?

The young photographer takes several long moments to calm himself, breathing slowly evening out after getting so worked up with that outburst and those turbulent thoughts and emotions. He lowers his head and interlocks his fingers, applying enough pressure to make his fingertips turn white.

This is a lot harder than he could have ever imagined.

"...Asami."

The golden eyes currently observing him with such intensity, such rapt attention widen a fraction in shock as  _'No!'_  His mind whispers and hisses to him over and over again. He knows what's coming.

Well. Maybe it's over due...

"Let's stop this. You and me. I think we should stop kidding ourse -"

" _No_."

Akihito's head shoots up. He was expecting some sort of repercussion, maybe even a slap. But to be told 'no' like he's some dog or petulant child - the fuck?

"H-huh?"

"No Akihito. You're  _wrong_."

"Why am I wrong Asami? Our track record proves I'm right. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you got me from Hong Kong and when I was held by that gang, but...Why? Why the fuck did you take some shitty deal to marry some girl and not just  _shoot_  the old bastard threatening you straight out?!"

"You."

Akihito falters then, his head cocking from side to side like some puppy trying to understand it's owners exasperated commands.

"Huh?"

"Yes, well I realise now my flawed logic. I had wanted the solution that posed the least risk to your well being but, as I know now...You suffered anyway - and by my own hand. I apologize."

"…That's. That's stupid. You're stupid."

Akihito huffs out as he resolutely stares out the window once more, he is a little happy that once again when there was somebody after his ass - Asami came to rescue him. That's something at least.

"You know. That's what I always loved about you Akihito. Your honesty..."

As he regards Akihito's profile, it pleases him immensely to see those soft cheeks turn red and the man smiles as out of the window to see that the limo is just pulling up to the stadium, prompting him to repeat his request for Akihito to join him for lunch.

The boy reluctantly agrees - knowing they haven't finished their 'lets break-up' conversation. Yet.

**}xXx{**

Akihito is lost for words, all he can manage as he makes his way through the deserted baseball stadium's spacious walkways and halls with Asami are incoherent noises of awe. The place is huge and empty and Asami informs him that they have the whole place to themselves, for the entire day!

The man leads his date to the stadiums restaurant where he informs Akihito that they shall be dining on the balcony, overlooking the large green baseball field. They make their way up the grand stairs overlooking the pitch, Akihito slightly ahead of Asami as the man slides an arm across the boys shoulders and squeezes his arm affectionately, smiling down at the bright eyed young man.

"Do you like it?"

"Duh - It's awesome! I wanna go see if I can hit a home run, you have to pitch for me!"

Asami laughs at Akihito's naive choice of words. Sure - he'll  _pitch_  for Akihito any minute of any day of any week. Hell, he'd like to do it right now.

The man takes out his other hand from his pocket and opens the final door, letting Akihito through first and keeping a hand on the boys shoulder as they travel across the restaurants floor and already hearing activity from the kitchen as the gourmet chefs prepare their picnic. The large glass doors leading to the balcony are already open and Akihito gasps, seeing the amazing view that overlooks the lush, green baseball pitch.

"Come, our seats are over here..."

Asami steers Akihito slightly around the corner to where a thick tartan picnic blanket is laid out impeccably on the spacious deck, the glass railing still allowing the men a perfect view of the grounds as the chairs and tables which usually sit there are cleared away out of sight. There's already a champagne bucket at the ready with a chilled bottle of Pinot and two champagne flutes beside it and a picnic basket bearing cheese, crackers and fruit, which make Akihito's mouth water again.

"Wow Asami! This looks...Wow."

The crime lord chuckles, it's again one of those moments where in all his time with Akihito and comparing him to the many lovers he had taken in the past. It's so refreshing to see the boy is so hopelessly happy in receiving these simple gestures, when normally he'd just throw diamonds at the person until they're sated - (and would shut-up asking for stuff.)

"Here, take a seat. I'll have them bring out the rest."

Akihito removes his shoes and takes a seat on the blanket, looking around eagerly at the blooming potted plants and down to the green as Asami makes a swift call to Kirishima before removing his own shoes and taking a seat himself. A moment later Kirishima comes outside followed by many chefs and waiting staff all carrying exquisite and sophisticated food on platters, though at the head of the line - Asami's megane sporting guard carries a crisp white cake box bearing the 'Kamisugi' bakery logo which makes Akihito's heart race with excitement.

The restaurant staff place down the many platters and plates of food before Kirishima places the cupcake box delicately down on the blanket before Asami, making Akihito pout a little in disappointment.

"Will you be requiring anything else Asami-sama?"

"That's all."

Kirishima bows to his employer and excuses himself to rejoin Suoh in the building, leaving Asami to fend off Akihito's attempts to swipe the cupcakes from under his nose. And fail miserably.

"Dang."

"You're going to have to eat lunch before you get dessert. Here..."

Asami picks up a triangle of quiche and holds it to Akihito's lips, nodding slightly for him to take a tentative bite out of the ham and asparagus egg based tart. The young man moans appreciatively and smacks his lips.

"Mmm..."

"Nice? Would you like me to feed you a sample of each dish?"

"Like hell - we'd be here 'til tomorrow! I wanna feed myself anyway, and  _quickly_  so I can have a cupcake!"

The two chat and laugh throughout the meal, mostly about Akihito's endless appetite as they toast and drink down the perfectly chilled vintage Pinot and take in the gorgeous view, although not the view of the park - more like, each other.

And the atmosphere makes Akihito rethink his position yet again. Does he try again with Asami? Or not?

**}xXx{**

Some time later when the sun is high and they have had their fill of picnic food, Kirishima is summoned along with the wait staff again to remove the plates, platters and picnic basket and leaving a fresh, chilled bottle of Pinot and fresh Glasses which he fills before he leaves again.

Once the men are completely alone once more, Asami presents the large cupcake box finally, placing it squarely between the two of them for his lover to open - but when he does, to Akihito's surprise rather than the two pink, sugary cakes the boy is expecting to see inside, there is a smaller, more ornate box within the carry case that Asami then places into the boys now trembling hands. And where he sits staring at it for some time...

"Akihito."

"H-Hai?..."

"Open the box."

Akihito does, really freaking reluctantly as he has no idea what horrors could await him inside. Oh -

It really  _is_  a Strawberry cream cupcake, but - Asami had lied to him. There is no chocolate strawberry on top.

Nope.

Instead in its place, there is a brand spanking new, shiny key to Asami's penthouse lodged snugly in the top of the thickly iced cake cake. Both the steel key and the glittered pink frosting glisten quite beautifully in the sunshine as Akihito just stares at them, lost for words.

"Akihito. I would like you to come back to Tokyo with me."

"...A."

Is all Akihito can manage right now, as he switches his gaze from the box and back up to Asami where he looks at him with the most ridiculously and unflatteringly flabbergasted look on his face. What the hell has happened to Asami Ryuichi?! The man that kidnapped Akihito's belongings and practically forced Akihito to live with him?! Akihito had honestly anticipated a huge fight about the subject today.

"...W-what. Does this mean?"

"I wanted to ask you properly. I want you with me."

"...You want. What, exactly?"

"You."

"...Why?"

"Because you are  _Significant_. To me."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. But. You, said...That it's only my body you want. Why ask me with a cupcake?"

"When did I say that? As I recall, I told you that 'I missed your body.'"

"That's what I mean!"

Asami smiles instantly, he's quite prepared and willing to convince Akihito to make the right decision.

"Hn, well..."

The man shifts his position, now sitting to the side so he can reach forward more easily to touch Akihito's face tenderly. A definite contrast to the wicked look now painting his features.

"I missed a lot of other things about you too. Want me to list them?"

"F-fuck off Asami."

He swats Asami's hand away from his face, placing the cupcake box roughly down on the blanket so he can gain some distance from Asami as the raven haired man smirks, Akihito just doesn't have any self awareness.

"Oh yes Akihito, I've missed a lot about you. Your unbreakable spirit, your valiant though misguided sense of justice...You have a smile that blinds me each and every day, a laugh that I could listen to for an eternity. How I've missed the thoroughly entertaining tantrums and -"

"Alright, alright! Dammit! Shit - shut up you sarcastic bastard!"

Asami laughs mirthfully, raising his champagne glass once more to his lips to take another long sip. A good chance to observe Akihito as the boy tries to prevent cardiac arrest, his cheeks practically on fire as he takes deep, calming breathes.

" _I will_ , stay true to my word Akihito. I meant it when I said I'd promise myself to you."

"OK. R-right, well. Thanks. I - I'll think 'bout it..."

Akihito distracts him self by picking up the cupcake box again, extracting the key out of the cupcakes icing and place it on the blanket so he can tuck into the moist sponge finally. He moans and melts in bliss even as somewhere deep within him - he's still is a little perturbed that there was no chocolate strawberry to be had after all!

"So...Did you sleep well last night, Akihito?"

"Eh? I guess."

"You must have been tired."

"Spose."

"Do anything exciting? When you got home?"

"Uhhhh? N-no, not real -"

Akihito stops, mid chomp and mouth open as his eyes fly wide and fix on a positively evil Asami, the man baring his fangs as he all out grins at his prey. His eyes sparkling with delight.

"N-NO! I didn't do anything! That was! Oh! - No, no no wait!"

He goes red, the cake forgotten as he drops it to immediately cover his face in realisation and horror and accidentally smearing the remnants of frosting and sponge from his fingers to all over his cheeks as he shakes his head fiercely in denial.

"Don't get me wrong Akihito, I'm just disappointed I missed the show. I think I would have _thoroughly,_ enjoyed watching."

"Pervert!"

"Hn...perhaps."

Asami leans forward, so his wicked tongue can lap up the sweet frosting from the boys fingertips as he tries in vain to shield himself from the beasts hypnotizing gaze. The man draws Akihito's hands slowly away to be able to kiss him properly and surely, he thinks to himself, now Akihito can rest assured that he  _is_  treasured.

And Asami wants to drill that fact into the gorgeous photographer in surely what is the most appealing and pleasurable way.

Asami grips Akihito's hands tightly as they kiss, gently at first and lightly though both not being able to stand it for too long before they start to press more, deeper into each others mouths and closer to each others bodies.

The pair fall the rest of the way to the woven blanket and don't register at all the moment when Asami's foot catches both the champagne flutes, sending the fine, expensive crystal and it's even more expensive contents flying across the wooden floor, or that Akihito's arms smear the remains of the cupcake onto Asami's T-shirt as he embraces him so tightly. They are both far too lost in each other now.

Asami beaks the kiss, letting Akihito catch his breath as he lays many kisses over the boys face and neck and taking great satisfaction in paying Akihito back for the hickey ten fold. He lifts the boys shirt as high as it will go to suck on the delicious collar bone that he's had his eye on for quite some time.

Akihito's hands find their way to Asami's hair, eager to pull the mans face up for another kiss and he's only too happy to oblige. The boy is too preoccupied smooshing his and Asami's mouths together and doesn't feel at first the draft creeping its way into his jeans or the fingers sneaking into the front of his boxers, he does however notice the jolt that runs through him when Asami's large hand grasps his member, giving it a small tug and making Akihito gasp. Breaking the kiss once more.

"D-don't! Someone might see -"

"Hmm? Now wouldn't that be something..."

Asami smiles down at Akihito as he props himself up over him with his left arm, his right still busy in Akihito's Levi's. He teases Akihito's member to full hardness even as the young man tries in vain to distract himself from the heart stopping pleasure dragging him under, though all too soon he's panting into Asami's mouth as he wordlessly begs for another kiss. Asami draws away though - shaking his head.

"No dice kid. You want to finish? Then do it, do it and let me see you."

Akihito lays there, hair a ruffled mess and his saliva slicked chest heaving with labored breathes of arousal.

"Nh-no."

"Really?...What are you going to do about  _this_  then?"

Asami rubs an index finger along the head of Akihito's cock, making him shiver and grunt with nervous anticipation as he resolutely looks away from Asami, gathering the courage to be a little more daring even while his eyes water with embarrassment.

"I don't want to. I...you. I miss  _you_."

The barely audible admission, spoken into the empty space around them draws Asami closer and dissolves his devilish smirk. Oh yes, he almost forgot he's supposed to be cherishing this boy now, spoiling him.

"Look at me."

Asami and Akihito lock eyes as the older man takes Akihito's hand in his and lowers them down their bodies, enveloping his length completely and making Akihito sigh with pleasure and spur their hands on more. The boy lets out a cry then, the friction already sending him to new heights and he himself runs his free hand through Asami's hair, lowering his face again to kiss those wicked lips before sneaking that hand down the toned, powerful body above his to grasp the mans thick erection, pressing through his slacks.

His fingers struggle at first to release a certain sizable and desirable object from it's confines as the owner growls and nips passionately at Akihito's lips in appreciation. Once it's free, the pair breath heavily as the younger of the two urgently starts to work Asami's arousal, wanting to see just how excited he can make this man. He wants him to feel so good he'll never even look at another person - man or woman. Ever again.

"Akihito.  _Together_..."

Asami huffs out the order between endless kisses, prompting Akihito to bring their two hard lengths together in his hands and rub frantically as Asamis own large hand applies the much needed pressure over them.

It feels so damn good! Akihito thinks, so damn good that he can feel the heat, the passion rolling off of Asami in waves and feel evidence of the mans own potent arousal as it slicks against his own. Wet from desire.

"hunh ha! Asa - ah!"

It's the feeling he's been missing - right here and it's too much for Akihito, so much pleasure it's borderline painful as he squeezes their by now throbbing cocks together more tightly as the men move their hips in unison. To a rhythm of their own making.

Asami dips his head to swirl his tongue around Akihito's chest and to lay hickey after hickey over the milky coloured skin, also tugging viciously at the already hardened nipples with his teeth, soothing them after with his warm tongue and driving Akihito crazy with the feast of sensation warring over his sensitized body.

"Uuh! A-sami so, good - ah! Ah!"

That right there,  _that_  is music to Asami's ears. Sure some people spend thousands of yen on attending the opera, celebrating the most renowned composers and it is classed as the finest music in the world. But. It's nothing compared to the cry of one Takaba Akihito as he reaches orgasm.

_"Fuck."_

Semen splatters haphazardly into the lovers hands and onto Akihito's bare stomach as both men come together in a soul tearingly intense climax. Panting and satisfied for the moment at least as the wave of endorphins wash through their bodies. Asami reaches out above Akihito's head to grab a couple of the fine dining napkins left with the cake and wipes the boys stomach and their hands before arranging his and the boys clothes again. Good as new.

Asami rolls off Akihito and lays next to him in silence as both their breathing calms to a more normal pace, they lay like that for some time as Asami mulls over the idea of going in for another round or settling for a cigarette. Damn this brat for being too sexy!

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm...I'm not...Promising anything Asami, I've got conditions and it wont be like last time. OK?"

Asami turns his head to the side and invites Akihito closer, offering the arm closest to the boy as a pillow. His other arm rests on his abdomen.

"Sure. Fire away."

"Well, for starters you've got to tell me all the important stuff, like if you're in trouble - 'kay?"

"Noted."

"No more drugging me."

"Hn...A shame but, as you wish."

"If you cheat on me again, I have express rights to shoot you anywhere I like."

"Very well...Anything else?"

"Um...Not at the moment but I'll let you know...Oh and you should probably write those down too so you don't 'conveniently' forget."

Asami turns his head and smiles fondly at Akihito where he lays just centimetres away, drawing kanji onto the blanket with a fingertip and totally lost in thought. The man can't resist and leans over once more to place a chaste kiss on the photographers lips, lingering there before smoothly kissing his way along Akihito's face and to his exposed ear. To whisper.

"Come Akihito, we've got the place to ourselves...Shall we go and see if you can hit that home run..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi, swearing.

**}xXx{**

Akihito shuts his front door and leans against it just staring blindly at the few belongings slung casually around his room. He's finally alone and able to process just what the hell happened today which actually makes him laugh out loud like some loon and shake his head vigorously, feeling a little giddy from disbelief and happiness.

In just a few hours, he'll be going back to Tokyo with Asami. Not dragged back kicking and screaming - not  _even_  drugged and unconscious, he's going back with the Tokyo crime lord  _willingly_  to move back into the mans apartment. - _'I must be frickin' crazy.'_  Akihito thinks to himself as he moves slowly away from his door in order to start packing his few possessions back into his ruck sack, as Asami will be back to pick him up after collecting his own luggage from the hotel.

Akihito can't help feeling a little regretful that he'll be leaving behind a new friend though, a fucking awesome friend at that. Eiji has given him so much and has asked for nothing in return, he even supported Asami and Akihito's relationship! It makes the young photographer question his own sanity, or lack there of - to chose his one time rapist, abusive, over-bearing and infuriating lover over an equally attractive but also kind, funny and  _moral_  guy like Eiji.

Friends have always been so important to Akihito and he's determined to invite Eiji to Tokyo in a few weeks for a night out at some of his favorite drinking spots, after all, a two hour drive is nothing and Akihito has a lot to repay the Sendai photographer for!

Akihiyo moves around his silent room slowly, scooping up clothes and case notes from the last few days to shove them in the bag currently laying under his desk. He stoops down to drag the bag out and something catches his eye over the open lid of his lap top - photo's of his friends and family, the ones he left behind.

Akihito sits at his desk and shuts the computer to un-tack the photo of a smiling Takato and Koh, making him realise just how much he misses home and makes him feel guilty that again he's going to have to come up with a lame lie about why he's decided to come home and not stick with his 'awesome' new job in 'Osaka.'

The young man looks again to the wall, this time at the photo of his parents and he cringes inside, recalling the last phone call home to his mom. How she had encouraged her young photographer son to 'meet a nice, sensible girl and settle down already!' Well, Asami is as far away from that as you can get, y'know being a big, scary, extremely well-endowed crime lord and all.

"..."

Akihito sighs. Why do all thoughts lead right back to Asami's cock?

He laughs again as he takes down the photo of his parents to reveal his ultimate secret shame, the single physical piece of evidence that portrays just what Asami means to him. Akihito stares at the slightly creased photo, Asami's eyes piercing him as they stare up from the small sheet and his face softens, he can't wait to see if they can make it now.

A series of sharp raps on the door shocks Akihito and he chucks the photo's into his bag, making his way to open the door to welcome Asami to has come to pick him up.

**}xXx{**

"Beer? Akihito."

"Ah no thanks, I'm still buzzed from the champagne earlier...Got juice?"

"Mmhm. Here"

Akihito takes the super sweet Lychee juice from Asami and settles back in his leather seat to stare out of the limo window, preparing himself for the long ass ride back to Tokyo. He feels uncomfortable now, if only he had time to shower before leaving his flat again and didn't spend the half hour procrastinating and staring at photo's! Akihito could tell from the scent when Asami greeted him with a kiss that he had showered - and that's made Akihito even more paranoid that he -

"...Smell like sex."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Hm. My scent is still lingering all over you, it's very sexy. Akihito."

Dammit, Akihito really wishes Asami would stop saying his name like  _that._ The photographer blushes and turns away to stare resolutely out of the window, but really trying to ignore the urge to lunge for his deodorant that lay in his bag at the other end of the large cabin and deter any attack this bastard may have planned.

Asami smirks, slipping into beast mode and he calls the boys name, reaching to gently pry the can of soda out of his hands and sets it on the bar top. So he can have  _his_  Akihito all to himself.

"By the way, I've found your Moped. It's waiting for you at home in the garage."

Akihito's eyes fly wide,  _of course!_  He had abandoned it at the station when he hopped on his train to Sendai, he had given up on ever seeing it ever again after much tough thought on the matter. Did Asami really find it and go out of his way to schlep it all the way back into Tokyo?

"Oh. My - thanks Asami..." He falls silent then, though laughing faintly when the next thought creeps into his mind and he can't help but share it.

"Y'know uh, you said garage like we're some suburban couple. It's really. Weird."

"Hn? Would you like that?...If I greet you everyday at seven when I come home from a day of number crunching at the office? You'll be wearing a frilly apron for me, give me a shoulder massage and ask me if I've had a hard day..."

"Shoulder massage? Y-yeah right Asami."

Asami laughs and draws closer to kiss Akihito so tenderly, though not being able to keep that slow pace for long before he presses the boy back into his seat, breaking the kiss but staring so intently and ready to completely devour this feisty tom-cat at any moment - without actually breaking flesh.

Though it is tempting.

"...I didn't think so - anyway. I wouldn't want us to be so. Ordinary."

Asami pounces, drawing a throaty moan from Akihito as the mans thick tongue caresses the sensitive underside of Akihito's own and making him melt against the warm leather. He feels hot, too hot from only having scratched the surface of their passion with their earlier activity - causing him to take Asami's larger hand in his and guide it around to his ass, as he lifts his hips for access.

The young man can't help but feel a far off and faint sense of deja vu as Asami strokes his entrance roughly through the light coloured denim, drawing the boy onto his lap so he can gain access to what he craves. Akihito doesn't protest and lends a couple of shaky hands to lower his pants and boxers, spreading his legs wide and all too happy to feel a tell tale bulge poke him in the ass from Asami's own arousal.

Asami fists Akihito's cock and kisses the back of his neck, enjoying the sensation of that unspoiled skin against his lips and tongue and what pleasure he takes in marking it himself.

"Nnh ah!"

Akihito pants, unconsciously grinding down on Asami's erection and pressing it through the fabric of Asami's suit trousers, as he looses his mind and wills the mans hands to go faster and faster. The hands on him squeeze and tug and probe in all the right places and Akihito couldn't care less right now if the queen of England herself were beyond that partition and hearing every scream of "ah! Ah so - fuck so ah! Good! - sami ahh!" Much less Kirishima and Suoh, so he keeps on screaming and grinds down even harder as Asami gives a particularly vicious pull on a nipple -

"Akihito."

The young man turns his head to the side, unprepared for the overwhelming pleasure that takes him when a pair of lips claim his once more and he's even more unprepared - though not unwilling. When a large fleshy object thrusts it's way in to breach his entrance, spreading him open in a way he hasn't been for so long.

He sighs into Asami's mouth.

"Good?"

"...H-ma...justdome."

"I'll take that as a yes."

After a few shallow thrusts just for the sake of teasing an increasingly delirious and grumbly Akihito a little, Asami sets an unforgiving pace as he pistons in and out of his lovers hot, tight hole, unleashing the frustration of having been away from his lover and repressing his desires so diligently. Never again, he says to himself. Never again does he want to go with out this - or with out anything that Akihito so generously gives to him for so long ever again. And to think he actually came so close to loosing it for good. To loose  _this._

The younger man arches against Asami's torso, his body overloading from the sensations afforded by having his prostate rammed with every thrust and the hand leaves his cock for now, lest Akihito should come before Asami. He wants them to come together. The man spreads his hands on the underside of Akihito's thighs, spreading them high and wide as he continues to thrust relentlessly into Akihito and making him yelp and scream uncontrollably...

Up in the front of the limo, Kirishima smoothly turns the radio's dial up a few more notches causing Bach's symphony No.2 in E flat major to blare at an uncomfortably loud volume through the speakers. But, it's still not enough to drown out the odd calls of "Hu-uh! Asamiiiii - ahhh! Uh dee-per! UNHUH!" still pouring endlessly from the back section of the limo.

Kirishima glances at Suoh and they share exasperated smiles, though neither of them would like to be a fly on  _that_  wall but they can't help but be relived that Asami-sama will have at least one less thing to worry about. Now he and his men can work out together a solution to regain hold over Japans underworld once more without the added domestic drama...

Both the music and Akihito's cries of pleasure build into an almost ethereal, climactic crescendo as Asami drives into him so forcefully, his sculpted buttocks and hips alternating between jerky, shallow thrusts and ramming hard into Akihito's hole as he himself gets closer to orgasm, making his body tense and balls clench in anticipation.

He releases one of Akihito's legs to instead grasp his cock in a large, sweaty fist and pumps hard and fast and making Akihito's voice raise in pitch with every gasp and moan he manages between haggard and labored breathes. They come together soon after in an explosion of nothingness and Akihito feels himself fill with warmth as Asami releases into him, the proof of their coupling spilling out and down onto the mans thighs as he rides out that particularly blinding orgasm which had caused Akihito's stomach to clench almost painfully as he came in long ropes all over the bar top.

The men pant, sated and boneless for the moment as they slump together on the seat. Asami drops Akihito's other leg and embraces the smaller mans waist, leaning forward slightly to lay kisses over his neck and ear.

"Pretty good."

Akihito sighs, totally spent as he falls into a daze and soon after, a light sleep, his head drooping over Asami's shoulder as the man gently lifts his boy to ease out of him slowly. He cleans them both up and slips Akihito's underwear and jeans on again before laying him properly on the limo seat, his head on Asami's lap as he answers his mobile - which has four missed calls...

"Subaraki, what is it?"

"Ah, Asami-san. I've got some surprising information from the tap on Takenouchi's home office line...He's been phoning around like crazy, mainly small time Yakuza out of Yamaguchi and Fukuoka but it's a name that's cropped up in those conversations that's made me phone you..."

"Who?"

"Osugi."

Asami freezes, the hand that he has carding absentmindedly through Akihito's hair falters for a second before it stops completely and unconsciously tightens a fraction in the golden tresses. The name, he knows it well but would never have thought someone like Takenouchi would ever know it or even get to hear it through the entire course of his lifetime.

The man, known only as Osugi, is one of the most prominent assassins in the world. Freelance and with no loyalties to anyone but himself, it means he's all the more dangerous. Asami had dealings with him many years ago when he had tried to hire the man to be a part of his own specialist team but was flat out refused. One can only hire him case by case and If Takenouchi happens to have the required money to take out a hit on Asami (the sum calculated by Osugi depending on the target, risk and trouble involved.) Then Asami may actually be in real trouble.

"Thanks. You'll have to tread carefully Saburaki from now on. Is there any chance the line taps can be traced back to you or your computer?"

"Ah - no, no. I swiped the laptop from evidence on a cold case. The bugs are clean."

"Good. If you think your being tailed or if you find anything else, contact Kirishima or me immediately."

"Will do..."

Asami hangs up his phone and tightens his hand around it making the crafted aluminum case groan under the pressure, his fierce, burning eyes glance down to Akihito where the boy lay sleeping so peacefully on his thigh and remembers his vow. If anything threatens what is his, he'll fight - war be damned.

The man sets down his phone for a moment and presses the intercom to relay hushed but urgent instructions to his two best men.

"Kirishima, Suoh. I need the team to do a sweep, two hundred metres around the penthouse in every direction, every building."

"Searching for...Asami-sama?"

"A sniper."

"Asami-sama?!"

"It looks like Takenouchi's looking at Osugi as a gun for hire."

The guards exchange apprehensive glances, both thinking the same thing as Suoh's now sweaty hands grip the steering wheel.

_'Fuck.'_

_"_ I'll contact them immediately Asami-sama."

Asami lets the intercom button go and resumes his earlier stroking of Akihito's soft hair as the young man sighs dreamily into Asami's lap, he knows his own top-notch team of weapons and security specialists can vet the area and start creating a counter plan for - the worst case scenario.

**}xXx{**

Akihito gets out of the limo where it's stopped outside the penthouse's building and stretches, being thoroughly recharged from his hour long nap. His shirt rides up as he yawns widely and Asami slips out of the limo gracefully behind him. The taller man slips a hand up the faded T-shirt to rest on Akihito's bare hip, giving it a squeeze and causing the photographer to almost drop his rucksack in surprise.

"Come Akihito, shall we go upstairs?"

Asami glances around and nods to Kirishima who is currently on his phone to Asami's security team, the sweep indeed came up clean and there are no traces of a sniper or explosives planted at least in a two hundred metre diameter, the penthouse at it's centre. The next stop for his two men and his small army of specialists, to check Asami's remaining businesses and wait for Saburaki to come back with further information of if and when Osugi will take up the offer of disposing of Takenouchi's rival.

Asami steers Akihito ahead of him, not that he doesn't trust his men but better safe then sorry lest a rogue bullet make it's way near his boy. The older lets out an audible sigh of relief when the pair pass the thresh hold of the apartment building, drawing Akihito's attention and causing him to look over his shoulder to Asami, a distinct line of concern between his eyebrows.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, just glad to be home after chasing you around the country..."

"W-well no one asked you to! Don't bother next time...Bastard."

The older man laughs and smacks his lovers bottom lightly to encourage him forward into the elevator, riding it to the top floor as Akihito grows a little more excited with each floor they pass. He's actually really looking forward to seeing his camera's, all tucked happily in their ca -

Wait.

_'Is everything as I left it?'_

_'What if Asami threw everything away when he was pissed at me for running off?!'_

Akihito giggles nervously, sure he and Asami have sorted everything now right? So, so uh -

"A...Asami?..."

"What is it?"

"Did you uh. Burn my stuff when I left?"

Silence meets his question and scared, he chances a glance upwards where he catches Asami's eye and the expression on the mans face startles the boy to his core, making him shudder. Asami's only response is a positively  _evil_  grin - one that sends alarm bells ringing in Akihito's very soul and makes him check the elevators number panel for an alarm button. Just in case.

After some time, the men enter the apartment and take off their shoes, Asami's of course are perfectly lined up against the edge of the genkan while Akihito's are casually cast aside as usual so he can hurry into the apartment, taking deep breathes on the way while he rushes to his room to see his cameras!

Or not.

Akihito stands there frozen as he observes the baron room which once held everything he held dear, where his cameras, clothes, computer and stacks of photo's and paperwork are also now nowhere in sight. The breath catches in his throat as he wills himself not to panic, even as his limbs start to shake and his eyes start to water - is this it? Was this all some ploy by Asami to lure Akihito back in order to play out his revenge? To humiliate him in the worst possible way?

_'Maybe it's 'cus I left - I've got to right to complain? I'm the one who left him.'_

He stifles a dry sob of shock as his eyes dart around the room again, hoping to catch any detail or any clue that could lead him to where his things are hiding and he catches out of the corner of his eye, Asami. Stood casually leaning against the door frame behind him with his arms crossed and with a smug and satisfied smirk on his face.

"What are you doing in the spare room Akihito?:

"..I..."

"Follow me."

Asami pushes off the door frame effortlessly and makes his way through the many corridors and rooms of the spacious penthouse with Akihito following shakily and reluctantly behind him. Every now and again he looks back at the usually loud and brash kid and sees the change in him, he's so unsure, glancing up every few seconds as if this were a strangers home and he were scared to intrude upon it.

They reach the desired door eventually and Asami opens it, allowing the younger man to step into the master bedroom first, before following and pushing the door to behind him. The blinds are drawn, causing the room to be drenched in a palpable darkness, though Akihito's trembling form never leaves the mans sight as he makes his way to the light switch.

The room comes to life as the soft lighting fades up over the furniture and the two reunited lovers and Akihito has to blink a few times before he can look around to properly register where he is. Is this really Asami's bedroom?

A sleek, new contemporary bed sits proudly in the middle if the suite, as large as the old one but with a higher headboard (with a bar along the edge for fastening rope to of course) and storage underneath. For Akihito's junk. There are new bedside tables and lamps and Akihito sees that along the wall, there are also now two chest of draws when before there was only one.

"Wh-?"

"For you. The majority of your things are already moved so you should unpack the rest."

Akihito cannot believe what he is seeing, he blinks a few more times and reaches out a hand to carefully walk to the set of draws Asami directs him to - to check it's not some mirage, not some cruel joke after all. His finger tips bump the polished Morgan Walnut dresser softly, tentatively and he runs his hand along it appreciatively before taking a deep breath and pushing the draw front, releasing the catch and opening up the first drawer smoothly to reveal -

His pants.

And Akihito could cry, he's never been so pleased to see underwear before and has never been so happy to fully realise just what it means. He and Asami. He and  _THE_  Asami Ryuichi are official!

The best bit though, the bit that has Akihito swallowing his pride and acting very much like Augustus Gloop in the chocolate factory is the converted darkroom come office prepared for Akihito just down the hall to Asami's own study - it's got air conditioning and everything!

A collection of his prints line the walls, his cameras are all happily sitting in their cabinet and his desk, computer and paperwork are all ordered and accounted for.

"Asami!"

He's in the living room smoking and checking the voice mail's when he hears the call and turns in time to see a smiling, colourful blur fly towards him before it smothers him in a tight hug. Akihito puts his head on Asami's chest, turning a more distinct shade of red with every passing second as he scowls off into the distance.

"I'm still gonna bitch and moan that I don't want you buying me things but. Thank you. Really - it means alo-"

Asami kisses him, absentmindedly stubbing out his cigarette roughly into the ashtray beside him on the counter and spilling ashes over the sideboard.

"You know Akihito, I haven't been able to properly verify the quality of the new bed."

Akihito laughs and takes Asami's hand, leading him to their bedroom where he sits Asami on the foot of the bed and tells him "stay" while he whips his own shirt off, tossing it to the side and popping the button of his jeans in invitation. The boy smiles coyly, cocking his head seductively to bare his pale, pulsing neck to his lover who eyes it desiringly.

"Uh huh, sounds good...First things first though _A-sa-mi._ "

"Hn?"

"I really  _am dying_  for that shower."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing.

**}xXx{**

"Ah! Feels so - GOOOOD!"

The crisp white, Egyptian cotton sheets caress Akihito's naked body teasingly as he yawns and stretches out widely on the king-size bed, savoring the fact he has it all to himself as Asami had to leave for work earlier this morning. (That is, After waking Akihito briefly for a quick smooch and grope before disappearing out the door of course.) The panther like man had moved swiftly, dodging a pillow rather skillfully on his way out and with a bark of laughter after he had playfully and sensually whispered into Akihito's sensitive ear as the boy lay snoozing...

"Have a good day. Darling."

Akihito giggles now, his eyes closed as he flips onto his front so he can nuzzle the bastard, A.K.A Asami's pillow all he wants. His own having been laying discarded over by the bedroom door for quite some time.

"..."

The photographer huffs now, finally giving in and reluctantly moving to sit up and eye his phone suspiciously as it beeps softly from the night stand and signals that  _maybe_  he shouldn't be wasting the whole day in bed after all. That's right! - Today he wants to get back on the proverbial horse and get his life back on track after that little detour.

If he wants his life back in Tokyo he has to battle for his position back at the paper and make good with the precious friends he had abandoned. So he bounds out of bed (well not so much bounds but hobbles) all the while cursing his over enthusiastic lover and actually, rather disturbingly finding the pain that's shooting up his ass and the come that's dribbling down his legs a little comforting.

It means that things are back to normal between Asami and him, whatever that may be.

The water stings a little as Akihito showers and washes carefully the wounds on his arms and legs that are healing nicely, thinking hopefully they won't leave any scars so he won't have to explain to his parents next time hes sees them that he was in  _yet_  another fight. They would go fucking spare if they found out about what he keeps getting himself involved in, or  _who_  he's  _involved with,_ for that matter.

Akihito hops out of the shower and towels off lightly before heading into the bedroom to get changed, approaching his chest of drawers to happily pluck out clothes for today, as he plans to head out with Koh and Takato straight after he's been to the paper's office. Firstly though he needs to surprise them with a phone call explaining just why the hells he's back in Tokyo and not out still living the dream in Sendai, especially after all the trouble he had explaining the move to them in the first place...

He grabs his phone, taking a deep breath as it rings on the other end, eventually being picked up and answered by a very sleepy voice.

"Hmmm? Hello?..."

"Koh! Dude, why you still asleep it's like eleven AM? - Ah anyway it's me, guess what?"

"Uh Aki?..."

"Yeah you dummy, I'm back in Tokyo!  _Really_  want to see you guys - you free today?"

"Myeahhh I...I'm glad you - you came - back...Aki..." Kou manages between yawns.

"Cool! I'll give Takato a call and get round to yours in a few hours 'kay? Don't you fall back asleep!"

"M'kay...p-promise..."

Akihito laughs as he hangs up, knowing that Koh's probably already fallen back asleep and the photographer is stoked that today he can just relax with his friends and enjoy the simple things in life, no mob bosses, no crazy fiance's. No thank you. He grabs a sweater and his trusty rucksack, packed with his prized camera before heading out to his moped while making a call to his rather more sensible friend...

**}xXx{**

***Bip***

"Hai?"

"Asami-sama. Takaba just left the apartment complex, should I intercept him?"

"No, let him be - I know where he's most likely headed. But If you see anyone suspicious around him act  _immediately_. Do you understand?"

"Hai Asami-sama."

"Good. Keep me posted of his movements..."

Asami hangs up the phone and places it back down on his desk, he's been tense all day due to the mounting trouble with Takenouchi as the man - now he's lost all interest in a partnership with Asami, has began to use force in his takeovers and reports are steadily coming in of casualties as the old man forcefully intervenes at Asami's drop off points, sending in his own small army of goons to damage the stock and destroy the promise of any deal taking place. They are acting like mere thugs and Asami has decided that enough's enough, he wants this bastard dead.

He presses the button on his intercom.

"Kirishima, no word from about the hire? - Or Osugi?"

"Ah, no Asami-sama not as yet. I'm keeping the security team on stand by though and Fei Long is coordinating his men with Suoh's input. They should be ready to go in twenty four hours. I have already arranged for sweeps on the penthouse to be undertaken every eight hours."

He lets the button go, that isn't so bad if at least  _their_   _plan_  is in motion and have a chance to action is before Takenouchi manages to hire an assassin skilled enough to take Asami out. And although he has a rough idea in mind of what it would cost to have himself whacked and has already ordered Kirishima to watch the old mans bank accounts to see whether he even  _has_  that kind of cash, they will still need to keep an eye on large withdrawals to off-shore accounts should the sly old fox hire a hit-man. And  _that_ , is only if Takenouchi doesn't suspect Asami of watching his accounts in the first place and hasn't already taken counter measures.

Which is why it's so damn frustrating Asami can't get hold of Osugi, having known him for years and spoken every so often when the killer was hired, Asami knows his personality. Asami knows the assassin for hire would never worry about letting a target know that he is just that, for even if a mark tried desperately to take refuge once caught in Osugi's sights -

Once you are ear-marked by him as a target, no one can help you.

Well...Not that it would stop Asami from trying to kill the fucker first.

**}xXx{**

"KANPAIIIIII!"

The friends toast and chug their beer, looking to make the most of tonight and each other as they laugh and drink the evening away. Akihito regales his great adventures in Sendai during his time working with Eiji and some of the more scandalous news stories that he had to cover but conveniently leaving out just how he obtained the various cuts and scratches over his arms and lip and making out that 'he fell.' Hmm.

Akihito is feeling good right now, on his third bottle of beer and currently just teetering on the bearable side of horny - he can't wait to get home though to Asami and to that bed and is counting down the hours until three AM when the man will get home from work. Why is it only nine thirty?

"...Ehhh? Guys, don't look now but there are some majorly hot girls totally checking us out..."

Koh leans forward over the table to his friends and eyes past them to the giggling group of twenty something girls and smiles widely, never being one to play it cool.

"C'mon - lets just have a little dance with 'em, Ayame won't find out!"

Takato rolls his eyes, knowing very well that even if he did want to dance with them - Koh would definitely be the one to spill the beans to his girlfriend anyway!

"You're hopeless..." Akihito says, smiling as Takato shakes his head in exasperation. "...Let's go Koh, I'll be your wing-man!"

The three grab their drinks and get up to move to the dance floor as the girls become visibly animated, putting on a show of seduction for these three gorgeous young men. Takato hangs back a little, sipping his drink and oozing nonchalance as the ladies try hopelessly to flirt with him, though he' just thinking of the woman waiting for him at home.

Koh and Akihito however, being free and 'single' (well, Akihito figures it's OK as he's not exactly going to take any of them home. Fuck no.) Take a couple of women on each arm and lead them to the dance floor, entertaining them as their lithe, toned bodies move in perfect sync to the beat. Laughing and smiling all the while and causing all the poor young ladies to step into competitive mode, vying for attention.

"Hey!...Michiko!"

One of the girls dancing off with Koh towards the edge of the dance floor draws away and quick steps through the crowd to her friend, waving and greeting her with a squeal, kiss on both cheeks and a tight hug.

"Aw man! What's been going on with you? - You're too busy for us now huh Miako? Bitch!"

The girls laugh and feign anger as they wave a waiter over to order drinks, catching each other up on a weeks worth of gossip.

"Well, you know I've had this shit dealing with the wedding - Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot to say! I'm seeing this guy, really hot. Like an up and coming big shot in the Fukuoka-gumi right?! - He might be coming later..."

"Wow! Yeah you've totally gotta let us meet him when he gets here!"

They giggle as the waiter arrives with their cosmopolitans (because they saw them on _Sex and the city_  and they look really fancy.) And they sip them for a moment, savoring the taste with an "Oishii!" Before Michiko comes up with a fun idea.

"Mm-Miako! A bunch of us are over on the dance floor with some cute guys we spotted, come and have a dance? Your fella won't find out!"

She laughs. "Oh yeah? Well, let me tell you that yours and my idea of cute are totally different..."

Miako smirks as she follows the line of Michiko's finger over to the direction of the dance floor where sure enough, several of their friends are working up a sweat with a dark haired, goofy looking guy and a good looking, blond -

"FUCK!"

Miako's eyes go wide and wild as she stands up abruptly, reaching for her gloomy bear clutch bag and fumbling around to get her phone while Michiko asks her "whats wrong?"

"Fuck - THAT over there! Is the reason why Asami didn't marry me! I'm gonna fucking kill him. Little runt!"

Miako disappears off while she makes a call, furious that this guy can show his face here and looking so god-damned happy too. Why? Why would any man choose to be with another man instead of a woman? She wants this loser out of her life, and Asami - what the fuck is wrong with that man?! Michiko looks on, wondering why she doesn't recognise the guy if he was close to Miako's almost husband as the woman in question walks back over and smiles smugly before collecting her drink and waltzing on down the steps onto the dance floor, ready to give this asshole a piece of her mind.

"OI YOU!"

The girls around Akihito stop upon recognising their friend and that she seems to be angry (and shes scary when shes angry) so their smiles falter and they back away, leaving Akihito to stop dancing and cast around a curious look wondering just what's going on -

"Ah."

She pushes his chest and advances on the young photographer which really, given her height being several inches shorter than him shouldn't be that intimidating but all Akihito can think is that here's a person who knows his secret, this person here has the power and can tell his closet friends about Asami! He backs away and turns to leave the scene as his friends remain thankfully busy several metres away with some other girls, but Miako grabs his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and drawing more peoples attention.

"You're supposed to be a man - You make me sick, you're disgusting you whore. Wait 'til everyone finds out that you like to take it up the ass! You won't be able to show your face -"

She pushes him again and again and by now, although thankfully Koh and Takato can't hear whats going on - they are definitely seeing the commotion and that there's some chick totally wailing on their friend. The two abandon their company and drinks in an attempt to rush over to his defense but get blocked by the ever increasing gaggle of clubbers crowding around to get a look in at the shocking scene.

The chaos grows, promoting the private detective hired by Asami to hastily draw out his phone and dial his employers number, really not looking forward to relaying the news that there's a really, really suspicious person with Takaba right now.

Akihito looks around, terrified that his two most precious friends could hear this, his ultimate secret being thrown out in the open like this and sees them grappling with some club goers. The crowd having misunderstood naturally that the three men had been the ones causing trouble and he panics - thinking the only thing he can do is turn and run home so he backs up, turning once more just as there's a deafening scream beside him and causing him to still.

"Ah - I-I...I can't believe you h-hit me!"

Everyone grows silent and Akihito stares dumbfounded at Miako as she sits crumpled on the floor, cupping her cheek with her hair laying over her face. Breathing hard.

"H-how could you? You. So...cruel... ***hic*** "

He looks around, waving his hands furiously and shaking his head in denial.

"N-no! I didn't! I didn't I swear!"

She starts wailing, crying so loudly that many people start to stare accusingly at Akihito as they shout out "How dare you"'s and "Your fucker!"'s As the clubs security make their way easily through the disgusted crowd to apprehend the culprit and they take Akihitos arms forcefully, making him wince with the rough treatment.

"Let me go - I didn't - I really didn't do anything!"

All he can do though is remain silent as they drag him away, listening to the taunts and abuse being slung at him for hitting a sweet looking, defenseless woman as Koh and Takato still try to battle their way to him and shout out in his defense - (although no-one has an ear spare to listen to them right now.) The photographer is lead outside and handed to two police officers waiting already with a squad car, ready to take him to the precinct and he can't believe what's happening - all he had done was turn around, only as close to Miako as  _she_  was trying to be to  _him_  and all of a sudden  _he had hit her_?!

"This is bullshit!"

The officers tell him "shut-up" as they settle up front, starting the car and barely avoiding knocking over the perp's best friends that run into the street just as they set off. Akihito looks at them and shrugs through the window as he passes, not really one to be afraid of these situations having been in trouble with the police one or two times in the past but, what does this mean for Asami? Why is that woman angry at a mere failed business deal?

Back on the street in front of the club, the boys round on Miako and her friends demanding to know what the hell that was even about and why anyone would ever start trouble with Akihito but she just laughs, casting them an amused look as she dials her phone again and asks the person on the line -

"Job done my end...Oh really? You think you can mobalise someone that quick?"

They turn back to each other, totally speechless as they wonder what they can do now. Akihito could be charged with GBH and they don't even know which police station he's been taken to so they can't even go and try to visit him. It looks like the only choice they have is to head home and wait for a call - and for that, they are not happy at all.

"Akihito..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, yaoi.

**}xXx{**

Akihito yawns. Widely. Like he's really trying to put across his point to these assholes (that are currently attempting to persuade Akihito into admitting he had really attacked Miako earlier by staring him down like a couple of bulls on crack.) There's one guy sat casually on a chair the wrong way, his tie hung loose around his neck so Akihito assumes he's the 'good cop.' Whilst the other prowls around the photographer, trying for intimidation...

Yeah. Obviously they don't know Akihito too well.

There's just a single light bulb over head casting it's sinister shadow throughout the room and a security camera hung in a dark corner, catching his every move. He stares straight into the lense, sighing before he huffs out in a bored voice -

"Look, I'm pretty stubborn so no matter how long you hold me here my story 'aint gonna change! I  _didn't._  Touch.  _her_."

"HA! We've got witnesses! You better fess up now if you wanna ever get out of here kozou! We know you dun' it."

The 'bad cop' speaks from the shadows but sounding very much like a compére at a Sumo match and making Akihito smile, probably not the desired effect the dude had in mind. The photographer asks for the time, his own watch having been taken away on entry and finds that it's 1:20AM and sighs again. Sure he's been in here two hours already but he still intends to make it home in time to greet Asami, he's just got to hope  _they_  crack before  _him and let him go!_

Hopefully though, he thinks - that won't be a problem as there's no evidence, there surely  _can't be_  because he really didn't do it! So it all depends on  _maybe_ , money and influence?

Ah.

That begs the question: does Takenouchi Miako really have any sway within the Shinjuku police department? anymore than just the ability to have him arrested on a false claim?

Shit, he really hopes not.

Though, something about that possibility is bugging Akihito, has been for a while - as he thinks back to when he had first arrived at the precinct and was being dragged through the halls kicking and screaming out his innocence. There was a rather gruff looking officer, must have been a detective judging by the cheap suit and four day stubble. He had spotted Akihito, catching his eye as a definite recognition lit up his features and the man immediately plucked his mobile from his jacket, making a brief phone call in a hushed voice as Akihito was dragged unceremoniously away.

The photographer leans back in his chair now as his mind wonders again and his hands come up, threading his fingers together to cradle the base of his skull while his arms spread wide, emitting a relaxed 'I'm reaaaally not scared of you' vibe. This urks the bad cop and he marches over, fisting the neck of Akihito's shirt and lifting him a few centimetres off his seat as he stares the boy down, though Akihito sneers and stares back just as fiercely.

"You little bastard, tell us why you attacked that woman! -"

The door slams open suddenly then behind the officer close enough to french Akihito, hitting the wall and making all in the room turn their heads sharply, only to set eyes on a very stern and looking Shinji Kuroda, as he coldly assess the scene.

"Toyonobu-san. I hope you aren't actually using brute force with the witness there?"

"No...w-WHA-WITNESS?! What are you saying Kuroda-san - he's the  _perp_!"

"Ah, well. Allow me to clear up this misunderstanding...We have had several more statements from the scene and we have concluded that this boy is innocent and I have been instructed to investigate a case of unlawful arrest by means of a false report."

Toyonobu's eye's fly wide as he hastily drops the plaid fabric balled up in his fist and steps away clumsily from Akihito, the man turns stiffly, staring Kuroda down in disbelief - why would the DA office get involved with something as petty as this?

"N-no! Kuroda-san, we had been told that this guy attacked  _Takenouchi's_  daughter, y'know local politician - t-that's why we -"

"And to top it off you were questioning him without a lawyer present?"

"N-we were just asking questions, l-like I said..."

"I understand Toyonobu-san, you were just following orders and I have already talked it out with the chief. Takaba-kun's free to go..."

Kuroda stays behind with the two detectives as Akihito is taken away, he's lead through corridor after corridor which gets more and more deserted as they go making Akihito a little edgy, especially as he's lead to a non descrip office towards some disused interview rooms. The constable reaches the door and holds it open for Akihito, instructing the photographer to enter before him which he does, figuring he's not cuffed now so he'll be able to fight back if necessary.

"...Asami-san, I've brought him."

Akihito starts and looks up to see that familiar  _goddamned_  smirking face, Asami's here and is half sitting on a desk as he smokes, talking to the disheveled and dodgy looking detective that Akihito had seen and been suspicious of earlier.

_'Ah, so it's Asami who has connections here?'_

_'Fucking typical smarmy bastard.'_

The boy chances a sideways glance to the young male officer who had brought him here, wanting to thank him while Asami finishes up his conversation with the gruff detective and immediately scowls upon seeing the wonderfully coy blush and small smile decorating the fair cop's features, he's looking at Asami very much like - well, pretty much like everyone else does.

Adoringly.

This pisses Akihito off in ways he can't even begin to describe or even ever want to decipher, but he  _does_  though - want to  _punch_  Asami, right in his damn sexy smug face.

_'That god-damned old pervert, I bet he flirted with the kid to get his own way! Made him all kinds of sweet promises - you bastard!'_

Saburaki and Asami finish their (what looks like a serious discussion) allowing the detective to finally leave the room with the smitten police officer soon after, letting Asami know that it'll be better if he used the back exit on the way out as not to draw anymore suspicion. The man nods, stubbing out his cigarette in his personal ashtray before it gets swiftly tucked away again in his breast pocket. There's a few moments of silence before he bids Akihito closer...

"I should have asked them to keep the cuffs on you."

Akihito laughs and draws nearer to Asami who sits on the edge of the cluttered desk and stops short of the man, out of striking distance. Or so he thinks...

"Thanks for uh coming - so that guy works for you?"

"Of course."

"Mm. Did you...hear about what happened?"

"I did, you've been picking fights with girls -"

"No ASSHOLE! I have NOT! I was minding my own _business_  and she went all crazy on her own!"

"Ah yes, you certainly have a notable skill in driving even the most sane of people crazy. Anyway - "

Asami strikes, snaking a hand and strong forearm around Akihito's waist, drawing him in until a thigh is comfortably situated between Akihito's legs.

"- I deserve payment for cleaning up your mess this evening."

"M-my mess?! You're kidding right? No? - HA I knew it! You ARE going senile after all! -"

Asami leans in and kisses the boy fiercely, not so much so stifle the adorable goading, but because when the young photographer gets worked up about something, his cheeks tend to go the most delicious shade of red - and Asami likes to see his lips that colour too.

The kiss is a deep and passionate one, like the many hundreds of kisses they have shared in the past and hope to share in the future (not that either one would ever admit it.) Akihito's knees go week when the underside of his tongue is caressed and his ass is kneaded, causing him to falter and unwittingly perch on the steadily gyrating thigh as he moans lightly into the kisses. The fact they're in a Police station, temporarily forgotten...

**}xXx{**

***RING***

Asami eventually breaks the dirty, saliva heavy kiss, tutting as he stands up to fish for the offending device in his breast pocket and leaving Akihito still laying on the desk, panting and thoroughly dazed. His bare legs fall from around Asami's waist as the man steps back, muttering an apology of "sorry, I need to take this..." and zipping up his fly though not bothering to button up his shirt before answering the call...

"...Ah and here was me thinking you wouldn't return my call, Osugi..."

"Oh? Were you lonely Asami-chan?"

"Hn, rather I was wondering if your lifestyle had finally caught up with you."

"That's what I should be saying. Anyway, why have you and your goons been phoning me every five minutes, got a job for me?"

"I may, if, you aren't already pursuing an order for a hit on me."

"Mm? No."

"No?"

"No. At least, no ones asked me yet that's then been able to afford it, so -"

The assassin snickers for a bit as a vein in Asami's forehead throbs dangerously with irritation.

"Has a man by name of Takenouchi contacted you?"

"Oh uh...Naa, at least I don't think so. Seriously I get so many calls about you I forget. Anyway, the last guy who asked about you was some green horn out of the Fukouka-gumi...Hang on, I got his name somewhere here..."

As the loner, Osugi puts his phone down to rifle through the notes scattered over his desk, Asami finishes buttoning up his shirt and fixing his tie before looking over his shoulder at Akihito, seeing that he's now dressed but sat a little uncomfortably on the edge of the desk and playing with his own phone, no doubt letting his friends know (with much added drama and exaggeration) that he's finally free to go from the police station.

The man keeps his phone to his ear but calls Akihito over as he leaves the room, fresh cigarette lit as he strolls through the corridors and acting of course, like he owns the place.

Well...Akihito wouldn't be surprised.

Akihito follows behind the bastard, wondering why the hell it's just him that's having trouble walking - Asami seems to be fine  _even after_  the mid coital interruption that has the photographers boxers in a sticky mess and heart pounding so loud he's sure everyone can hear it.

He curses the asshole on the line to Asami, worst timed phone call. EVER.

**}xXx{**

The pair are outside in the drizzle, the cold night air whipping their faces (and cooling down other areas as well) before Osugi makes it back onto his phone again, having flipped through his endless notes on failed and successful job requests. What he says is true though, so many people have asked for a hit out on Asami it has made him one of the most 'popular' on the assassins wish list - as the number of small time gangsters wanting to oust the man from the top spot is practically endless.

"...Hm...No, no Takenouchi here, in the last week there was a just a Yoichi Nobayosh who I just did a job for anyway uh, a Gong Yuu out of the Sungdae group and just yesterday there was that guy I mentioned just now - Muyakashi Saitouma...But they all couldn't even come close to affording it so I told 'em piss off..."

"You said he is in the Fukuoka-gumi?"

"Uh huh."

"Hn, well I suppose we should both be grateful that the pair of us won't have to battle after all, It would be an awful shame to have to kill you."

"Yeah right, you wish old man! If only I did charity work...Do you  _know_  how many people I would have kissing my ass if I wanted to take you down for free?!..."

Asami laughs as he ends the call which draws Akihito's attention, the photographer even after all this time is still not used to hearing Asami being  _dare he say_. Cheerful?

The unlikely couple round the corner to the front of the police station where Kirishima is parked and he bows to his employer, rising to open the door for both Akihito and Asami to get in the limo. Over the roof of the stretched luxury car, Kirishima spots a faintly familiar face peeking at them from the entrance to an opposing alley way and he watches them from the corner of his eye as he makes his way to his passenger door.

"...To  _Sion_. I have to finish all the work that had to be abandoned because my little alley cat got into a scrap."

As Akihito hisses and swears a colourful and imaginative array of words at Asami making him laugh out loud, the shadowy figure is seen in the near distance by a gleaming pair of megane, rummaging for a second through their pockets and finally withdrawing a garishly accessorised phone, putting it to their ear to make a call and although it could be a perfectly coincidental and normal occurrence. Kirishima isn't Asami Ryuichi's secretary for nothing!...

Once the door is shut and the lovers have a little privacy, Akihito sags and leans heavily into Asami who uses the boy's lack of awareness of course to his advantage. He reaches for him and takes the lithe body once more into his arms, laying Akihito half on his lap to he can kiss him to within an inch of his life, the soft, contented moans coming from his lover start to do lovely things (as usual) to reawaken his libido...

As the limo pulls away from the curb however, Kirishima makes a call to Asami - not wanting to use the intercom incase it alarms the excitable brat currently playing tonsil tennis with his employer. Asami growls, breaking the kiss again and letting an equally frustrated Akihito rest on his lap as he answers his mobile, listening in an irritated silence to his top man's suspicions, that they were being watched when leaving the precinct and that a trap could be waiting at  _Sion_...

"Well, Osugi isn't the hired gun. Push the plan forward."

Is all Asami finally says - quietly, looking to hang up the phone. It however makes it two inches away from his ear before an amusingly alarmed voice draws him back into the conversation.

"...But Asami-sama! It'll take at least an hour to finish up the latest sweep on  _Sion_ , the penthouse sweep is complete so if you'd consent -"

"You'll have to hurry then, won't you?"

He smirks and hangs up the phone on a very indignant Kirishima only to have his phone ring again immediately after, which makes Akihito to actually  ***tut***  as he tries to snooze and that damn vein in Asami's temple throb again. He would really like to get a chance to finish what he and Akihito were doing earlier please (especially now Akihito's head is laying dangerously close to his cock.) His eyes though show his surprise to see that it's the _Sion_  manager calling him. Directly at that! When everyone knows that they are to contact Kirishima first with any issues from the club.

"Asami..."

"Asami-sama, I am so sorry to bother you - it's just that we, have a disturbance here and the offending party is saying he'll only talk to you."

Asami's eyes fly open a fraction more, it's  _not Kiyonobu_  - the  _Sion_  manager, but he recognises this voice, it's one of the barmen.

"Why are you listening to demands? Throw them out and have the security men give them a  _warning._ "

"T-that's just the thing Asami-sama, h-he has overpowered many of our security team - and easily - as Souh-san is of course escorting you uh- h-he has taken a female patron as hostage. E...even Kiyonobu-san in unconscious - the man t-told me I had to phone you...only you..."

"Fine." - Asami barks out. - "I'm twenty minutes away, but you better sort this shit our before I get there." He hangs up, this time being the one to phone Kirishima - something about that call just doesn't add up, both with the story and the too perfect timing...

Upon answering, Kirishima launches into an "Asami-sama! Please reconsider returning to the Penthouse instead as planned - "

"I've just received a call from _Sion,_  apparently there's a disturbance there. Sounds like they've set the stage for us, don't you think?"

"Even more reason to return home Asami-sama! The team doing the sweep have only covered sixty three percent of the total checks and we have yet to search for explosives and live threats."

"Then the odds are in my favour, are feilongs men in place?"

"H-hai. But Asami-sama if there is a sniper - we havent located him yet and -"

"Then, work faster -"

"LOOK, will you stop  _bloody_  whispering! If you're gonna talk, talk normally - it's annoying!"

Akihito's eyes are firmly shut and he scowls as he tries in vain to nap with his head comfortably nuzzled in asami's muscular thighs and enticingly close to the mans cock. But he's feeling so exhausted after today and now he keeps getting woken up by the constant hissing from Asami's hushed phone calls - seriously, as if Akihito even cares what he's up to anyway!

(Well, maybe a little.)

"Bloody shady gangsters,  _let me sleep!_..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, mild violence, mild Yaoi.

**}xXx{**

When the Limo does pull up to  _Sion_  some thirteen minutes later, Akihito is finally fast asleep and it's quite hard for Asami to just let him be, sliding out from under the boy's head and laying him back down on the warmed leather seats - the business man chooses to ignore the spot of drool on the crotch of his designer trousers.

Akihito mumbles and sighs at the loss of his pillow and reluctantly awakens when he hears the car door open and close quietly, the draft from the cool night air making the hairs on his arms and neck stand up on end. He shivers and searches for Asami, his source of heat...

Kirishima watches Asami tensely as the man passes him out of the limo, his discreet earpiece already in place and buzzing with many voices as  _the plan_  has already been hastily set in motion. Any second now...

The photographer meanwhile, feels around with his eyes shut, trying to locate a leg or arm or _anything_  that belongs to Asami. He comes up empty so he reluctantly cracks and eye open, seeing that the crime lord really _is_  nowhere to be found.

"What the..."

To get his bearings, the boy looks out of the window, correctly guessing that Asami is heading into Sion and hmmm. Something weird appears then and Akihito has to blink a few times through his haze and rub his eyes before he looks again - but it's still there. Annoying!

Asami is walking with his usual masculine grace, slowly up the stone steps of  _Sion_ and he looks as gorgeous as ever, but that's not the problem. There's been a red dot on Asami's back for the last couple of seconds and Akihito wonders just what the hell it could be, it's like when those kids get hold of laser pens or something. He wipes the condensation off the window thinking it must be a trick of the light, it's dark and rainy after all and things always look different when illuminated by the amber glow of street slights.

He laughs a little, wondering just when he became so paranoid - after all, the man has a security team of his own that never leave his side so  _of course_  there's nothing sinister going on! So, Akihito scans around (y'know, not 'cus he's worried for the asshole or anything!) But upon the closer inspection he sees that really, there's no one - where's Kirishima, Souh? Anyone?

Why is Asami on his own with a laser pointing at his back?!

From there - it takes less than point of a second for Akihito's brain to kick into panicked overdrive, drawing the only logical conclusion he sees possible from his hasty analysis of the situation:

Asami =

Infuriating bastard =

Big shot crime lord =

Enemies =

Assassination =

Death.

After just getting Asami back there's no way in hell he wants to loose him again so Akihito shouts - swears, not even thinking as he screams out, smashing open the limo door to break into a run as the man he loves walks ahead of him, reaching the doors of Sion and turning towards the source of the noise when he hears Akihito shout his name.

And the photographer panics even more when, as Asami moves around to face him with wide eyes, the laser silently and smoothly moves up to the man's forehead -

With a desperate cry, the photographer launches himself onto a stunned Asami, jumping on the man in what must be such a primate like way and scampering up wards like the hissing cat he is until he knows he's covered all of Asami's vital points all the while wondering just where the fuck Asami's good for nothing guards are?!

He's gonna fucking kill them later for leaving Asami on his own like this!

The man in question shouts furiously from where the pair are stood grappling at Sions entry way and he grabs at Akihito, not being able to prise him off or even do much at all as the young man holds Asami's head so, so tightly. Closing his eyes to breathe in the scent he loves so much maybe for the last time, as he waits for the fatal shots to come.

.

.

***BANG***

***BANG***

**.**

**.**

**.**

In a heartbeat. The normally bustling street in downtown Shinjuku goes deadly silent as time seems to stop, everything falling to a standstill when the shots ring out into the cold night air. After that, all thats heard for a few seconds are the ragged breaths of the two men still stood at the top step of club Sion, clutching onto each other for dear life.

Akihito is still piggy backing Asami's torso and the man's face is _still_  being crushed into the boy's chest as he cradles his lovers head desperately in his arms.

Eventually, a muffled shouting is heard from somewhere deep within Akihito's denim jacket...

"Akihito?"

"..."

"Akihito!"

"...W-wha?"

Suoh finally joins the two at the top of the steps and for some reason apologises to Asami as he helps to pry the boy off his boss, the latter of the two immediately slamming Akihito roughly against the entry way of the club with a forearm once he's free and presses down on the boys throat, using so much force it rattles the heavy oak doors.

Asami's eyes are positively wild as he snarls at the quivering boy. He's fucking furious.

"ARE YOU SHOT? ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE?!"

"U-uh I don...don't know."

Asami, still very. Very pissed, runs his hands over every inch of a very docile Akihito's body while he spins him around a few times as Souh looks on grimly. The man finally lets out a breath when he's seemingly satisfied there are no wounds and he breathes deeply, not having been able to breathe at all since the damn kid jumped on him! He grabs Akihito's shoulders, shaking him and forcing the shell-shocked boy to look him in the eyes.

"Don't. You.  _FUCKING. EVER_. Do that again! STUPID LITTLE SHIT!"

"Asami-sama!"

Kirishima jogs up the stone steps to his boss and company, he's wearing an earpiece which is humming with activity. The man himself looks like he's just survived a tornado.

Barely.

"Target taken out Asami-sama. They've secured inside also, it was just as you suspected and that member of staff has been uh - 'dealt with.'..."

He says, casting a nervous look at a very pale Akihito.

"We have sent word to the diet along with your message of an ultimatum. Feilong's men are moving in now on the Asian territories, as are ours in Europe and the middle east. On your orders the team standing by to storm the Takenouchi residence, uh...It was Takanouchi Miako at the precinct after all - she has ties with the Fukuoka-gu-"

Oh.

He unfortunately chooses  _that_  moment to look into Asami's eyes and flinches. He thinks he just saw hell.

Asami nods and takes another breath, calming down somewhat now he knows the worlds most infuriating photographer is OK and although, while he'd really like to see how the raids go, he'd much rather undress Akihito right now (y'know, to check again for bullet wounds and not to take care of the raging erection he's currently sporting.)

Kirishima coughs awkwardly and with a quick bow, moves off to send the men into the old coot's estate and track down the girl who had given a heads up to her new boyfriend after soliciting his help to take out Asami, using Akihito as bait. A fleet of sleek black cars pour out from the back of  _Sion,_  leaving from their strategised positions to go and finally put an end to this whole debacle.

Asami, seemingly satisfied with the results of the hastily put together plan, sends Suoh to wait by the Limo for them as the man finally turns to his Akihito, wanting to embrace the foolish boy, his foolish boy - the one who was prepared to make the ultimate selfless sacrifice for him.

His face softens as he turns and -

***SMACK***

Akihito socks Asami right on the jaw with a right hook, causing a sickening crunch of bone on bone to echo again around the street and a sharp shooting pain to explode throughout the mans mouth as he immediately tastes blood. The crime lord is momentarily dazed and stumbles down the first couple of  _Sions_  stone steps as his vision slowly clears, not at all seeing Akihito and how the incensed photographer is pulling back to ready himself to land another blow.

Asami recovers in time though and easily catches the small fist flying towards his face, his other arm immediately reaching out to press Akihito close to his body with an immovable hand over the curve of the boy's ass. However, even with the larger man having attempted to subdue him, with how royally pissed Akihito is right now the wild cat still thrashes around, baring his claws and fangs and trying to inflict maximum damage on Asami in any way possible.

"FUCK YOU ASAMI! FUCK YOU! You don't tell me a FUCKING THING! ~' _Oh, I'm getting married Akihito - there's some DUDE that's gonna SHOOT ME Akihito!_ '~ You make me look like a FUCKING IDIOT every time there's something GOING ON!  _I TOLD_  you to  _TELL ME_  you ASSHOLE! What? - You don't think I can handle it? Don't YOU DARE underestimate me ASAMI! - I'm a FUC - OOmph!"

The man lifts a screaming Akihito effortlessly over his shoulder and strides powerfully down the steps to chuck him into the limo as Suoh stands by, flummoxed. Asami smiles at his head of security and signals him back into the drivers seat, seeing across the street that Kirishima is dealing with the now arriving police, and explaining a (legal) version of tonights events to them and bribing the necessary people.

Asami bends slightly to manhandle the bristled cat into the limo, trying to avoid the sneaker clad feet that fly for his face and shoulders. The man chuckles, he really shouldn't be feeling so giddy but really. He's just so damn happy for some reason.

If only the same could be said for his mate...

"Oyaji!"

***kick***

"Fish monger!"

***Kick kick***

"Ass-burglar!"

***kick***

"Hairball!"

***kick***

Asami's countenance changes in a heartbeat and he grabs the offending feet in his grasp and sharply yanks the boy toward him, Akihito sliding easily down the leather seat on his ass as his legs end up either side of Asami's hips. He looks a little alarmed as the older man swoops down on him, grinding their erections together harshly and silencing the boy, making his hips buck a little, his body giving an involuntary shudder.

The crime lord chuckles wickedly.

"You're hard, want me to take care of that for you? Right here?"

"N-No!"

"Then hadn't you better behave?"

"No! What the hell happened I...don't know w-"

"It's because of the adreniline, it affected me too. Check for yourself if you like."

Asami takes Akihito's slim hand in his own, placing it against the crotch of his trousers where the fabric's straining due to a certain rather large and heavy item pressing it to its limits.

Akihito whips his hand away with a blush and glares up to the man, eyes darting past Asami as he contemplates making his escape. Again.

"I meant the gunman you asshole! How were you expecting it and why the fuck did I try to help a bastard like you?!"

Asami smiles down to Akihito where the boy still lay beneath him on the leather seat and he leans forward over him, caging him in with his arms either side of the young man's head, the better to see that fire in his eyes.

"The old man's daughter, my former fiancé - ordered a hit out on me so its over for them...And thanks Akihito but really, don't ever try that again. I'll kill you before I let you die protecting me."

"U-uh? You don't make any sense, I-I think old age is finally getting to you old man - nnh!"

Asami kisses Akihito. Hard. Unable to ignore his or the boys arousal any longer, but he has no trouble at all ignoring the fact that the limo door his still open and he's half laying on top of another man in public so he deepens the kiss, making Akihito moan endlessly into his mouth - and Asami swallows them gratefully.

"Asami-sama?...Should I...Slide the partition up?"

An unusually hesitant voice catches Asami's attention and he looks up, seeing that it belongs to his  _usually_  stoic guard. Suoh. He's sitting behind the wheel and diligently awaiting orders. A very, very relectant bystander.

"No need. Lets head to the penthouse."

**}xXx{**

On the way home, Akihito can't help but fidget as he sits in such proximity to Asami, the man making a point to disregard the fact he had just gotten his lover all warmed up for nothing.

Asami turns to his boy eventually, taking a hand in his to place a chaste kiss over the boys knuckles.

"Akihito, thank you."

He wants to thank his lover for so many things, for the love the boy gives him. Unconditionally. For the self sacrifice he's willing to make, even if he doesn't know or understand it himself. For being as pure, untouchable and uncorruptable as when Asami had first laid eyes on him.

And fallen in love.

Being who he is Asami doesn't really understand these feelings, he is far too used to seeing the bad in people, therefore having no qualms in using them to further his own goals and achieve his own ambitions. So what if a few insignificant people fall along the way?

But this damn nosy, loud, adorable and fascinating boy has thrown Asami's own beliefs and outlook into loops and Akihito continues to surprise, enthrall, captivate Asami all over again. With every stupid outburst, smile. Tear...

Asami has seen far too many of the boys tears already and wants to vow to him now. Here. That it won't happen again. He can't let anything happen to this boy ever again.

They (unbeknownst to the world beyond the bullet proof, tinted windows of the limo) hold hands all the way home. Enjoying the thirst, the anticipation of waiting to have each of their hands on the other. And lips.

They practically fall into the penthouse, the moonlight pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows baring witness to their frenzied undressing and rushed, clumsy kisses as they make their journey toward the bed.

They kiss until their lips are sore and until they both gasp for air and Asami lifts Akihito onto his lap and prepares him with gentle hands, laying him down, spreading his legs and holding him tightly as he slips into that tight heat, drawing a scream of ecstasy from his lover as he. Asami. Drives Akihito crazy like only he can with slow, drawn out thrusts.

And Akihito calls his name so desperately.

Asami whispers words of gratitude and devotion to Akihito, causing the boy to shut his eyes tightly to the sweeping waves of emotion crashing within him, he slips his hands up Asami's torso as their bodies begin to move more frantically now, together. He savours each line, each perfectly sculpted muscle, until eventually he reaches the mans face and looks into his eyes. Really looks at them, it's the first time Akihito has felt connected to this man, on equal terms. That there's a mutual want and need because this has always felt so one sided and so.

So lonely.

"A…sami!"

Akihito gasps with each thrust, begging to be kissed as deeply as he's being fucked to which Asami complies all too happily and Akihito can hear and feel the raw, barely contained and heavy breaths from his lover, the man being as excited as he.

As both men come together, finally. In a crashing tide of pleasure that has their bodies convulsing and that leaves them boneless and breathless, Asami kisses Akihito again and they fall further into the sheets and further into each other.

There are contented sighs, the rustle of skin on cotton and skin on skin as Asami takes Akihito into a tight, sweaty embrace under the covers and once again Akihito feels hot. Too hot. And once again, he thinks it feels great.

Like heaven.

There's no way. Anyway that this can ever be enough and both men know deep down (not that they will ever admit it.) That they will never get enough of each other.

**The end.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, mild violence, mild Yaoi.

**}xXx{**

**The next morning...**

"Ah! A-no! No Asami p-please n-h-ah! AHH!"

Akihito, exhausted. Screams hoarsely as he comes into Asami's mouth, the man not having left the poor boy alone almost at all since they got in last night and then again since they had woken after a short nap this morning. Asami's young ally cat is so freaking tired right now and he swears his body is going to break clean in two! Although, even  _then_  the chances of Asami stopping are slim to none -

On the contrary, Akihito thinks: that'll only encourage the perverted bastard even more!

The utterly  _spent_ photographer lays there in the crumpled, semen stained sheets, panting and eyes drooping closed, his body downright refusing to obey him as he reluctantly falls into a another light slumber. Asami chuckles, feeling (yeah a tad bit dirty) but refreshed none the less after innumerable orgasms over the past nine hours.

Having already swallowed down Akihito's come, he lays kisses over Akihito's bare stomach before covering the now snoring boy up with the sheets and getting up to have a shower.

He's got a busy day ahead of him after all.

He washes, brushes his teeth, dresses and drinks a large mug of black coffee all in record time, even slotting in a quick smooch with a grumbly Akihito before heading down to meet Kirishima, who already awaits his arrival at the limo.

To head to the docks.

On arrival to the nondescript, waterside warehouse the raven haired, golden eyed man nods to his men, entering silently and observing the shocking and macabre scene before him...

A shiver of delight runs down his spine.

Two frightened, wounded and crumpled figures struggle in their bonds as they sit, tied to rigid wooden chairs with rough, blood stained ropes around them. They whimper muffled, distraught and pathetic noises that makes Asami smile.

Serves them right.

He comes to a stop and finishes the cigarette that he had been smoking, savouring - and flicks it onto the cold concrete floor, leaving it for the clean up crew later. The man removes his suit jacket, leisurely, folding it with a graceful ease and laying it on the cloth covered table.

Beside the gleaming and jagged blades.

He turns to his prey and relaxes his pose, absentmindedly running a finger along the thick hilt of a hunters knife.

"Kirishima. Do you have a pen and paper to hand?"

"Hai, Asami-sama."

"Good. Take note..."

He walks now, circling the wide eyed victims of folly. The Takanouchi's. Dictating to Kirishima who takes note silently and efficiently...

"… _J_ _iyūminshutō _….Minshutō... _Nippon Ishin no Kai. _…Kōmeitō... _Minna no Tō... _Nihon Kyōsantō... _Seikatsu no Tō…. _Shakaiminshutō. How many is that?"________

____"___ Eight. Asami-sama."_

"Good."

Asami stops walking as he comes to a stop before the barely recognisable figures, their faces bruised and swollen.

"Takanouchi-san as you've just heard, I'll be dividing you up into eight and sending those pieces to the diet as a friendly reminder, to _not_ , challenge me  _again_. I'll wipe out every last one of you if I need to."

The father and daughter can't help but let out muted, incoherent cries of horror as they stare at Asami, the man now looking back to the table to pick up a medium sized hacksaw.

They know it's too late. Far too late for further words or reason.

Slow and steady foot steps echo off of the corrugated steel walls and roof as Asami bares down on the miserable, worthless animals.

They're finished.

**}xXx{**

The fridge slams shut, Akihito having to close the door awkwardly with a hip as his hands are full with beer and garlic and chive dip. It's take-out pizza night.

Well, home delivery pizza night anyway.

Originally, it was supposed to be Kamo nanban night but thanks to a certain-fucking-someone, Akihito couldn't make it out of bed until three-fucking-PM and since then, he's been pottering round the house (yes, 'pottering' being the correct term as his ass really does feel like it's been split in two!) Eventually (even after taking two doses of painkillers and feeling no better) he had given up on the idea of going to work, seeing friends or even shopping for the dinner ingredients and opted to stay in instead. Figuring it's OK every once in a while.

His stomach rumbles away and the photographer breathes deeply, smelling the tantalising aroma of the pancetta and herbs coming from the mouth wateringly large, freshly prepared pizza on the dining table and says a little prayer. Asami had just text to say he's on his way home but seriously, if it's not in the next thirty or so seconds, Akihito is just gonna have to eat a cheeky slice without him!

Right on cue, as if the panther-like man had heard him, Asami enters the penthouse and looses his shoes, his jacket and tie following suit as soon as he enters the living room and smiles wickedly at Akihito, when he spots the boy lingering by the table.

"How many have you had?"

He asks as he undoes the top two buttons of his shirt, ready for a quick pre-dinner shower.

"Eh? None! What do you take me for?!"

Asami chuckles, he had half expected to arrive home and be greeted with the sight of mozzarella and tomato sauce smeared around a guilty looking Akihito's mouth. Hey, speaking of things being smeared around mouths -

"You aren't going to greet me properly?"

"O-kae-ri."

Not at all satisfied with the sarcastically huffed out welcome, Asami motions the boy over to him making Akihito laugh and he swears he can hear the kids stomach rumble from where he is, four metres away. Akihito eventually makes his way over to the man and smiles another "Okaeri" before being taken into a heated kiss, his arms around Asami's neck and their bodies pressed together as Akihito has no choice but to stand on his tip-toes.

The crime lord loves to watch his delicious little lover's innocent reactions and cracks an eye open, instantly aroused upon seeing the blush covered cheeks and lone trail of saliva making it's way down the boys chin as he moans into the kiss. He cradles Akihito's head in a hand, the other on his waist so he can hold that slim, lithe body close and out of the corner of his eye he sees the tiniest, faintest drop of blood that has made it's way (somehow) onto his sleeve.

"Nn…sam-i…"

A wave of fierce satisfaction hits the newly reinstated top-dog and sends a jolt of arousal straight to his cock.

Pizza's still good cold  _right?_

The man laughs, now making Akihito crack open a curious eye as he wonders whether this guy has finally lost it after all, but Asami just holds his boy that little bit closer, merely happy with the simple fact that the Takenouchi's will never bother them again.


End file.
